The Legendary One
by Breaker12
Summary: After the death of his parents, Bell Cranel, at the tender age of 14, decides to follow their last wish—the wish to become an adventurer. With that goal in mind, he journeys to Orario, where the world's greatest dungeon is set. This is his story, and of the legend he became.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : I do not own Dungeon ni Deai o Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darou ka?.**

* * *

I looked up from my map and stared at the entrance of the Orario, the labyrinth city.

I let out a sigh. While traveling, I had even thought that I would never reach it. Well, after getting lost about 15 times, that was a given.

"Damn me and my freaking sense of directions" I cursed under my breath.

The trip from my village to the Orario was supposed to take about 2 days, but thanks to my stupidly horrible sense of direction, it took 15 freaking days.

"Oh well, might as well get over it" I murmured quietly as I started to walk toward the huge arch that was the entrance of Orario.

The arch stood about 15 meters tall, surrounded by walls on both of its sides. It was the only way in and out of the city. Unless you count climbing over the walls, of course, but it would most likely prove to be impossible, since they were easily over 50 meters tall, not to mention that they were so perfectly made that there wasn't so much of a ledge to climb on.

When I was one step from the arch I looked up and admired its sheer height and power it exuded. I could easily tell that this was no ordinary arch. It was covered with ancient scribblings, each of them exuding magic at absurd rates. It wasn't man-made by any means, it was probably crafted by one of the higher gods, long ago, such as the primordials.

I took a step closer and analyzed some of its scribblings. The closest one to me seemed to be one that made it impossible for monsters to either enter or leave the city. A pretty high level spell, since it had enough power to block a boss from the floors beyond 90.

I took a step back and moved toward the entrance of the arch. I then took in a deep breath, closed my eyes and passed through it. As I passed, I could feel a slight tickling all over my body. I ignored that, thinking it was some side affect of the adrenaline running through my veins.

I then opened my eyes and took in the huge size of the city. I could see houses, markets, tents, banks, piling up the streets. People moving from one side to another, carrying on their daily duties. Merchants announcing products, waiters inviting people into their respective restaurants, adventures with swords, shields, lances, walking around, having fun.

I took a deep breath, a sad, yet accomplished smile started taking over my features. My eyes began to water up.

'Mom, dad, I'm finally here' I thought as a tear ran down my left cheek.

I then shook my head, getting rid of the tears. I had no time for mourning. I had to find a familia, and quick.

I then steeled my nerves, since I knew what awaited me: Long, painful hours of asking adventurers for a place in their familia.

"Well, I do want a place to sleep, so I should probably start asking right away" I thought as I made my way to the nearest familia building according to the map.

After 5 minutes of searching (should have been 1, but with my messed up sense of direction...), I finally found the nearest one.

I then took a deep breath and knocked at the door. At first nothing happened, but soon enough I started hearing footsteps coming closer.

The door then was opened forcefully, hitting the other side of the wall, as a tall and fearsome looking guy came out.

He was easily 6.2 feet tall, with a menacing scowl on his face. He had a shaved head with a bunch of battle scars. One could easily come to the conclusion that the man had seen countless battles.

He then looked down at me and asked "What do ya want?"

I then looked up, meeting his gaze, and said "I wish to join your familia"

With his scowl never leaving his face, he took a step back and looked me up and down.

I then held the urge to curse, since I already knew what his answer would be. I was hoping he would want to have a spar match with me, but, sadly, he chose to judge me by my outer appearance. Even though I was indeed quite strong and skillful, I looked nothing like it.

I was small for a 14 years old, about 5.1 feet tall. I had normal brown colored air with normal chocolate colored eyes. I was thin, and showed almost no sign of muscles. In other words, I didn't stand out at all.

Instead of saying no, he placed his hand on the door handle and slammed it shut.

"A simple no would have sufficed" I murmured slightly under my breath.

"Oh well, that was to be expected, either way, I'm sure I will be able to find a familia if I search the whole day" I thought positively to myself and proceeded to walk to the next familia.

* * *

"YOU MUST BE FREAKING KIDDING ME!" I screamed out in exasperation. After spending 8 freaking hours searching for a familia, not one of them would propose a spar. I was hoping that there would be a familia experienced enough to not judge people by their appearance, but it seemed like I was hoping for too much.

I then looked up at the night sky, and taking in the position of the moon and the stars, I could tell that it was past midnight.

"Damn, seems like I'm really going to need to sleep in the streets today" I thought grimly.

Just as I was about to lay my head on the hard, cold ground, a feminine voice spoke up.

"Might you be looking for a familia, young adventurer?"

My eyes widened and my heart beat increased. 'This must be some kind of delusion, its really ironic that someone would say that to me on this exact moment. This just ain't possible' I thought.

I slowly turned my head around, and looked at the owner of the voice. The moment I looked at the person, I knew it wasn't a delusion, because there was no freaking way that my brain would be able to come up with such an exquisite person.

Standing right in front of me was a woman like no other. She appeared to be on her mid to late teens. She had roundish blue eyes and light black hair tied into two twin tails. Her hair reached down to her mid thigh. The two twin tails were held up by bows that resembled white and blue flower petals and two rectangular bell shaped ornaments. She had a small frame, about 4'2 feet tall, which emphasized her rather voluptuous breasts. She was dressed on a white mini dress with a blue ribbon around her collar and one tied under her breasts around her arms, she also wore a pair of white gloves.

I couldn't come up with an answer, as I was bedazzled by such a sight.

She then repeated again, this time with traces of annoyance in her voice "Might you be looking for a familia, young adventurer?"

I then came back to my senses and blinked a few times. I then stood up and looked at her face to face.

"Yes"

A small smile crept around her face as she proceeded "What might thy name be?"

"Bell Crannel"

She then repeated my name a few times, as if testing it and finally said her own name "My name is Hestia, Bell-san"

Since I was not too fond of formalities, I asked "Could you please drop the san?"

Her eyes widened only to narrow. "So.. how about Bell-kun?" She asked.

I smiled. "Perfect"

Hestia then extend her hands and said "So, Bell-kun, wold you like to be part of my familia?"

I took her hand and smiled "It would be a pleasure, my goddess"

She smiled "The pact is now sealed, dear adventurer"

As her words let her mouth, I felt as a surge of magic entered my fingers and extended throughout my body.

It was a blissful feeling.

The magic then stopped traveling through my body and headed to my back. I could feel as it concentrated there, truly sealing the pact.

Hestia then smiled again "Shall we get going, Bell-kun?"

My smile, which had been on my face since the pact, grew even wider "Yes, goddess."

* * *

"So, Bell-kun, how about it?" Hestia asked me as she pointed at a church who had seen better days.

At first I was surprised by the fact that a goddess lived in such a place, but quickly shook it off because I remembered something my parents once told me.

When I was 5 years old, they were already preparing me for being an adventurer, and one day the said: "Bell-kun, not all gods are rich. Even though most gods do live in huge mansions and castles, those with few familia members don't have a source of income, so they normally live in abandoned buildings"

"Bell-kun, I asked if you like your new house" Hestia repeated.

I then came back of my senses.

"Oh, it's pretty um... how can I say it?" I answered "Ah, I know, its pretty welcoming"

Hestia smiled at that.

"Oh, yeah, I remembered something. Hestia, how many members are in your familia?" I asked

Hestia looked down at the question and murmured something.

Since I couldn't hear what she said, I asked "Come again?"

She repeated again, this time a little louder, but still not enough for me to hear.

I again asked "Could you said It a bit louder?"

At that she snapped."YOU ARE MY ONLY FAMILIA MEMBER!" She screamed.

My eyes widened, I had no idea that I was the only member of her familia. "Sorry, I didn't know" I apologized.

Hestia, regaining her composure, said "No, sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that" I only nodded.

Hestia, trying to break the silence, said "How about we come in?" I smiled "Perfect"

Hestia then opened the door and motioned for me to come in. I followed immediately. I couldn't wait to see a bed, or a couch... damn, if it had some kind of cushion, it would do.

Inside the church, there was nothing really worthy or note. It almost didn´t have decoration on the inside, whit just a door on the far end. I liked that. I prefer to keep things simple.

She then walked ahead of me and once again opened the door. Before she could motion for me to follow, I was already a few steps from it.

The room, like the rest of the church, was fairly simple. One bed on the left side of the room, a couch on the right and some small tables here and there. Like the previous chamber, it had no decoration whatsoever.

Hestia then caught my attention by coughing a bit. I looked at her, waiting for her announcement.

"Bell-kun, you will be staying on the couch. Do you have any objections?" I shook my head, while thinking it was strange for her to be so direct and formal. She probably had something important to say. Hestia then continued "Bell-kun, technically, you are not part of my familia yet. Even though I am sure you must have felt magic flowing through your body the moment we shook hands, that was just the first step. Now, I need you to take your shirt off and to get on the bed."

I nodded and proceeded to take my shirt off. When I was done, I folded it and placed it on top of the couch. I then walked to the bed and sat on it.

"What now, Hestia?" I asked.

"Lay on the bed with your back facing the ceiling." She answered, as she too walked towards the bed.

I then did as I was told. Not one second later, I felt some weight on my back. I then turned my head around, seeing Hestia on top of me. "Hestia, umm, what are you doing?" I inquired

Hestia, without even taking her eyes of my back, answered " Completing the familia ritual."

I understood that she would not say anything else, so I simply nodded. At first, the only thing I felt was her cold hand on my back. Then , slowly but surely, my back started getting warmer. And warmer. And warmer. And it didn´t stop. By each passing second, it would heat up considerably. 20 seconds later I couldn't bear it anymore. I started to scream. " THIS FREAKING HURTS!" I scream in immense pain, startling Hestia.

"Bear with it for a while, Bell-kun, its going to end soon" She answered as the heat got even higher.

For the next 20 seconds, all I did was scream swear words one after another, but then, all of a sudden, all of the pain stopped. "Huh?" I asked, surprised by the lack of pain.

"The hard part is over" Hestia answered quickly. "Now, lets see your stats".

Soon after she said that I heard a gasp, and another one, and another one….. well in total there were 9 consecutive gasps. After making sure she was finished gasping, I asked what happened. " Are my stats that good or that bad".

"I had never heard of this…..." Hestia murmured under her breath. "Such stats….. impossible…..."

"Please, Hestia just tell me already" I asked, a little impatient. Hestia then took a deep breath "Okay, they are as follow, strength- SSSS- 1750, endurance- SSSS- 1659, dexterity – SSSSS- 2157, agility- SSSS- 1972, magic – SSS-1200, luck – SS- 1045." (Before you think he is way too OP, everyone else on the series got a huge boost)

Since I did not know what was the normal stats for a starter, or how it´s ranking worked, I asked "Are they good?"

"Good? Good? Are you kidding me? They are impossible, I had never heard of a stat over SSS." Hestia answered with traces of various emotions in her voice. I could discern fear, admiration, awe, but there were much more.

At that a grin appeared on my face. "How good is that when compared to normal stats?" I asked

"Well, you are easily 100 times stronger than a rather strong level 2 adventurer" She answered. I let out a whistle. Finally something good happening to me. I then remembered something " Do I have any skills"

Hestia nodded. "Before I tell you them, I suggest you stand up" she said as she also stood up, taking the weigh of my back and allowing me to do the same. When I was about to sit up, a noticed something. 'was I always this far from my legs?' I thought as I looked at the distance between my legs and me. I then noticed something else. My abdomen, which used to be completely plain, now had a really defined six-pack. ' what the hell? This is freaking amazing' I though as touched my abs. As I admired my new body, I noticed another thing. My arms were bigger, and with more muscle. I quickly direction my head to my bicep to see that it was much larger and defined ' Oh, this is AWESOME!' I screamed mentally.

I turned around to ask Hestia about that only to find her drooling at my body. When she saw that I had noticed her she straightened herself up and asked "What?"

"What happened to my body?" I asked curiously.

"Well, the second step of the familia ritual involves stat-updating. Stat updating let you use the experience you gathered throughout your day at the dungeon, or throughout your live in your case, to better your body. In other words, it fully unleashes your hidden potential. Your body was supposed to be like that, but it seemed that something was blocking it from evolving, and the ritual tore up that lock. In most cases the transformation is minimal, but because of your lock, it was massive." Hestia answered matter-of-factually.

"Oh, I get it. Do we only stat-up when we join a familia?" I asked.

"Normally, we gods stat-up our adventurer each 2 trips to the dungeon" She answered.

"I see… thanks" I couldn't really speak more since I was really perplexed with my new body.

"Now, can you get up?" She asked again.

"Ah, sure" I answered while getting of the bed and standing up.

The moment I stood up I noticed something strange. I was much taller than Hestia. ' was she always this small?'.

At that moment, I knew something 'I need a mirror'. "Hestia, do you have a mirror here?"

"Yeah" she said as she pointed at a door on a wall opposite to the sofa. I quickly ran there and turned of the light. When I saw my reflection on the mirror I almost had a heart attack. My plain, boring brown hair had turned white and my eyes a scarlet color. I was also a few inches taller, about 5´6 now, I big contrast to my previous height, 5´1.

I couldn't contain my excitement. I was always regarded as a plain looking guy, with now outstanding characteristics. But now, it was a whole other case. I was really tall for a 14 years old, with an extremely solid build, white hair and crismon eyes. I couldn't have ever imaged me like this.

Before I could further analyze my new body, I heard Hestia calling me. I then got out of the bathroom and walked into the bedroom, standing a couple feet away from her.

"Bell-kun, do you remember I have yet to tell you about your skills?" She asked.

My eyes widened, I was so absorbed with my new body that I had completely forgotten about that.

"You have 2 skills, both unheard off, with no records in history" That part caught my interest "Your skills are: Rapidum Incrementum, which increase your growth rate, in other words it means your stats will go up much faster. Your other skill is Terminum Restrictione, which allows you to limit the amount of power you can use."

"Why would I need to restrict my powers?" I inquired.

"Currently, you are way to powerfull, so if you were to use your full strength on the first levels, there is a good chance that you would destroy the whole floor, catching the gods attention, and believe me, you dont want that."

At that I was confused, what bad would come of catching the gods attention? It would just raise the familia reputation.

Hestia, noticing my questioning glare, said "Well, normally, on the back, it only shows your stats, skills and magic. Your shows an extra one: race."

"Race? Don't tell me I'm not human?"

"Far from adventurers whose back shows race, its race is written on its own languahge. The problem is that I don't know the language your's is written in."

" What does you not knowing have to do with any of it?"

"Bell-kun, I know over 3000 languages, I'm one of the most acient active gods in existence.I am Zeus, Poseidon and Hades sister. I know each language that existed or was created after I was born and even languages from millenias before I was born. The fact that I can't read your race means it's really ancient."

"So, the bad part about it being ancient is that...?" I asked.

"In most cases, the older the age of the race, the stronger it is, since todays races only retain a small part of power when compared to it's antecessors. Since your race dates back to more than 1 millenia before the olympians, to most gods it will mean trouble and they will try to slaughter you"

"Well, can't say I like being slaughtered." I said as shiver went down my spine.

"So, in order not to draw attention, you must not use your full power."She finished

"Okay, but how do I activate the limit thingy skill" I asked.

" Well, as far as I could decipher, you must say: Limit set x, in which x is the porcentage of your power. As such, if you say limit set 3, you will only be able to use 3 percent of your power."

"So, how much of my power should I use?" I asked.

"I think that when you are alone you should use 2 and when you are with parties you should use 0.75."She answered.

"Just that?"

" With only 0.75, you would be equal to a decent level 2 adventurer, and with 2 with an experienced level 2 adventurer."

"Ah, I see..." That made sense, 2 percent alone ought to be more than enough.

"Ah,Bell-kun, one more thing. You can only change your limit once every 5 hours, so use it wisely" I nodded, it made sense for such a skill to have a cool-down.

"Now, I'm really tired, so I'm gonna sleep. I sugest you do the same."

I nodded and got to the couch. I didn't know why, but the moment I hit the couch I fell asleep immediately. Probably because of all that happened that day.

 **Read & Review~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dungeon ni Deai o Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darou ka?**

* * *

I was walking home just after buying some bread at a market near my house. It was a good day. Birds chirping, wind blowing, and all that. I happily sang a music from my childhood as I calmly walked down the street.

After 5 minutes, I was standing in front of my house's door. I then knocked three times on the door and waited. 5 minutes passed and still nothing. 'well, maybe they are in the bathroom or something. Might as well knock again' I thought as I knocked the door one more time, but this time stronger than before. Again, nothing happened. 'Strange, my parents have a pretty good hearing' I thought. I then knocked one last time, much stronger than before, shaking the door, while I knocked I called for my parents. 5 minutes and nothing happened. 'something is definitely wrong' I thought as pulled my fist back. When my fist was as pulled back as I could, I brought it forward, breaking the lock and opening the door.

I quickly walked inside and headed for my parents room. I knocked heavily on the door. 1 minute passed and I heard nothing. I then proceeded to slowly open the door. When the door was fully open, I walked inside. There was no one inside. I walked towards the bed and saw that it was still messy. Just as I was about to leave the room and head for another chamber, I saw I red liquid coming from beneath my parents bathroom door.

'Shit, shit, shit' I thought as I ran towards the door. I then opened the door while thinking 'please don´t be blood, please don´t be blood...".

When the door was opened I walked inside. When I saw what was inside the bathroom, I fell to my knees. On the middle of the bathroom was- "Bell-kun!"

I could feel the whole world shaking. I closed my eyes, trying to somehow make it stop. After a while, the shaking stopped. I opened my eyes. Hestia was right in front of me, worry evident on her eyes.

At first, I was confused a to what was happening.'i was on my bathroom just now, right?' But after 2 seconds, I figured out what was happening. I was dreaming and Hestia. woke me up. 'Damn, I thought I had gotten over it' I thought sadly. I wasn't too fond of remembering that certain day.

"Bell-kun, are you alright?"Hestia asked worriedly "you were sweating a lot, and kept saying no. Were you having a nightmare?"

"Yes, but it´s nothing to worry about" I answered with a smile as I wiped some tears off my face.' really? I was crying?' I thought unbelievably to my self. ´damn, i´m such a wimp" I thought. As I had stated the day before, I had no time for mourning.

Hestia then shook her head slowly, concern still on her face. She then stopped abruptly. "ah, I remembered" she said as she headed for the table near the bed. On top of it was a some sort of pot.

"Bell-kun, please take out your shirt" Hestia said as she removed the lid from the pot.

I did as asked. Without her even needing to tell me, I laid on the sofa with my back upwards. Soon after, I felt something cold being plastered on my back. "What is that?" I asked Hestia.

"Bell-kun, remember when I told you that you would be in trouble if the gods were to find about about you?" I nodded. "Well, the chance of a god having the opportunity to check your stats is really low, so the problem is the adventurers. If you were to pass out and one of them check out your back, they would see your race and ask about it to their respective god. I expect you know the rest. Anyways, this liquid I am putting on your back hides a part of your stats. Sadly, it only works on adventurers."

I nodded, she was probably going to cover the race information. "So, you are using it to cove the race info? Hestia nodded "Exactly"

After some minutes, she said I could put the shirt again. After putting it on, I asked her "Where did you get that liquid?" Hestia then said "From a fellow god I know who is a pharmaceutic." I nodded.

"Oh, yeah. I have something for you" Hestia said as she went to a closet near the bed and got something out of it. That something was wrapped in a black cloth. "This is a dagger. Sadly, it isn´t really good. It´s just so you have a sort of weapon to use in the dungeon" she said as she gave it to me.

I picked it and took out the cloth. It was the normal size for a dagger, with a brown hilt and the standard blade. "Thanks." I said. I was truly glad. I was begging to worry as to how I was supposed to fight monsters in the dungeon without a weapon.

"Well,i cant have my first adventurer dying on his first day, can I?" Hestia stated jokingly. I smirked, she had a good sense of humor. I then tested out the knife by swinging it around a few time. After I felt that I was ready, I placed it on my belt. After doing that, I picked up a large sack that was near bye and placed it on my back. Since Hestia said nothing, I considered that as a permission for me to borrow it.

"Hestia, i´m heading for the dungeon now, okay?" I stated. Hestia nodded "Good luck, Bell-kun"

* * *

Five minutes later I was standing in front of the dungeon registration office. I pushed the door and walked in. The first thing I noticed was the huge size of the place. It was at least seven times the size of mine and Hestia. room.

I looked around, analyzing the room. It had dark wooden walls and a light wooden floor. On the far end of the room was a counter with a some adventures in front of it, asking for advice and some attendants behind it, giving the advices. I then directed my vision to the right, seeing the some sofas and tables. On the left side was a huge bookshelf, with books of all kinds of colors.

Before I could further analyze the room, someone called. "Mister, can I help you with something?" asked a voice to my right. I looked at it´s direction. The first thing I noticed where it's pointy ears.`Half elf, huh?, my attention was then drawn to her shoulder length brown hair and emerald-colored eyes. After seeing the face, I focused on the body. She had a slim body and was using the standard guild uniform. She was also a little smaller than me. All in all, she was beautiful.

Remembering her previous question, I answered "Yeah, I would like to register as an adventurer." She nodded "come this way please." she said as she headed for the counter. I promptly followed her.

When I arrived at the counter she gave me a piece of paper and asked me to fill it. I looked at the paper. It was the adventurer registration paperwork. It asked for the name, familia god or goddess, age and all that basic info. After filling it, I handed it back to her. She did it a checked it and put it in a folder. She then handed me a paper and said without losing the professional attitude "These are our available advisers. Please choose."

'Let's see... right now I have 3 possible courses of actions. I can either look at the paper and choose a pretty one, be it her or not, I can also look at it and choose her, or I can just hand her the paper without looking at it and choosing her. Let's see, which one sounds cooler?'i thought seriously. ' Well, I will go with the third one` I thought as I gave her back the paper without even looking at it. She looked at me strangely. I explained as I mustered my most handsome smile "I don't even need to look, I think you would be the best for me"

She was completely caught off guard by that, blushing furiously. 'Nailed it!' I thought proudly, the smile never leaving my face. After regaining her composure, she said "Well, thanks for choosing me, mister..." She said as she got the registration paper back from the folder, checking my name "Bell-san"

Again, just as I did with Hestia, I asked her "Could you please drop the san?" she then smiled "Sure, Bell-kun" `Perfect, already made her drop the professional act' I thought happily. Not more than a second later her eyes widened. "How rude of me, I never told you my name. My name is Eina Tulle."

I nodded 'She never did tell me her name'. "So, can I call you Eina-chan?" She nodded while blushing a little.

"So, Bell-kun, do you wish to go to the dungeon today?" Eina inquired. I nodded. "So, since this your first day, I suggest you don't go beyond the first floor, okay?" I nodded again. "Oh yeah, though you probably won't want it, it's obligatory for the guild to offer the adventurers a note pad and a pen"

'A notepad and a pen, huh? This might be useful' I thought as an idea started formulating in my mind. "Before I decide whether or not I want it, do you have some sort of guide books for adventurers? You know, something that talks about the floors and monsters..." I asked. Eina nodded as she got a book from behind the counter. She then handed me the book. I opened it and took a look at it.

Basically, it only said information like the temperature of the floor, its type of landscape and small info about it's monster. Such as it's name and what would be the recommended level for an adventurer to challenge them. It had no pictures or map and only had info until the tenth floor. 'well, this is pretty much useless' I thought unamused to my self.

"Is this truly the only info you have of the dungeon?" I asked curiously. She nodded. I sighed, seems like I will really need the note pad. "Hey, do many adventures get the note pad?" She shook her head. "So, can I get two?" I asked her. Her eyes widened. "Sure, but I'm not sure how they would be useful" she answered with a confused expression. "Believe me, they will be important." I stated. Eina then got two note pads and a pen from behind the counter and handed them to me.

I placed both of them on my pocket. I then remembered something. "Hey, Eina-chan, I heard about that to gain money, I need to turn in the crystals that monsters drop. How does that work.?" I asked curiously. "well, the normal mentors from the first floors are expected to drop small crystal. Each crystal is worth 200 valis. You may also encounter larger monster, each of their crystal is worth 1000 valis. Finally, there are also elite monsters, which each crystal is worth 2000 valis. But, since you are a new adventurers, I suggest you stay away form larger monster, let alone the elite one" She answered matter-of-factually. I nodded.

Okay, now the only thing that is left is to know how pricey armors are "Hey, Eina-chan, how much would high low-level armor cost? Eina's face then morphed into a thoughtful one. " Well, about 35.000 valis."

My brain quickly processed how many small monster I would need to kill. '175 small monster, huh? Well, I can probably manage that throughout the week.' I thought. 'well, this is probably enough info for now, so might as well take my life' I thought as said good bye to Eina. After saying good bye, I headed to the entrance of the dungeon registration office. Just as I about to walk trough the door, I remembered something. "Hey, Eina!" I screamed, catching her attention "When does the armor shops open?!" I asked again. She answered "Weekends!". After acquiring that last piece of information, I waved good bye and headed to the dungeon. 'So, since today is monday, i will have to wait 5 days, huh?

* * *

I looked closely at the interior of the first floor. It was cavernous with craters and stalactites here and there. I quickly took out my note pad and wrote the name First Floor. Below it, I drew a sketch of it's entrance. After I was finished drawing the entrance, I moved deeper within the dungeon, the notepad still in hand. There were various monster here and there, but they wouldn't bother me unless I attacked them. Another thing I noticed was that the only types of monsters on the first floor were wolf-type. After fifteen minutes, I had already drawn the most important parts of the first floor as well as a detailed map. I then placed it back on my pocket. "Oh well, time to analyze the monsters" I said to myself as I drew out my knife.

I then searched the area for the nearest monster. After finding a small wold, I muttered "limit set 2" soon after, a small number two appeared in my right hand. After all preparations had been made, I dashed at it with my knife in hand. Before It could even react, my knife pierced his head, killing him instantly. ' so, apparently they are rather weak against knife attacks and have low perception. Well, it may be just this one, so I can only be sure when I have killed about twenty of them.' I thought as I got the crystal the monster dropped at placed it at my empty sack ' let's see if they are also damaged by bare hands' I thought as searched the area for a new monster. After finding one, I dashed at it, this time with only my bare hands. When my fist connected to it's head, it was sent flying. ' good, bare hand work too' I thought.

After killing 20 monster, I sat on the ground and got out my other note pad. I then wrote Normal Wolf. Right below it, I drew a sketch. After that was done, I wrote about it: The Normal Wolf posses low speed, low strength, low durability and can be harmed by bare hands.

(For more emotion, I SUGGEST hearing Heart Of Courage from Two Steps From Hell On this part, after it's finished, turn it of)

After I was done writing, I placed it on my pocket and was about to head back when I heard a howl. I quickly stood up and went for it's direction. After 2 minutes I found it. Right in front of were two large wolfs fighting, with at least 200 normal ones behind them. Further back, there were about 40 more large wolves and 20 even bigger ones. Behind them all was a huge wolf. Well, in this situation, anyone would have crapped their pants and would start running away screaming. I was not normal by any means. At that moment, only one thought passed trough my head ' Jackpot'. A wicked smile taking over my face. I slowly got out my knife and threw it at between the two fighting wolves, catching all wolves attention. I brought out my hand and said "Let's dance"

The two wolves at the front dashed at me. I brought back my fist, punching the first one. The second one jumped and tried to get me from the top. I then did a back flip, increase the distance between me and the wolf by 4 meters. It dashed at me. I quickly side stepped, and brought my leg forward hitting him square in the face. After the two wolves were dead, I pointed my fingers at the remaining 261 wolves. "You guys are next".

At that, a pack of 20 wolves dashed towards me. I quickly got my knife back from the ground and got myself into the battle position my dad had taught me. When the wolves were near, I slashed my knife in a wide cut. All the ten monster were caught. Soon after, a coat of black smoke followed, because of the dead monsters. After the smoke had dissipated, I looked at the remaining wolves. "I suggest you all attack at once." As if they could understand me, they all attacked. Soon after, all that could be seen was the metallic glint of my blade as it slashed at wolf after wolf, a dark smoke forming around me.

* * *

I panted, my hands covering my wound at my chest. I had already been fighting for 2 hours non-stop. The only monster that remained was the huge wolf. It snarled at me. I looked defiantly back at it while blood ran down my mouth. "So, guess you are the last one, big guy. Any last words?" I asked the imposing creature. Instead of answering, it howled and charged at me. Just as it was about to hit me, I jumped up in the air. While in the air, I launched my knife at one of his pawns, disabling his movements.

After falling on the ground again, I dashed at the now static huge wolf. I pulled my fist back, mustering all the power I could from the 2% of my strength. When I was less than one foot from the wolf, I propelled my fist forward, hitting it square in the face. When my fist connected, the ground the walls ant the ceiling cracked because of the wind pressure. The only thing that proved that the wolf ever existed was the single huge crystal laying in front of me.

(Ends here)

I let myself fall to the ground. I had never been more tired. That was a good fight. 'If I can do this much with 2% of my strength, I wonder how much damage I can do with 100%'. I let out a sigh. Now came the very boring work of picking up all the crystal that were drooped.

After 20 minutes, all of the crystal were on my sack. ' damn, this weighs a lot.` I thought annoyed to myself. Just as I was about to head out, I heard footstep a few meters behind me. I quickly looked at it's direction, but found nothing. ' Must have been an illusion' I thought as I shook it off.

While on the way out of the first floor, I wrote all the info I had gathered on the monsters I thought. I named them as: Big Wolf, More Than Big Wolf and Huge Wolf. After naming them, I sketched each one of them and wrote about its characteristics just as I did with the Normal Wolf.

* * *

After finally arriving at the adventurer office door, I rested my shoulder in a nearby wall, catching my breath. When I was done, I opened the guild's door (I'm calling it guild from now on). Not a moment later, I heard a gasp followed by Eina screaming "Bell-kun!". I looked at Eina as she go away from the counter and lead me to one of the sofas. Before I sat on the sofa, I took out the sack from my back and placed it on the far end of the sofa.

"I was worried about you, Bell-kun. You weren't returning. I thought you had died." She said as she looked worriedly at me. Her eyes then widened as she fully realized the state I was in " What happened in the dungeon, Bell-kun?" She demanded. Instead of answering, I simply pointed at the bag that was sitting beside me. She headed over to the bag and opened it. When she saw what was inside, she almost feel down.

"Bell-kun, are these...?" I nodded. Her eyes widened. There were at least 250 crystals on that bag. She then took out the largest crystal from the bag. "Isn't this a boss crystal?" she asked herself. "Bell-kun, did you defeat the boss alone?" She asked with an amazed expression. I nodded again. After that, she stood there quietly as she analyzed the contents of the bag. After 2 minutes, I had already recovered most of my energies. I stood up and put my hand on Eina shoulder. She then moved her head away from the bag and towards me.

"I would like to turn them in" I told her. She simply nodded, still speechless because of the contents in the bag. I then lifted the bag up from the sofa and brought it towards the counter. When I was nearing the counter, she told me to go to a certain part of the counter which dealt with the crystal to valis exchange. Seeing me approach, the person at the counter took out a large metal tray, motioning for me to put the crystals I had found there. To her surprise, I let out all the crystals that were within the bag on the tray. Even though it was an extremely large tray, some crystal fell down, and I had to pick the up and pile them up on it. Judging by her face, she probably hadn't head my conversation with Eina and was expecting me to put just a small amount of crystals there. Her face was priceless.

After she counted each crystal and analyzed their price, she gave me a bag with 200.000 valis. (The boss alone is worth 50.000). I thanked her, said goodbye to Eina and headed home.

 **Read & Review~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dungeon ni Deai o Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darou ka?**

* * *

'Let's see... I should probably buy Hestia a gift or something, right?' I thought to myself as I walked home. 'Hmm, I have known her for about one day, so I kinda have no idea as to what she would like. Well, I should probably go with food' I thought as I searched for some food restaurant or something. '

Soon after, I found a cook selling some... I have no idea what that was, but they looked delicious. After ordering 4 of that, putting them in my sack, I headed home.

"Hestia, I'm home!" I said as I entered the run-down church. Soon after, I was tackled to the ground by a hugging Hestia. "Bell-kun! I was afraid you weren't coming!" She exclaimed while she embraced me.

"Well, here I am. Also, would you mind releasing me? I'm kinda hurt." I managed to say as she squeezed my lungs. 'Damn, she is strong' I thought as I tried to breath. Noticing my condition, Hestia immediately got off me. "Sorry, Bell-kun!" She apologized earnestly. I simply answered "No problem" as I got up slowly.

When I got up, Hestia noticed the bruises and cuts on my body. "What the hell happened in the dungeon, Bell-kun?" She demanded. "Well, I kinda got in a fight with a bunch of monster" I answered sheepishly as I scratched the back of my head with my right hand.

"Oh? And what type of fearsome monsters did you have to battle to come home wounded like that?" She inquired. Since I noticed that she wouldn't budge unless I told her the truth, I said "About 260 monsters and a boss"

Her face was priceless. Her eyes widened and her mouth was agape. "26.. 260 mon...sters?" She stuttered, trying to speak straight. I nodded. She then hugged me in a tight hug as she screamed " My adventurer is a genius!". I blushed at the compliment.

"Oh yeah, how much of your strength were you using?" Hestia asked. "Well, you told me to use 2, so that's what I used.".Hestia eyes widened again. "You are telling me you killed 260 monster with only to percent of your strength?". I nodded. "Bell-kun, you are a super genius!" She screamed as she embraced me again.

A thought than went trough my mind. 'if she keeps hugging me like this, she will smash the food!'. I then voiced my thoughts "Hestia, I brought food, and if you keep hugging me like this, you mill ruin it." The moment the word food left my mouth, she released me. ' Wow, that was fast.'

"Bell-kun, did you buy food?"She asked with expectant eyes. I nodded. "Can I have some?" She asked with pleading eyes. I sighed, I had bought it for her anyway. "Sure" I said as I slowly took it out of my sack. I could see the drown coming out of her mouth as she looked at whatever the food that was.

I handed her two of that strange food. "Here, it's my way of saying thanks for all you have done for me" I said as I placed them in her hand. Not even 10 seconds later she had already eaten both. She then looked at me again with expectant eyes. 'really? More?' I thought as I got the remaining two which were supposed to be mine and handed the to her.

Again, she ate those in record time. Thankfully, this time she was satisfied. I was worried that I would have to go back and buy some more. "Bell-kun, thanks!" She exclaimed while she embraced me once more. ' damn, this girl sure does love hugging...well, not that I really mind' I thought while enjoying the moment.

"Hestia, I am really tired and I have to sleep, do you mind letting go?" I asked Hestia while I tried once again to ignore the immense pain coming from Hestia's hug. She let go after a while. After I was free once again I said "Hestia, I'm going to sleep now, okay?". Hestia then said "Before that, I suggest we do stat updating, since you killed that ridiculous amount of monsters." I nodded, it would be good to do it.

We then went for her bed. After taking out my shirt and laying down in my usual position, Hestia started the ritual. Thankfully, this time there was no pain. 'So there is only pain on the first time, huh?' I thought to myself. Soon after the ritual started, I could have sworn I heard Hestia muttering "You must be freaking kidding me". I then asked "What happened?". Instead of answering me, Hestia handed me a paper.

I looked at the paper. In it was written: strength- SSSSS - 2130, endurance- SSSSS - 2001, dexterity – SSSSSS- 2673, agility- SSSSS- 2300, magic – SSS-1200, luck – SS- 1045. 'You must be freaking kidding me. All stats apart from magic and luck got increased by an S' I thought disbelievingly 'Damn, I'm way too over power, ain't I?'.

"Hestia, are you sure this is correct?" I asked, still in awe. Hestia nodded. "Even though I can't quite believe this myself, the stats don't lie" Hestia said. "Well, Bell-kun, I think this is enough surprises for today, right?" Hestia stated. I nodded. "How about we go to sleep?" I once again nodded as I got out of the bed and collapsed on the sofa, sleeping right away.

* * *

"Eina-chan!" I said as I waited at the front of the counter at the adventurers guild, trying to catch her attention. Eina immediately turned around, acknowledging my presence. "Bell-kun! Are you better today?" She said as she walked towards me. I simply nodded.

"Eina-chan, do you think I can already move to the second floor?" I asked Eina. She seemed to ponder at the question for a while before answering. "Well, normally, adventurers are required to spend at least 5 days on each floor or kill the boss of the floor. Since you already killed it, I think you can already go to the next one.." Eina said. I nodded.

After saying goodbye, I went out of the guild and went straight to the dungeon.

* * *

"Okay, so this is the second floor, huh?" I thought as I looked around. Once again, I walked around the floor, writing about it, drawing maps and sketches. Just like the previous floor, the monsters on this floor, which were slimes, would leave me alone unless I bothered them. After I finished analyzing the floor, I directed my attention to the nearest slime.

"Sorry, little fella, but you are gonna be test subject one, 'kay?" I said as I walked towards the slime. When I was at an acceptable distance, I put the sack on the floor and took out my knife. I then muttered "Limit set 2" right after that, a small number two appeared of my hand.

'Let's see... what should I start with?' I wandered to myself 'hmm, how about testing their resistance to knifes?'. I then pulled my hand which was holding the knife back and when I reached the limit, I propelled it forward, sending the knife sailing through the air. Upon reaching the monster, it didn't show any resistance as it pierced him, killing it instantly.

'I see, so they aren't resistant to metal, huh?' I thought as I analyzed what had just happened ' But this doesn't make any sense. These monsters seem to be easier than the previous one. There must be a catch.' I thought ' well, let's see if they are resistant to bare hands attacks'. I then placed my knife on my back and directed my attention to a slime that was just a few feet away. I dashed at it, throwing a punch on the last second. To my surprise, it had no effect as my punch was pushed back by the slimes body.

'I see... so they only damageable by things that pierce, huh?' I thought as I got out my note pad. "Might as well right this down already." I said out loud as I started to sketch a picture of a slime in my note pad.

What followed were 5 boring hours of killing monsters and writing about them in my note pad. In these 3 hours, I managed to write all about the Normal Slime, the Big Slime and the Bigger Slime. I also drew each one of them, although it was basically used, since what really changed from one another was the size and color. The colors were, in order: green, yellow and red. I think the sizes are unnecessary to mention since the name is self explanatory.

'Well... I think that's enough for today' I thought to myself sadly. On this floor I wasn't able to find a group of monsters like in the previous one. 'well, I was planing on going one floor a day, but since I wasn't able to find the boss today and I'm too bored to keep looking, I might as well do this floor again tomorrow.'

Just as I was about to leave the floor, I heard a loud size in the distance. I quickly head towards there. What I found made me regain my interest. Even though it wasn't a pack with over 250 monster like last time, right in front of me was the boss and damn, it was big. It almost reached the ceiling. He was at least 5 times my height. It was also red. 'Well, might as well do one last thing before leaving, right?' I thought happily ' either way, since right now is still 3pm, I still have a lot of time to kill'.

"Okay, big guy, wanna dance?" I provoked the slime, catching it's attention. It then turned around, acknowledging my presence. Since he had no face, I had no idea what he was thinking. ' well, I suppose I should start' I thought as played with the knife by throwing it in the air while spinning and catching it. I then threw it one last time, catching it and entering my battle stance. "Let's dance!" I exclaimed as I dashed towards it.

When I was close enough, I brought the blade forward, piercing it's body. The bastard didn't even flinch. I could have sworn it was looking at me with that look you give a naive toddler, even though he had no face. "Oh, think you are a hot-shot just 'cause that didn't hurt huh?" I provoked the slime. Again, it made no reaction whatsoever. A tick mark appeared on my forehead 'Damn, this bastard is getting on my nerves.' I thought angrily. I then did a black flip, increasing the distance between us.

'Well, even though Hestia told me to not go beyond 2, since this is the last moment and no one is around, I might as well increase my power a bit since 5 hours have already passed.' I thought as I put the knife back in my pocket. "Limit 8!" I exclaimed. 'That ought to be more than enough to take care of the freaking slime.' Not a moment later, the two in my hand morphed into an eight. The moment that happened, I could feel power flowing through my veins.

"Well, well" I said as I looked at the huge slime. "Wanna see you resist this!" I exclaimed as I got the knife back from my pocket and dashed towards him, at the highest speed my 8 percent could reach. When I was about to reach the slime, I shot my arms forward with max of my strength The result was completely unexpected. I passed through the body of the slime, completely piercing it and falling down on the other side. Soon after, I was covered in black smoke. After it dispersed, on the slime's place was a huge crystal.

I quickly stood up and placed the crystal in my sack. 'Damn, it seems like at percent of my strength was overkill' I wandered to myself as I looked around me. The walls were extremely cracked and the place I was standing when I launched myself forward was completely destroyed. 'Damn, my speed alone did that' I thought as I focused my attention on the place. 'oh well, what's done is already done' I thought as I walked out of that area and headed for the entrance of the second floor.

* * *

I opened the doors of the adventurers guild. Eina immediately caught sight of me. "Bell-kun, you are here early" she said as she walked towards me. I nodded. "Yeah, I was bored from killing slimes so I decided to call it a day.". Eina simply looked around worriedly.

"Bell-kun, I suggest you turn the crystals as soon as you can" she said, still looking around. I looked confusedly at her. "Why?". She sighed. "Well, because of the absurd amount of crystals you brought yesterday, rumor started to spread about that. Because of the rumor, a lot of adventurers have been coming to the guild lately looking for you. They are probably trying to steal from you." I nodded. It made sense. I quickly headed towards the counter.

I looked at the receptionist whose job was to exchange the crystals for valis. "I would like to exchange the crystals." she nodded as she got an iron tray from the counter and handed it to me. I then placed all my crystals on that tray. Differently from yesterday, she didn´t even looked surprised by the fact that I brought a boss crystal. Instead, she simply sighed as she got the crystals and handed me 149.000 valis. I thanked her and placed the money on the sack. After that, I went to speak to Eina.

"Eina-chan, there is one thing that I forgot to ask you yesterday. What are the crystals for?" I asked Eina. She looked surprised for a moment before answering. "Well, they have a lot of utilities. The main one is that they can be transformed in all kind of energy. Like, it´s because of them that the city has illumination and furnaces." I nodded. That certainly must generate a lot of income for the guild. That´s probably why crystals are so expensive.

After acquiring that information, I said goodbye to Eina and went home.

After walking for a bit, I was already at the entrance of the run-down church. I then went straight to my room. Hestia had told me yesterday that she normally stays until 11pm on her job on Tuesdays, so she wasn't at home. When I entered the room, I checked the time. It was exactly 4pm. 'damn, it´s ´pretty damn early, isn´t it?" I thought as I lay down on the sofa.

"Lets´s see…" I muttered as I looked through the pages of the note pad. "Okay, so I already have detailed information in 7 different monsters, one of them being a Boss. I also have a map of the first and second floors. Hmm, why does it feel´s like I´m forgetting something?' I said to myself. My eyes widened not a second later. "I forgot to write about the second floor´s Boss!" I exclaimed to myself as I began to write about it on a blank paper.

After I had done that, I placed both note pads on my pocket and went to sleep, since I had nothing better to do.

* * *

3 days time-skip. (It´s now Friday)

I looked through the pages of my note pad as I went to the dungeon. I already had information on all monsters from the first to the fourth floor along with all the maps. The monsters from the third and fourth floors were goblins and insects. Nothing I couldn´t handle with 2 percent of my strength. Also, my stats stayed the same these two days since I didn´t feel like upgrading so soon. I had wanted to accumulate a lot of experience and to release it all in one go.

After finishing looking at my note pads, I entered the dungeon and went straight to the fifth floor. I looked around it as I got my note pads back from my pocket, already drawing the beginning of the map. It looked just like all the other floors. Cavernous.

I sighed. I had already gotten bored of the same landscape over and over again. I wanted something different. That´s when I noticed the monsters.

'Seriously?' I thought to my self as I looked at the monsters of the fifth floor. They were the same as the past four floors, which means that there were wolves, slimes, goblins and insects.'

'Wow, I at least had some hope for the monsters, expecting them to be different, but they are the same as the past four floor!' I thought annoyed. Since the monsters were the same, I had no information to collect, so I placed my monster note pad back on my pocket. "So much for a change, huh?" I thought as I kept looking around the dungeon, increasing the size of the map. After 30 minutes the map was complete.

' At least this one was much bigger than the previous floors' I thought. 'oh well, might as well search for the boss and get this over with'. I then pulled my knife from my pocket and started my search for the boss. It didn´t take more then 6 minutes for me to find it. I looked at the boss. It was a huge worm. I sighed.

´Might as well make this interesting´i thought as I raised my fist. I then said "limit set 0.5". ´well, if I´m gonna have to battle this worm, I might as well give me a challenging experience´ I thought as I dashed towards the worm.

When I was near the worm, I jumped on top of it. It seemed to notice me since it started to move around, trying to take me off of it. "Sorry Worm-san, but I ain´t going anywhere!" I exclaimed as I thrust my dagger deep into it´s body. After that, it started to move around even more. "Well, Worm-san, would you mind stop moving around?" I asked it as I gripped the knife as hard as I could, trying to not fall off. The worm gave no answer as it continued to struggle.

I sighed. "Sorry, Worm-san, but play time is over" I said as pulled the knife out of it´s body and jumped to it´s head. When my feet touched it´s head, I immediately brought my knife down with all my strength, opening a hole on it´s head. Not a moment later, the worm evaporated in black smoke, causing me to fall down. Just as I was about to hit the floor, I did a back flip in the air and fell gracefully on the floor.

After falling, I got the crystal and put it in my sack. Just as I was about to head out of the dungeon, I heard an ear-splitting noise. I looked at it´s direction. A couple meters behind me was a minotaur running at full speed. 'the fuck?' I thought as I started to run. 'what the hell is a minotaur doing on the fifth floor?!' I thought as ran at full speed, with the minotaur following me wherever I went.

´Well, I can probably take down a minotaur if use 20 percent of my power, right?" I thought as I ran trough the fifth floor. "Limit set 20" I exclaimed, but nothing happened. "Huh?" I asked my self as I continued running, the minotaur closing in one me. Then I remembered the five hours cool down. 'Shit, I still have 4 hours and 55 minutes before I can use it again." I thought as the minotaur got closer be each passing second. There was no way I could outrun it.

'Damn, if I were using 2 percent of my strength I could probably outrun it, but no, I just freaking had to set the limit to 0.5" I thought ironically. 'Brain, think!' I ordered my brain as I kept running. After running for 2 more minutes, something terrible happened. I had hit a dead end. 'Just my luck, huh?' I thought as I looked at the dead end. The minotaur had stopped running at was currently glaring daggers at me. 'is this really my end?' I thought terrified as I looked at the minotaur.

The minotaur then got an ax that was strapped to it´s back and held it in front of me with both hands. He then raised both his arms up, reaching the ceiling and brought them down. I closed my eyes, awaiting for the worse. But it never came. I slowly opened up my eyes only to see that the minotaur had disappeared. In it´s place was a beautiful woman.

She had long blonde hair, golden eye and a slender body. She was wearing a knight outfit consisting of metal headband while wearing a blue backless outfit and metal leg plates.

She was looking at me with a curious look in her eyes. I quickly figured out that she had killed him. 'Right now I have three choices.' i thought to myself. ' Option 1: I can thank her and she will forget about me shortly. Option 2: I can act amazed about her strength, ask her her name and she will most likely forget about me in a few days. Option 3: I can run away screaming like a little girl. This will cause a strong impression on her and she will probably try to look for me later on.´. I didn´t even need to think. I immediately got up and started screaming like a little girl while running around the dungeon.

After i got out of the dungeon i let out a sight.'Well, this will probably leave a strong impression on her' I thought happily while I walked towards the adventurers guild.

 **Read & Review~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dungeon ni Deai o Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darou ka?**

* * *

"Eina-chan!" I screamed as I entered the adventurer's guild building, my clothes splashing blood everywhere.

Eina quickly looked up from the book she was reading at the counter. "Oh, Bell-kun." After that she spent 3 more seconds staring blankly at me until she finally came back to her senses. "What the hell happened?!" she screamed as she ran towards me.

I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. "Well, a minotaur came and-" before I could continue Eina interrupted me "A minotaur?!"

I simply nodded. "So, as I was saying, a minotaur appeared and I was ambushed. Just as the jackass was about to kill me, a girl killed him,spilling blood all over me, and I ran away screaming." I continued my story.

"Wait, why would you run away?" Eina asked.

"Well, I have my reasons" I answered as I thought 'there is no freaking way I'm telling her I did that so I could meet her afterward.'.

Eina, seeing I wouldn't budge on that matter, asked "Okay, so, is there a reason you came to the guild instead of your home to wash yourself up?"

I nodded. "Yup, I wanna know who she is"

Eina sighed. "Why am I not surprised?" she muttered. I simply smirked at that. She then headed to the counter, motioning for me to follow. I did as I was told.

Upon arriving at the counter, she asked me as she took a huge book from behind it "Tell me all that you know about this girl." I nodded. "Hmm, she has blonde hair, is strong enough to one-hit-kill a minotaur, uses a sword, she was using a backless outfit with some armor-" before I continued, Eina shoved the book on my face.

I quickly pushed away the book as I asked her "What's the big idea?!" Instead of answering, she pointed at the page the book was open. There it showed an image of the same girl I met on the dungeon. Above the image was the name Aiz Wallenstein. "That's her!" I exclaimed as I got the book back from a table, planning to read it's contents.

Before I could even read the first sentence, Eina said "Bell-kun, she is out of your league in all imaginable ways. She is one of Orario's finest adventurers, and also known as Sword Princess."

I looked up from the book with a puzzled expression and asked "And?". Eina also had a puzzled expression on her features "And what?" she asked. "I'm waiting for the part in which you explain why she is out of my league" I said, still waiting for said part.

"Wait, the fact that she is considered one of Orario's greatest adventurers means nothing to you?"

I smirked. "Since when could petty things like that stop me? The only thing I need to know is whether she has a love interest or not."

Eina sighed. "Well, she doesn't" she started.

My face instantly brightened up at that part.

"But that doesn't mean anything. She has rejected over a 1000 confessions, and from pretty damn good adventurers at that." she continued.

Contrary to Eina's expectation, that last sentence didn't take the smile out of my face, if anything, it even increased it. "Well, I like a challenge when I see one" I said as I smirked even more.

Eina simply face-palmed at my comment. "Either way, Bell-kun, do you have crystals to turn in?" she said, trying to change the subject.

I nodded as I headed for the exchange area. Before I even got there, the person in charge of exchanging already had an expectant face. When I got there, she simply pointed at the tray. We had already gotten to the point where those useless formalities weren't needed anymore. I then placed the single boss crystal on the tray.

She simply looked at that with a face that said : Why am I not surprised? She then got the Boss-crystal from the tray and placed 90.000 valis in bag in front of me. I quietly got the bag and thanked her. After thanking her, I was about to leave the guild when Eina called me.

"Bell-kun!" Eina called out for me, catching my attention, while she ran towards me.

I turned around. "What?" I asked plainly.

Eina then looked down, avoiding eye contact "Well, you know, since you are new to the city and all, I was thinking if I could go with you tomorrow to buy your equipment, since I have been on the city for much longer and-" before she continued, I said "Really? Thanks Eina-chan! It's a date. How about we meet and the fountain at the main plaza 11am tomorrow?"( I have no idea if that place even exists).

She looked at me, blushing at the word date while she tried to mutter an okay. Seeing that she was fine with the time, I quickly said goodbye to her and exited the adventurers guild.

* * *

Time-skip

I looked around the central plaza, looking for Eina. It didn't take me long to find her. She was standing next to the fountain. I then walked over to where she was. When I was near her, I asked "Did you wait too long?".

Eina turned around, surprised. Apparently, she had been too deep in thought to notice my presence. After on second, she remembered my earlier question and said "Oh, I also just got here."

I sighed. It was pretty much obvious she had waited for me. 'I should have gotten here earlier' I thought to myself. I decided to just go along with it.

"Ah, that's good. So, do you know any good places for buying armor?" I asked Eina, since I was eager to get my new gear. Well, after spending one week using only normal clothes and a dagger, that was to be expected.

She nodded. "Yes, follow me" she said as she walked over to the dungeon.'why are we going to the dungeon' I thought as I didn't understand the situation.

After reaching the entrance of the dungeon, she turned left, entering a corridor. After walking straight for a minute, she took a turn right, entering what seemed to be the start of a shopping mall.

"What is this?" I asked as I looked at the structure in front of me. There were various stores on both sides and some stairs on the far end, leading to an upper level of the mall. I had no idea of such a place, because upon reaching the entrance of the dungeon, I walk down the stairs, never turning left.

"This, Bell-kun, is where the adventurers buy they armor and weapon" she said as she walked around the area. I followed her closely.

As we passed the various stores, I couldn't help but to look at the shop windows, admiring the various armor and weapons displayed. There were all types of weapons: Spears, swords, katanas, hammers, axes, greatswords,daggers...every weapon one could possibly imagine.

As I admired the weapons, I looked into the prices of some weapons. They were really overpriced. Some easily passed the billions of valis (Since Bell gained a ridiculous amount of money, I thought I might as well make the prices a bit higher). I looked at Eina, worried. Even though I had made a ridiculous amount of money on this past five days, there was no way I could afford any of these.

'Prices are so damn high' I thought as I looked at a 3 billions valis dagger as we walked. "Hey, Eina, I don't think I can afford the things" I said as I looked over to her.

She simply looked back at me and gave me a smile. "Don't worry, Bell-kun. The place where are going is much cheaper."

"Huh?" I said, confused at her statement.

At the moment I said that, we reached the staircase. As we climbed it, she explained "Bell-kun, you see, the first floor only have weapons from top blacksmiths from the Hephaestus familia. On the upper floors, we have blacksmiths who aren't recognized as top-class yet."

I nodded. "Wait, but in that case, wouldn't the quality of their products be bad?" I asked as we still climbed the staircase.

"Not necessarily. Even though there are indeed some products that are incredibly horrible, there are also pretty good one. It's just that the person who made them isn't widely known yet." She answered just as we reach the end of the stair case.

After walking for a bit, we were in front of some sort of store. It looked quite old, but was well taken care of. We then walked inside.

"This store probably should have products on your price rage." she said as she started walking around the store.

Instead of following her, I walked around, searching for some armor befitting of me. 'Damn, I'm finally getting rid of my old clothes' I thought as I looked around the store.

After 5 minutes of extensive search, I finally found the perfect armor for me. (To lazy to describe it, just Bell's third armor, the one he get's after teaming up with Welf.) The price was rather low, about 80.000 valis. Since I had brought 1.000.000 valis with me to spend, this was basically nothing.

I then called Eina over and showed her the armor I had chosen. She looked at it. "Well, I think it suits you , Bell-kun." she said as looked at it. I then got the box in which the armor was contained and brought it to the counter.

"I would like to buy this set, please" I told the owner, who was reading a book, as I placed it on top of the counter.

"What's the name of the blacksmith?" he asked as he passed the page of his book.

I then searched the armor for some kind of signature. Not even a minute after, I had found it. Apparently, it was made by someone named Fellwyn.

I looked at the owner and said "It's Fellwyn"

The owner looked surprised for a moment before closing the book and looking at the price tag. "Do you have the money with you, kid?" he asked.

I nodded as I placed 80.000 valis on the counter. He then took them and went back to reading.

'A man of few words, huh?' I thought as I placed the box under my arm. I was extremely anxious to try them on at home. I then remembered something. 'where is Eina?' just as I was about to start looking for her, I felt a hand on her shoulder.

"So, I'm guessing you want to get home fast, to try your new armor, right, Bell-kun?" Eina said as she looked at me with a smile.

'damn, I forgot that this was a date. I can't just ditch Eina and go home' I thought as I looked at her smiling face. "Well, I think it can wait" I said.

"Don't fool me Bell-kun, although I have only known you for a short time, I already know what you are like." Eina said with a teasing smile.

"But-" before I could continue, Eina interrupted me. "So, you may not know, but there is a restroom nearby, so why don't you change there and we continue?"

I smiled. That was a perfect idea. "Okay, so where is it?" I asked Eina eagerly.

She then pointed at the door of the store. "Head straight" she said.

'Well, at least it doesn't seem difficult to get there.' I thought as I walked out of the store. Even with my messed up sense of direction, I should be able to walk straight.

Thankfully I managed to find the bathroom. After changing into my new armor and throwing my old clothes in the trash, I went back to the store to meet Eina.

After eating with Eina, we went back to the store.(Sorry, but my schedule is tight, so I had to skip their lunch)

"Eina-chan, why are we going back to the store?" I asked Eina, confused as to why we would go there again.

"Bell-kun, don't tell me you forgot that you have to buy a weapon?" Eina asked me.

My eyes widened. I had totally forgotten about that. I then scratched the back of my head sheepishly "Yeah, kinda" I said.

Eina simply face-palmed at my antics. "Well, either way, are you going to get what type of weapon, Bell-kun?"

'Good question' I thought as I looked around the store. 'Let's see... I think a sword would be nice, hmm, you know what? I'm getting two swords. Gonna dual-wield.' I thought as I stared at some words.

I then turned my head around to face Eina. "Well, I was thinking of getting two swords so I can dual-wield." I told her.

She mused over my statement. "Bell-kun, you are aware that dual-wielding is extremely difficult, right?" she asked.

I nodded.

After looking around for a bit, I finally found 2 swords that seemed to be good. The first one had a white hilt with a black blade and the other one was the opposite: black hilt and white blade. Strangely enough, they weren't a set, and were actually in really distant places in the store. Also they were both 100.000 valis.

After taking them to the owner and paying for them, I said goodbye to Eina and headed home.

* * *

As I walked home, I analyzed my new weapons. They were both made by the same person: Fellwyn. 'strange, I'm sure I have heard that name somewhere before.' I thought to myself as I walked. Then it hit me. It was the same person who made my armor. I smiled. Seems like this fellow truly did good equipment.

After walking for 5 more minutes, I arrived home. I then opened the door of the church and headed for my room. Seeing the door was closed, I knocked on it.

"Hestia, you there?" I asked as I knocked.

Not one second later, Hestia opened the doors. She was using her usual attire. "Sorry Bell-kun, I had just come back, so I was changin-" she then stopped her sentence as she looked at my armor.

"Bell-kun!" she exclaimed as she looked at my new armor. "When did you buy this?" she asked as she admired my armor.

"Well, today I went to the mall with my friend to buy it" I answered as I walked inside the room.

"I see..." Hestia said as she followed me inside the room. "Wait, friend? Since when do you have a friend, Bell-kun?" Hestia asked curiously.

"Oh, it's my adviser from the guild, Eina-chan" I answered. I shouldn't have done that. I definitely shouldn't have done that.

"Hoo, Eina-chan, huh?" Hestia said as she approached me slowly, her hair shadowing her eyes.

"Since when do you use Chan when referring to advisers, Bell-kun?" She asked as she shortened the distance between us even more. Killing intent completely flowing out of her.

'Shit, shit,shit..." I thought as she approached me. "I could have sworn she was a dere-dere or a tsundere at most, not a freaking yandere" I thought as I took a step back.

'I must find a way out of this situation. Think brain, think!' I thought as Hestia approached even closer. At that moment I had an idea.

"Hestia, what do you mean by me calling my adviser Chan?" I asked Hestia, making her stop.

"Huh?" she asked with a puzzled voice, her killing intent also was decreasing.

"Her name is literally Eina Chan, I normally call her Eina-san" I said in a desperate attempt, trying to fool the goddess.

At the moment, any killing intent that she had disappeared and her eyes showed again. She then hugged me as she rubbed her cheek on my face.

"Of course! How silly of me! Bell-kun would never cheat on me." she said as she continued hugging me.

At the moment, I felt the intense urge to say :Since when are we dating? But held it back, since I valued my life.

The rest of day proceeded without problems. When it was around 11 pm, I said"Hestia, I would like to do the stats update now."

"Huh?" Hestia said as she stared at me. "I thought you were saving it for later"

"Yeah, but it has already been a long time. I wanna do it already." I told her as I laid on the bed and took off my shirt.

"If you say so..." Hestia said as she climbed on the bed and started the ritual.

While in the middle of the ritual, I could have sworn I had heard a "the hell". After it was over, Hestia got out of the bed and handed me a paper.

I looked at it. It said : strength- XS - 3500, endurance- X - 3030, dexterity – XSS- 4005, agility- XS- 3600, magic – SSS-1200, luck – SS- 1040.

'The hell is X?' I thought to myself. I then looked up at Hestia, searching for an answer. She simply shook her head.

" There aren't any status with a X in the records, Bell-kun" she said with an amazed face.

I sighed as I though 'Just how much overpowered am I? Well, not that I am complaining'. Either way, the ritual had made me tired so I said goodnight to Hestia and went to sleep in the sofa.

* * *

I yawned as I walked through the streets of Orario. Yesterday had been a really eventful day. I got myself new equipment and got even more overpowered.

As I calmly walked the streets, I heard a scream. "Huh?" I said out loud as looked around, trying to pinpoint it's location. Thankfully (or not) the person screamed again, allowing me to find it's location.

It was in a dark alley.

In the place were 3 person. Two girls and one man. One of the girl appeared to be 18 years old. She had bluish gray hair which was tied in a small knot in a pony tail style. Her eyes were the same color as her hair and she had a milky white smooth skin. She seemed to be a human.

The other girl appeared to also be 18 years old. She had blue eyes and short blond hair. She seemed to be an elf because of her ears. Also, both girls were wearing the same attire. Some sort of maid outfit.

As for the man, he seemed to be in his mid forties. He also seemed to be an adventurer if the greatsword on his back was any indication. He had a short black hair and black eyes.

The man was holding a dagger on the gray-haired girl neck, threatening to kill her. The blond one seemed indecisive as to what she should do. None of the three seemed to have noticed my presence.

'Hmm... this should be a great situation to test out my swords.' I thought as I got both my swords from out of the scabbard. After having both swords in hand, a dashed at the man and slashed at his left arm.

Since the man hadn't noticed my presence, he was caught completely off guard, as such, my sword made a big cut oh his arm. He immediately let go of the girl and feel to the ground in pain. I immediately placed myself between the man and the girls.

I looked at my back, eying both girls "Are you alright?" I asked them, concern evident in my voice.

Both nodded, still trying to comprehend what had happened.

The man then made a sound, bringing my attention to him. "Fucking Brat" he said as he drew his broadsword from his back with his right arm in order to use it as support to stand up.

After he was up again, he looked at me with rage burning in his eyes. "You will pay for this" the man started "Bernard!" he screamed as loud as he could. On that instant, a extremely bulky man fell from the skies.

'The hell?' I thought as I eyed the newcomer apparently named Bernard. He was easly 6'5 feet tall. He had a shaved hair and a huge ax on his back. Bernard the looked back to talk to the man.

"Sirou-nii, what happen?" Bernard said as he walked over to the man.

"That brat over there hurt me" The man, now known as Sirou, said as he pointed at me.

Bernard looked back at me with rage in his eyes. "How dare you hurt Nii-san? He exclaimed as he got his greatsword from his back at pointed it at me.

I sighed. Seems like this would be troublesome. I was not too fond of fighting humans. 'oh well, what can I do?' I thought as I sighed again.

I looked back at the girls and said "Get back".

The gray-haired one did as she was told while the blonde one said "I can help you"

I smiled. "What type of man would I be to make a beautiful girl such as you dirty your hands while fighting such scum?"

The blonde looked taken aback by my statement. Her expression the morphed into a slight blush as she retreated back with the gray-haired on to the back of the alley.

Once the girls were at the back at the alley, I turned my attention to the big guy. "Your name is Bernard, right?" He nodded. "Okay, any last words?"he looked at me puzzled. Before he could register that it was a provocation, I was already behind him.

I then thrust my sword in his back. Before it could penetrate, a greatsword blocked it.

I looked at the man with wide eyes 'Did he really block it in such a short time?' I thought as jumped back. ' seems like this will be more interesting that I thought' I thought as a smirk appeared over my face.

"Seems like you are an opponent worthy of fighting me." I said as drew back my sword. While doing that, I checked the back of my hand. In it was the number 0.25. 'Oh yeah, Hestia told me to use a much smaller number this morning because I had gotten so strong. After that I set my limit to 0.25' I thought as I remembered what had happened earlier this morning.

'I hope 0.25 will be enough to defeat this giant.' I thought as sweat dropped from my face. I still had more 4 hours until I could set the limit again. 'damn, this is the same that happened with the minotaur. Only difference is that this time, I am kicking the ass of my enemy.'I thought as I smirked even more.

I then looked at Bernard and dashed at him. When I was near, I slashed at his feet, making him fall down.

I then placed my sword on his neck and said "Would you mind retreating? I don't feel like killing you in front of these girls."

He simply nodded as he got back up and started running out of the alleyway, picking up Sirou in the way.

I looked back at the other two girls who had a look of awe in their eyes. Then, the blonde haired on got up and bowed. "Thank you for helping us, mister adventurer"

I simply scratched the back of my head sheepishly as I said "Don't worry 'bout it" While doing that, a thought passed trough my mind 'damn, scratching the back of my head is becoming my signature move, huh?'.

Both girls then approached me. The silver haired one said "No, we are really grateful for saving us, mister adventurer. Is there someway we can repay you?"

"Well, telling me your names would suffice" I said as I didn't feel like taking a reward from these girls.

Their eyes widened. The silver haired on then said "How rude of us. My name is Syr Flova and my friend is Ryu Lyon" The blonde haired one, now identified as Ryu, nodded.

"Wow, beautiful names" I said. I truly meant it.

Both of them blushed.

I then said "Okay, since I'm done here, I'm heading to the dungeon, so goodbye." I said as I started walking away.

Before I could go any further, Syr called me "Mister, you haven't told us your name"

I looked back at them "How silly of me. My name is Bell Crannel." I said as I turned to face them.

"Bell, huh?"said Syr. "Bell-san, can you please wait right there?" she said as an idea crossed her mind.

I nodded. "Sure, but what for?" instead of answering, she just ran off.

I looked at Ryu. "Do you have any idea where she went?"

Ryu answered "She probably is heading to the restaurant we work on, Hostess of Fertility. Speaking of which, could you please go there to eat after the dungeon?" she said with expectant eyes.

"Sure." I said since I had nothing planned afterward anyways.

Soon enough, Syr came back holding bento. She then handed it to me. "Here, please accept it as thanks" she said with a blush on her face.

I got it from her and said "Thanks, but you didn't need to do this much. I'm sure anyone would have done the same if they were to see beautiful woman such as yourself in trouble." I said.

Both of them immediately blushed at my sentence. I decided that if stayed there anymore, I wouldn't be able to finish the sixth floor in one day, so I said "Bye" as I walked away.

Little did I know that on that day, I conquered the heart of 3 girls without even trying.

 **Read & Review~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danmachi.**

* * *

I opened the door and entered the church. I calmly walked to my room as I whistled happily to my self. I had just been to the guild and they gave over 2 millions valis. Well, probably cause I went into a killing drive of sorts in the dungeon.

I myself couldn't understand what had happened in the dungeon. Well, if I had to justify my killing streak, it would probably be because I was really looking forward for the dinner. Well, at first, such a reason wouldn't make any sense, but my body works in strange ways.

When I'm sad, I feel like killing monsters, when I'm bored I feel like killing monsters, when I'm sleepy I feel like killing monsters, when I'm happy I feel like killing monsters... and so on. Well, what I mean is, no matter my mood, I feel like killing monsters.

Well, it would be fine if it was just that, but there is more. The more intense the emotion I'm feeling, the more monsters I feel like killing. (Damn, it rhymes) As such, since I was extremely happy about tonight's dinner, I felt like killing a lot of monster. ALOT.

'Well, it's not like it's a date' I thought to myself 'Even though she invited me to a restaurant, she works there and I'm pretty much sure that she invited me as thanks for saving them'

'You know what? I was never a person to be pessimistic about things, might as well think of it as date' I thought as I opened the door. As expected, Hestia wasn't there.

'Thanks God' I thought to myself as I looked up at the ceiling. I was afraid of Hestia coming home early. If she had, she would probably ask me where I was going and I didn't think I would be able to handle Yandere Hestia again.

I then placed my bag of valis in the couch and went to the bathroom to wash my face. While I was there, I looked at my reflection in the mirror. 'Even after one week, I still can't get used to it' I thought as I looked at my face. Before meeting Hestia, I had brown hair and chocolate eyes, but the stat-up changed my hair to white and my eyes to red.

It's not like I was displeased by the change. In fact, I loved it. Well, the truth is, I had always thought I looked too normal, as such, I wanted to change. But, I hadn't heard of any type of appearance changing magic, so I always thought that I was bound to look normal for the rest of my life.

Well, you can probably guess how happy I was by the transformation. Before it, no matter how much I tried, I couldn't grow taller or grow muscles, but thanks to the transformation, I grew much taller and got somewhat muscular.

'Okay, I should probably wash my face and head to the restaurant' I thought as I looked away from the mirror and opened the tap. Soon enough, there was water flowing all over my hand. I then got a handful of water and brought it to my face, cleaning it of all the blood, both from me and the monsters, and all of the dust.

After finishing washing my face, I dried it with the towel and got out of the bathroom. After getting some money with me, about 10.000 valis, I got out of the church and headed towards the pub. After 10 minutes of walking, I figured out something. I was lost.

'Oh yeah, Ryu-chan never did tell me the address' I thought as I looked around. After looking around for more 5 minutes I gave up and decided to ask for directions.

Just as I was about to start asking for directions, a voice called my name.

"Bell-san!"

I looked around to search for it's owner. It seemed somewhat familiar. Not even one second later, I found where it came from. Syr was waving her hands in front of me.

'Oh, that's why it felt familiar' I thought as I walked towards Syr.

"Hey Syr-chan!" I said as I was three steps from her. Hey eyes widened as she immediately brought her head down. If one looked carefully, they would be able to notice the red hue on her face.

'Oh yeah, we have only known each other for a day, so calling her Syr-chan right of the bat is a bit too much even for me' I thought.

"Ah, sorry Syr-san, I just said chan by instict." I explained myself.

Syr then raised her head, the blush still on her face. "Oh, it's not like that, Bell-san. I have no problems with you saying it, I was just caught by surprise" she said as she shook her head.

"Well, if I can call you Syr-chan, it would only be fair if you could call me Bell-kun instead of Bell-san." I said as I stared at her.

Her eyes widened "Really?" I nodded "Then, B-Bell-kun, what are you doing here?" she asked while stuttering when saying my name.

'Oh yeah, it was Ryu-chan who told me to come over, not her' I thought as she stared at me, waiting for an answer.

"Well, since your friend told me where you worked, I thought I might as well visit" I said while looking at her. I made an effort to make sure I used your friend instead of Ryu-chan, since I had no idea how I should address Ryu.

"Ah" she simply said as she stared at me. Not even a second later, she said "So, would you like to come in?"

I nodded. Syr then walked over to a big building. It sat on a brick lined street. The front entrance had a two doors with wood carvings decorating the frame. In between the two front windows of the pub, a large fish carving could be seen. A sign which said "Hostess of Fertility" was placed on the right side of the entrance, as well as on an overhanging sign with a crossed fork and knife.

After arriving at the entrance of building, Syr opened the doors and led me inside. Inside the pub there were several tables and it was well-lit. Inside there were various adventures and waitresses. The standard waitress uniform consisted of a green, long puffed sleeve with wide-neck and white trimming, white collar, above the knee dress, a white apron and headband, a small orange bow under the collar, back leggings and short, ankle-high brown boots.

Apparently, the restaurant didn't care much for race, as there were various types of waitresses. There were half-elves, elves, cat people, humans and so on. Also, the same could be said about the customers.

Syr then guided me to a table and brought me the menu. I then opened and looked through the pages. As I was reading the fifth page, a hand appeared from behind my left shoulder and pointed at a food.

"I would recommend this, Bell-san" a voice said. I quickly turned around only to be face to face with Ryu. Our faces were less then 1 inch apart. Soon enough, a mild blush took over her face and she took a step back, increasing the distance between us.

"Oh, Ryu" I said while ignoring what had just happened. Even though I was pretty composed on the outside, on the inside I felt like killing a lot of monster. A LOT. (For those who didn't get it, Bell is happy. REALLY HAPPY.)

"Hello, Bell-san" Ryu said "Thanks for coming"

I just shrugged it off with a "No problem"

I then remembered something. She refereed to me as Bell-san. "Ryu-san." I said, catching her attention.

"What?"

"You know, I'm not too fond of formalities, so could you please drop the san?" I asked her kindly.

Her eyes widened. Apparently she was caught by surprise. "If you wish so, Bell-k-ku-kun" Ryu said while stuttering like crazy on the Kun part. Her face also had a deep red blush on it.

'Huh?' I thought 'Seems like she really is a kuudere' I thought as I stared at her reaction. After some seconds, her blush disappeared.

"Either way, Bell-k-kun" she said, stuttering a little on the kun "what would you like to order?" she said as she took a note pad from a pocket of her apron.

"Hmm... I would like what you suggested." I said as I remembered that she suggest a dish from the menu.

"Huh? Were you able to look properly at the dish?" she asked since she was puzzled by my order.

"Nope, but anything you suggest ought to be good." I said as a big grin took over my features.

She then blushed into a deep crimson and walked away.

When she was gone, I looked around the pub. There were 10 tables in total, with tons of adventurers. 'This place must make a lot of money, huh?' I thought as I looked at the sheer amount of customers. The number of people was overwhelming. Well, the fact that I wasn't too fond of crowds didn't help.

Just as I was about to look around more, a voice called out for me.

"Hey, adventurer!"

I turned around to meet a rather, hmm, large woman. She was extremely tall and had brown hair and brown eyes. Her uniform seemed to be the same as the other waitresses, although black where all of the waitress's were green. She was also cleaning a plate with a cloth.

'She seems to be the manager' I thought as I looked at the towering woman.

"Are you the one who saved Ryu and Syr this mourning?" she asked as she eyed me up.

I nodded.

A wide smile appeared on her face. She then said "Everything you eat is on the house"

I immediately shook my head. "Thanks, but it was nothing. Either way, I brought money" I said as I looked at her.

She the replied "I insist"

I shook my head. Just as I about to deny, she said "I INSIST" the difference was that this time, her voice was filled to the brim with blood lust. The only thing passing trough my head was 'scary'

I nodded, trying to make her stop. She immediately smiled and the killing intent disappeared.

"So, I haven't seen you around, are you not from this part of the city?" she said, changing the subject.

I nodded. "I am, but I only arrived here and became an adventurer this Monday." I said.

Her eyes widened "Wait, you only became an adventurer Monday?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Then I guess Syr and Ryu were exaggerating when they told me about you" she said more to her self than to me.

"Why is that?" I asked since I was curious as to how they described me.

"Well, according to their description, you seemed to be as skillful and powerful as a level 2 adventurer" she said.

"Ah, I see..."

"Well, either way, what floor are you now?" she asked.

"Ah, I finished the sixth today." I said nonchalantly.

She almost dropped the dish she was cleaning. "Are you telling me you cleared all the way up to the sixth floor in seven days?"

"Ah, not exactly since yesterday I didn't go to the dungeon."

"Wait, so you cleared one floor per day since you got here?" she asked, amazed.

I nodded.

"How big is your party?" she asked.

"Huh? Party? I don't have one." this time the plate fell from her hands. Just as it was about to fall on the floor and break, I caught it with my foot. I then brought my legs forward, sending the plate up in the air. When it was in the air, I caught it with my right hand and placed it at the table.

All that happened in less that 2 seconds.

She looked at me with wide eyes.

She then shook her head as she muttered something like "Young ones".

"Either way, who is your god?" she asked as she got the plate from the table and went back to cleaning it

"Ah, Hestia" I answered.

"Ah, as far as I can remember, she doesn't have a lot of familia members, does she?"

I nodded "Yeah, I'm the only one."

She looked at me with wide eyes "So, you are telling me that you arrived here sevens days ago, is currently on the seventh floor, doesn't have a party and has no familia member to give you pointers?" she asked incredulously.

"That's pretty much it" I said wile nodding.

She just stared at me with dead eyes and went to the kitchen.

'Strange...' I thought to myself as I looked at her retreating form.

Not even a minute later, both Ryu and Syr came from the kitchen holding various dishes. They then placed them all in the table and then sat on the chairs. They turned around and looked at me.

"Wait, what...?" I asked, not understanding what was going one. In my mind, various thoughts passed trough my head, such as 'Did I order so much food?' 'Why are the sitting at the table? Not that I mind'

"Well, we were wondering if you were going to eat the food, Bell-kun." Syr said while pointing at the dish in front of me. Ryu simply nodded.

I looked down in surprise. I hadn't even noticed that the food was already there. The dish Ryu had chosen for me was a steak of meat surrounded by dozens of vegetables.

"Ah, yes..." I said as I took my fork and knife and cut a piece of the meat and brought it to my mouth. I must say that the taste felt amazing. The moment the meat entered my mouth, it melt, stimulating my taste buds. It was extremely soft with an exquisite flavor.

Ryu looked at me expectantly. "How was it?" she asked.

"Words can't describe how good this is" I said as I took another piece from the meat.

"Thanks..." was the short and quiet reply that came from Ryu as she blushed a little.

'Huh?' I thought 'why is she blushing?'

Syr, seeing my unspoken question, said "It was Ryu who made it"

My eyes widened. 'Wow, she sure can cook.' I thought as I stared at the her.

Her blush just increased under my stare.

Syr then coughed, taking my attention to her. "Bell-kun, now taste this." she said as she handed me a dish. It seemed to be some sort of soup.

I gladly took it and ate from it with a spoon. It was just as good as the meat, even though in a different way. While the meat was more on the sour side, this was the complete opposite. It was extremely sweet. Also, it seemed to have some sort of black pepper in it which just added more to it's unusual flavor.

I looked at Syr and said "This is also amazing"

Syr then looked down with a blush on her face. I didn't need explaining to figure out it was her who did it. All of a sudden, a question appeared in my mind.

"Hey, is it normal for the waitresses here to also cook?" I asked both Syr and Ryu.

Ryu only shook her head while Syr explained "Not really, from all of us waitress only me and Ryu can cook. Also, we only do it in special occasions."

"I see..." I said. Again, another question appeared in my mind.

"Oh yeah, is it normal for the waitresses to seat with their customer?"

Syr shook her head "Nope. Mama Mia made an exception because it would be lonely for you if you were to eat alone" Syr explained. Again, Ryu only nodded.

"I see..." I thought as took another piece from the steak.

All of a sudden, I had a great idea. 'What if I mix the steak with the soup?' I thought as took a piece of the steak and placed it on the soup. After five seconds, I too it out and ate it. This would probably be one of the best food idea I had ever had. It was freaking delicious.

The sweet taste from the soup mixed with the sour one from the meat, making a delicious contrast. Adding the black pepper, it became AMAZING.

After finishing the dishes, I said good bye to Mama Mia, Syr and Ryu and headed home.

* * *

I was woken abruptly up by Hestia.

"Bell-kun, we are going to be late!" Hestia said as she shook me.

My first thought was 'Damn, she is strong' soon after came 'Wait.. late for what?'

I then stared at Hestia "Late for what?"

Hestia stared at me strangely for a minute then her eyes widened as if she just remembered something really important. "Ah... I forgot to tell you. Today is the party of the gods" Hestia said as she looked at me.

"Party of the what? I asked her, still not understanding shit about what was happening. As you can probably guess, I was not a morning person at all.

Hestia repeated the sentence again, but this time as if she was talking to a baby "P-A-R-T-Y O-F -T-H-E G-O-D-S"

"Okay, but why are they having a party?" I asked after understating whose party it was.

"Well, it's just for the gods to reunite and talk, really" Hestia said.

"So, mind telling me why I'm going? As far as I am concerned, I'm not a god" I said, not understating the situation.

"Well, normally it's just for the gods, but since I got myself an adventurer, it seems like they changed this year's party. In this year's party, the gods are to bring one adventurer of their familia" Hestia explained.

"I see.. but why would they change the whole part for just one god?" I asked, not understanding why such measures were taken just because I entered Hestia's familia

"I my self have no idea" Hestia said "Either way, Bell-kun, that is not important. Just get dressed up already"

"Ah sure, but should I use adventurer clothes?" I asked her, since those were the only clothes that I had.

"Ah, about that..." Hestia started speaking with her head down "I was planning to ask you for money to shop for it, but since you were already asleep, I took the liberty of using your money"

"Oh, okay" I said as I got up from the sofa.

"Wait, Bell-kun, you have no problem with me using your money without asking?" Hestia asked.

"Ah, not really. It's because you accepted me in your familia and gave me the blessing that I have this money on the first place" I calmly said as I walked up to her.

"Bell-kun..." Hestia whispered to her self.

"So, can I see my new clothes?" I asked Hestia.

"Ah, sure." Hestia said as she went over to her bed and got a bag that was on top of it. She then took out some clothes from the bag and handed them over to me.

I gladly took them and went to the bathroom. Once there, I unfolded my new clothes and analyzed them.

'Interesting..." I thought as I looked over at the suit Hestia had bought me. It seemed to be a tuxedo. It also came with a black tie.

I then took out my clothes and put it on. 'Not bad...' I thought to myself as I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

'Well, I probably should fix this sleeping face, huh?' I thought as I looked at my half-asleep expression. I then opened the tap and poured water in my hand. Once my hand was full, I slammed it in my face. It completely woke me up instantly.

"Okay, now it's all good" I said to my self as I looked at my reflection one last time before exiting the bathroom.

I walked into the room only to be thrown to the ground by Hestia "My Bell-kun looks so handsome!" she said as she continued hugging me.

I then got her off of me and got up. She quickly stood up to. She was about to open the door when I noticed something-She was wearing a dress.

Her dress went up to her knees. It was white with flower drawings on the top and bottom. It also showed a bit of Hestia's cleavage. Of course, she was also wearing her blue lace under her breasts, since she never took it of.

"You look beautiful, Hestia" I told her.

Hestia simply blushed at my statement. Afterward, we simply walked with a pleasant silence towards the party.

* * *

I looked at the huge doors in front of me. They were easily twice as big as the church alone. It also seemed to have some magic words on in. I walked towards it and analyzed such words.

"Weight magic, huh..." I murmured slowly to myself. Apparently, this magic used to make the door light-weight.

"Bell-kun, were you just reading the magic?" Hestia asked me with a surprised expression.

"Ah yes, it's something my parents taught me a long time ago" I told her.

"But... that's impossible..." Hestia said with an even more surprised expression on her face.

"Why?" I asked her

"Only gods can read magic words, even the elves, the race with the biggest affinity to magic, can barely comprehend it" Hestia said.

"Wha-" Before we could continue our conversation any longer, the doors opened, showing what I assumed to be a god, given it's peculiar choice of clothing.

Said god had a red and yellow elephant mask over his face, he also had long, shaggy brown hair.. He wore an orange sash that went over his right shoulder and wrapped around his waist. A gold rimmed, leather place sat on his stomach, holding the garb together. He also sported white pants with a dark brown under the knee boots which also had gold accents. He also wore a lot of golden Jewelry, such as a thick gold necklace and arm bands along with gold rimmed gauntlets.

"I am Ganesha!" He exclaimed.

Both me and Hestia sweat dropped at his antics.

"I welcome both of you to my stronghold, the stronghold of Ganesha!" he said again, emphasizing on his name.

"Good to meet you Ganesha-san." I told the strange god politely with a bow.

"Long time no see, Ganesha!" Hestia exclaimed.

"Ah, it's you Hestia. I couldn't notice you at first because of your attire." Ganesha said. He then looked at me. "So, you are the rumored adventurer, huh?"

"Huh?" I said. 'What does he means by rumored?' I thought to my self as I looked at him.

"You don't know? You are the only subject the gods have been talking about these week.." Ganesha said while resting on one of the doors.

"Why?" I asked him curiously.

"Well, aside from being Hestia's first familia member, you already completed the sixth floor. If that wasn't enough, you killed over 200 monsters on your first day." Ganesha said matter-of-factually.

"Wait, how do you know about that?" I asked him. 'How would he know about all these, specially about my first day' I thought as I stared at him.

"Apparently, one adventurer was in the dungeon when he saw you fighting. When he noticed what you were about to do, he started recording you with magic. After that, he showed his god the recording, and his god showed another one and so one... by the end of these week, there wasn't even a good who hadn't seen the video. About the fact of you completing the floors, we gods simply looked at your records in the guild" Ganesha explained.

Hestia looked at me with a surprised face. "Bell-kun, what's this about completing the sixth floor and killing 200 monsters on your first day?" Hestia asked me with a surprised face.

"Well, I was planning to tell you as a surprise, but I'm already at the seventh floor" I told Hestia. To say the truth, I had forgotten to tell her about all that.

Hestia looked at me with an amazed look. She then turned around and motioned for me to follow her. Once we were out of Ganesha's listening area, she stopped.

"Bell-kun, what part of not drawing attention to yourself do you not understand?" Hestia asked me with a pissed-off face.

"Sorry" I told her as I did my signature move "I had no idea someone was watching me"

When I finished the sentence, I remembered something. Right after I killed the boss of the first floor, I had thought I heard footsteps but discarded the thought. 'So someone really was watching me' I thought to my self.

"Well, be more careful last time" Hestia told me. I simply nodded.

We then walked over to Ganesha. Just as we were about to enter, a voice called out from behind us.

"Shrimp!"

Both me and Hestia turned around only to see two girls. The first one had light red hair and red eyes. Her hair was tied in a single ponytail. She seemed to be wearing some sort of dress. The second one had blonde hair and golden eyes. She was also wearing a dress.

'Aiz Wallenstein' was my first thought as I saw the blonde beauty.

 **Read & Review~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danmachi.**

* * *

'Aiz Wallenstein' was my first thought as I saw the blonde beauty. I then looked at her attire. She was wearing a dress. A beautiful one at that. It was rather form-fitting at the top, but as it went lower, it became more loose. It reached the end of her thighs.

Because of her dress, I was able to notice a few things. Even though she lacked in the breasts department, her slender form made up for that. 'Not bad...'

Before I could further admire her beauty, my attention was drawn to Hestia.

"Flat-chest Loki!" Hestia screamed as she waved her hand. Loki eyes widened, only to narrow again as she started to run towards Hestia. When she was near, which took an extremely short time in my opinion, she pulled Hestia towards her, locking her neck on her right arm, and started hitting her in the head with her left one. Just as she was about to give the third hit, I grabbed her arm.

Loki looked surprised at her arm and slowly moved her head to face me. 'Damn, she is strong' I thought as I held her arm up with all the strength my 0.15% allowed me to muster. (I forgot to mention it in the previous chapter, but Hestia asked Bell to set the limit even higher for the party.)

"Isn't that enough, Goddess Loki?" I asked politely as I held her arm, sweat running down my forehead from the effort

"Hmm?" Loki said as she stared at me, as if she was trying to figure out who the hell I was. Her eyes then widened as realization hit her.

"You are Hestia's new adventurer!" she exclaimed as she immediately let go of Hestia, making her fall to the ground, and walked towards me.

Once she was in front of me, she started analyzing my body. Occasionally walking around to get a better view of my body.

"Doesn't look that strong..." she murmured.

"Well, sorry about that" I said feigning hurt.

"Oh, don't take that seriously. It's just your outer appearance" Loki said.

"Nah, I know. I get that a lot." Well, I technically wasn't lying. I USED to get that a lot before the stat-up. After the stat-up, this was the first time. But since I had only transformed a couple days ago, it was still natural to me to be called like that. As such, it didn't really hurt.

"Oh, really?" Loki asked with curiousness in her eyes.

"Yeah, especially since I first came to this city" I stated.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me of something. When did you arrive?"

"I don't really remember, but I would say about 7-8 days ago"

Loki widened her eyes. "So the rumors were true..."

"Wh-" before I could continue talking, Hestia interrupted us.

"What are you talking about?" Hestia asked.

Loki then looked at Hestia. "Nothing, really" and with that she started walking away.

"Aiz, hurry up!" Loki said as she approached the stronghold.

Aiz, who was still walking, since Loki had ran to catch up to Hestia, started running. Before going to Loki, she stopped in front of us.

"Good mourning, Hestia-sama" she said as she performed a respectful bow. She then directed her attention to me.

"You... I know you..." she murmured to herself, her eyes suddenly widened "You are the adventurer from Friday!" she exclaimed.

"Exactly" I said as I brought forward my arm to greet her "Sorry about last time"

"Ah.. no problem..." Aiz murmured as she shook my hands.

'Okay, this seems interesting.' I thought 'On that day, I was acting like a child, but right now I am much more mature. She probably is confused as to how to react' I thought as I shook her hands

"Aiz, hurry up!" Loki screamed from the distance.

Aiz just sighed as she started walking away. "Sorry, but Loki-san is calling me. I expect to see both of you at the party" she said. She then walked away to where Loki was.

I looked at Hestia "So... are you good friends with Loki-san?"

Hestia looked at me with a look of unbelief "Friends? Really? How did you come to that conclusion?"

"I am just kidding" I said with a smirk as I started walking towards the entrance of the stronghold.

Hestia ran towards me while screaming "Don't leave me behind!"

After a couple more steps, I was once again at the entrance of the stronghold. Hestia arrived 3 seconds after me.

"Mou, Bell-kun, don't leave me behind like that"

"Sorry, it's just that it's so good to tease you" I said with a smirk while staring at her.

Hestia sighed "Bell-kun, what is up with you today? Your personality is completely different"

"Sorry, I also have no idea" I said as I shrugged my shoulders. I then walked inside with Hestia following me closely from behind.

My eyes immediately closed because of the bright light of the interior of the stronghold. After a while, I slowly opened only to see one of the most, if not the most, shiny places I had ever seen.

There were, crystals, gold, diamonds, and all kinds of jewelery trough out the interior. There was also various huge chandeliers all around the place. As if that wasn't enough to make the place bright, there were various light magic scribblings on the wall.

'Ganesha must be freaking rich' I thought with disbelief as I looked around the interior. As I looked around, I found something amazing-The table with food.

'I think I am in love' I thought as I looked at the immense variety of food. I immediately ran towards it. Once I was close, I grabbed a plate and a spoon, intending to take a bit of everything. However, before I could start serving myself, a hand touched my shoulder.

"Bell-kun, I forgot to tell you before, but the food will only be available at lunch time" Hestia said.

I turned around with a look of horror in my face. "But it's right in front of me.." I stated while looking at Hestia.

Hestia sighed. "Try putting some on your plate then" she said as she motioned at the closest tray. I immediately did as I was told. Just as my spoon was about to take a piece of the food, it stopped mid-air.

'The hell?' I thought as I tried again. And again. And again. Before I could try my seventh time, Hestia place her hand on my shoulder once more.

"It's no use, Bell-kun. You will have to wait" she said with an apologizing look. I simply turned around with a crestfallen look on my face.

"This is just downright cruel.." I murmured sadly to my self.

"I know Bell-kun, just forget about it" Hestia said while trying to comfort me.

'Damn, I have to keep my mature act together. I can't start acting childish just because of some food.' I thought to myself.

"Sorry about that Hestia, I am better now" I told her with a smile.

Hestia nodded. "That's good, Bell-kun. Now come, there is someone I want you to meet." she said as she took my hand and started guiding me trough a multitude of people. As we walked, I could feel various people gazing and pointing at me.

'I wonder if they are like that because of massacre of the first floor. Damn, I really shouldn't have killed so much at that time.' I thought as I walked around with Hestia. After a while, she stopped.

"Bell-kun, this is my good friend, Hephaestus!" Hestia exclaimed as she pointed at a red-headed woman. She had crimson eyes and red hair that reached her waist. She had a rather sharp face and slender body with a black eye patch over her right eye. She was wearing a white dress that reach her ankles. Her dress also had some red drawings here and there.

'Beautiful' I thought as I looked at the red haired goddess. Her body was as slender as Aiz and her breasts were almost as big as Hestia's, giving her an hourglass figure. Her red hair and crimson eyes gave her an exquisite aura and her mysterious eye patch increased that aura even more.

"Nice to meet you, Hephaestus-sama" I said with a bow. Hephaestus slightly blushed at my antics.

"I suppose you are Hestia's new adventurer, Bell Crannel, correct?" she asked while looking at me.

I nodded.

"Well, since I am good friends with your Goddess, you don't have to be that formal with me" Hephaestus said with a wink.

I smiled. "Thank you, Hephaestus-san."

Hephaestus then directed her attention at Hestia. "I'm happy for you, Hestia. Seems like you finally got yourself a good adventurer, and an amazing one at that"

"Well, since you went as far as to praise Bell-kun, I am expecting you saw the video?"

"Yup"

Hestia sighed. "How come everyone but me has seen that video?"

Hephaestus looked confused at the statement. "Wait, you haven't seen it yet?"

"No" Hestia murmured.

"Well..." Hephaestus started "I had thought someone had already shown you, so I didn't bother to show you"

"We-" before Hestia could continue speaking, a loud voice interrupted her.

"Good mourning Gods, Goddesses and adventurers. I am Ganesha!" The voice said. I quickly looked around, trying to find it's source, but found nothing.

"I would like all of you to look at the stage of Ganesha!" the voice exclaimed.

At that, everyone looked at a stage on the far end of the stronghold. In it, there was a huge black wall with various magic scribblings. Because of my distance, I couldn't read them clearly.

"You see, as all gods know, there is a new adventurer that did something quite amazing at the first floor. After showing each of you gods the footage, we asked each of you to not comment about it with any of your adventurers in order not to cause any inconvenience for the new adventurer."

I smiled at that. It made sense not to show the footage. If the gods were to show their adventures my video, I would probably attract unwanted attention from adventurers and that would make dungeoning difficult. 'At least they thought about me'

"So, after some thought, I, Ganesha, decided to show all you here, gods and adventurers alike, the footage."

'Really? Then telling the gods to not show their adventuresses made no point at all' I thought with disbelief.

"Now, I ask all of you to be quiet and appreciate the footage" the voice said. At that instant, the room turned completely black and the only light in it was coming from the now white wall on the end of the room. Not three seconds later, it started.

At first, it showed me staring at two wolves fighting, with about 260 wolves behind those two. Suddenly, the me in the video started to smile and threw between the fighting wolves, catching their attention. Video me then brought his hand forward and with a smug look said "Let's dance".

'Not bad, past self' I thought as heard my phrase. It was pretty obvious that the other adventurers and gods thought something similar, or not so similar, they all looked back from the video to me with an amazed look on their face.

Everyone then remembered the video was still going on, so they directed their attention towards it. It showed the wolves dashing at me. Video me then punched the first one on the face, while the second one jumped, trying to get me from the top. (I am calling Video me now) then did a back flip, then did a back flip, increasing their distance. The wolf once again dashed, but sidestepped with his left leg while bringing his right one forward, hitting the wolf right in the face and killing him.

Everyone looked at the fight with amazed look, especially the adventurers, since they were seeing it for the first time.

He then looked at the pack of wolves and said. "You guys are next" making 20 wolves dash forward, only to be killed by a single wide cut. After that what followed was 2 hours of complete mayhem. Since my fighting style was unknown to most of them, they didn't get bored even after watching two hours off constant fighting. If anything, they were amazed.

'Okay, it's finally getting to the boss fight' I thought as I stared at the video. I

Just as I had thought, not even 3 minutes later, all the wolves were dead except for the boss.

He was panting, his hands covering his wound at his chest. The only monster that remained was the huge wolf. It snarled at him. He looked defiantly back at it while blood ran down his mouth. "So, guess you are the last one, big guy. Any last words?" asked the imposing creature. Instead of answering, it howled and charged at him. Just as it was about to hit him, he jumped up in the air. While in the air, he launched his knife at one of his pawns, disabling his movements.

After falling on the ground again, he dashed at the now static huge wolf. He pulled my fist back, mustering all the power he could from the 2% of his strength. When he was less than one foot from the wolf, he propelled his fist forward, hitting it square in the face. When his fist connected, the ground the walls and the ceiling cracked because of the wind pressure. The only thing that proved that the wolf ever existed was the single huge crystal laying in front of him

At that the wall became black again and the lights went back on. Everyone was just staring at me wide eyed. There were various emotions appearing on people faces. I could discern awe, fear, enthusiasm, lust...wait...lust? I quickly looked back at the person who showed such emotion. It was a silver-haired woman. She white skin like that of fresh snow, with slim yet tall curvy figure. Her silver hair reached her waist. She also seemed to have long eyelashes and a beautiful face. But, the most eye-catching part was he attire, or lack-of attire. Hell, a bathing suit would cover more of her body than that ''dress''. Her ''dress'' was black and red and showed almost all her stomach, breasts and a good part of her left thigh.

'I have no idea how I didn't notice her before' I thought as I stared at the barely clothed woman. 'Well, if someone were to stare at me with lust anyways, I would rather if that someone were someone as hot as her' I thought.

The person in question noticed my stare and gave me a sultry smile. A small blush started to take over my face. 'Calm down, man.' I thought as I looked away from the person and started to stare at a wall, trying to calm down.

"Bell-kun..." I heard a voice say. I immediately turned around to meet a pissed off Hestia. 'Damn, I completely forgot about her'

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" she said slowly.

"Huh?"

"Even though I told you to not show off from now on to avoid getting unwanted attention, it might already be too late. Every person on this room is looking at you with great interest." Hestia said worriedly.

"Wa-" before I could continue any further, I was interrupted by Ganesha.

"Gods and adventurers, I am sure all of you are amazed by the display of skill showed earlier. Since I, Ganesha, am such a good god, I have something to propose."

Everyone waited for his proposal.

"I propose a competition. It will be a competition in which the adventurers will have a chance to battle against Bell Cranel" Ganesha said, earning various applause and a loud "What?!" from me and Hestia.

"I would like all of the people in here to go outside" Ganesha said.

Immediately after he finished his sentence, everyone rushed out of the building.

'Just what is that crazy elephant planning?' I thought as I walked out of the stronghold.

On the outside, there was a huge square building. 'The hell?' I thought as I looked at the building. 'This wasn't here when I arrived'

I then walked towards what seemed to be it's entrance with Hestia following me closely from behind.

Once I arrived, the first thing I saw were two huge doors in front of me. They were open, with gods and adventuring alike still entering. I then walked inside.

'You must be freaking kidding me' I thought as I looked at the inside. Inside the square, there was a mini-arena, with a bunch of sits outside of it for the spectators. On the far end, Ganesha was seated in some sort of throne.

'Just when did he build all this?' I thought as slowly walked to a sit. Just as both me and Hestia were about to seat, we were stopped by Ganesha's voice.

"Bell Cranel, would you please walk into the arena?" Ganesha deep voice spoke.

I looked at Ganesha with a dead expression. 'Oh well, might as well go along with it. I probably can't refuse it, anyways.' I thought as I started towards the arena.

Just as I was about to take my fifth step, Hestia called me.

"Bell-kun, for heavens sake, don't use too much of your power"

"Am I supposed to just lose?" I asked seriously.

"No, if you lose, you will be looked down upon the adventurers back in the city, so try to barely win, okay?"

I nodded as I once again started to walk over the arena.

Once I was near it, I jumped over the bars that were around it and walked to the far end, shortening the distance between me and Ganesha.

"Ganesha-san, I am guessing that I will have to fight someone, right?" I asked the god.

"Exactly" Ganesha's deep voice answered.

"About that... I don't have any weapons on me or armor, so..." I told Ganesha.

"Worry not, little adventurer." Ganesha said.

Right after he said that, three people entered the arena with an armor and a sword. They then placed it in front of me and went back.

"Now you have both, Bell-san" Ganesha said.

I sighed. "Okay, but am I supposed to change right here?" I asked Ganesha. At that, he started laughing.

"Of course not, Bell-san." He then clapped his hands. Instantly, the same people from before came back with 2 white tents. They then set up one tent on my side of the arena and another on the other one. After that, they retreated again.

I looked at Ganesha "Do you really expect me to change there?" I asked him as I pointed at the closest tent. Ganesha simply nodded.

"Are you serious?" I asked with disbelief, the audience watching our interaction with great interest. Ganesha nodded again.

I sighed, grabbed the clothes and walked into the tent. 30 seconds later, I came out wearing my adventurer clothes.

'Wow, they somehow got the same armor' I thought as I looked at it 'Sadly, the same cannot be said about the sword' I thought with saddened as I looked at the single, normal looking, sword on my hand.

Ganesha then looked at the audience. "Is there any adventurer who would like to have a match with Bell-san?"

Instantly, everyone's hand shot up, only for the majority of it to go down as they remembered some parts of the footage. I smiled. 'Seems like they remembered about my battle with the boss'

Only a couple of hands were left up. Ganesha randomly picked one. The chosen person then walked into the arena, got into his armor, which was the same as mine, and looked at me.

He appeared to be on his late teens. He had shoulder-length black hair with some red and purple streaks here. His skin was a little bit tanned. He was also slightly taller than me.

"I am Kuro from the Nemesis Familia. I hope to have a good match, Bell-san" Kuro said as he brought his arm forward to greet him. I shook his hand.

"Likewise, Kuro-san" I said polity. We then retreated to our respective sides of the arena. Soon enough, the same people came back and removed the tents.

"The fight will start in five seconds" Ganesha said as he pointed his arm upwards.

"One" I I got myself into battle position and so did Kuro.

"Two" I then remembered something. The limit.

"Three" 'Crap, can I beat him in only 0.15? I am freaking weak right now'

"Four" 'Wait, five hours have already passed since I set the limit, so if worse comes to worst, I can increase it, right?'

"Five" Kuro immediately dashed at me with astonishing speed. Since was caught by surprise, I barely managed to sidestep it.

Kuro then stopped his dash and turned around to look at me and dashed again. This time, I was prepared and sidestepped it, but kept my right food in place. As expected, Kuro didn't notice and tripped on it.

I immediately brought down my fist on his head, but he rolled to the side, making me hit the ground.

Kuro then got up and jumped back, increasing the distance. He then brought forwards his left hand and started reciting something.

"Thy power shall bring calamity to thy enemies by flames" The moment he stopped, a fire ball was then shot at me from his hand.

'He can use magic?!" I thought as I jumped up, barely avoiding the fire ball. 'Damn, If if am going to beat him, I need to think of a strategy first'

He then threw another one at me. As I dodged it, my brain worked on a plan. By the third fire ball, the plan was formed.

I smiled. 'Okay, strategy finished.' I thought as I did a matrix on the fourth fire ball, making a lot of people whistle and stare at me in shock.

"Okay, play time is over" I said out loud as glared at Kuro.

"Finally" he said with a smirk.

I then dashed forward. Kuro immediately conjured another fire ball. 'Perfect' I thought as jumped over it. I then dashed at Kuro without fear, knowing he could no longer make any more balls for a while.

Actually, as I dodged the fire balls, I noticed quite a few things. Kuro could only make fire balls each twenty seconds. Also, he would become dizzy for the first five seconds after using his magic. In other words, that gave me 5 seconds to take him down, which was more than enough.

'Three seconds left' I thought as I neared Kuro's dizzy form. I was only a couple meters away from him.

'Two more seconds' I thought as I was two steps from him. I immediately got behind him.

'One more second' I thought as I placed my sword at his throat.

'Zero' I thought as I continued to hold him as the dizziness stopped.

"Huh?" he asked confused 'Where is Bell-san?". Just as he was about to look around, he noticed the sword on his throat.

"I advise that don't move your head if you value your life" I told him as brought the sword closer.

"How?" Kuro asked with disbelief.

"I used the five seconds in which you become dizzy" I told him. His eyes widened.

"Seems like you truly are good" he said with a sigh. Kuro then looked at Ganesha.

"I forfeit."

Ganesha then nodded and looked back at the audience. "The winner is Bell Cranel."

I then got my sword out of Kuro's neck and brought forward my arm.

"Thanks for the fight, Kuro-san" Kuro shook my arm.

"Likewise Bell-san" Kuro said.

Kuro then left the stage. Just as he was about to get down from it, he looked at me "Congrats on beating a level 2 while being on level 1" he said as he jumped of the stage.

'Wow, so Kuro was a level 2, huh?' I thought as I looked at his retreating form.

Ganesha then looked at the crowd "Is there anyone else who would like to challenge Bell-san?"

Immediately, an arm shot up and a voice spoke up "Me"

I immediately looked at the person's direction. It was none other than Aiz Wallenstein.

 **Read & Review~!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danmachi.**

* * *

After I won the match against Kuro, Ganesha looked at the crowd "Is there anyone else who would like to challenge Bell-san?"

Immediately, an arm shot up and a voice spoke up "Me"

I immediately looked at the person's direction. It was none other than Aiz Wallenstein.

'Oh?' I thought as I watched along with all the other spectators present as the blonde beauty made her way towards the stage. Once she was near, she jumped over the bar and looked at Ganesha with an expectant look.

Ganesha looked at her strangely, not understanding what she was waiting for when he noticed she was still in a dress. He then called out his familia members.

"Could someone bring the sword princess her armor?" Ganesha asked his subordinates. Immediately after that, several entered the arena carrying a set of armor, a sword and a tent.

They then placed the armor and sword in front of Aiz with the tent by her side. Right after doing that they walked out of the stage. Aiz gave Ganesha a quick nod before picking up the armor and entering the tent. 1 minute later she came out fully clad on her usual armor.

'Interesting, so she gets her original armor like me' I thought as I stared at Aiz. Aiz then picked the sword from the ground. 'Ah, it seems like this isn't the same sword from when she killed the minotaur.' I thought as I analyzed her sword.

Aiz then walked towards me. When we were a few feet apart, she stopped and looked at me. Ganesha decided to start the countdown then.

"The fight will start in five seconds" Ganesha said as he once more pointed his arm upwards.

"One" I immediately jumped backwards, increasing the distance between us. Aiz remained motionless.

"Two" 'Okay, I will never be able to win against her with only 0.15. Hell, I probably wouldn't be able even if I used all my power. I am level 1 and she is probable 5 or 6. The strength gap is too big'

"Three" 'Well, I will keep with 0.15 for now. If needed, I will just decrease the limit to 10 per cent, put on a fight and lose in a heroic way'

"Four" 'Well, seems like I have a plan'

"Five" Aiz immediately disappeared out of sight. I instantly brought up my sword only to dodge an incoming strike. The strength was so great that I was thrown to the other side of the arena.

'Damn, going all out from the start, huh?' I thought as I looked at Aiz, only for her to disappear once more.

I immediately rolled to the side, dodging a strike that would have certainly killed me. 'The hell?! Is this girl crazy? This is only a spar' I thought as I started running to the other side of the arena.

When I reached the other side, Aiz was already there. 'How is she so freaking fast?!' I thought as I looked at her.

Aiz then got into a sword stance. 'Ah, looks like we are having a close-range fight now' I thought as I too entered my own stance. When Aiz noticed that I was ready, she dashed at me while bringing her sword in a swing.

I quickly parried the sword with my left gauntlet and thrusted my sword at her. Aiz immediately side-stepped, dodging the blow that would have harmed her greatly. 'Two can play this game' I though as I started to launch blow after blow with my sword.

During our exchange of blows, Aiz swung her sword side-ways. I quickly blocked it with my sword while throwing out a punch at her sides. She jumped over me, falling behind me. Just as I was about to turn around to continue the fight, I felt a sword at my throat.

"Why don't you fight me seriously?" Aiz asked with a low voice, making sure only I could hear her. I smirked.

"What could you possibly be talking about"? I asked as I brought my head at hers, hitting her and making her loosen up the sword at my neck just enough for me to get out of my disadvantageous position.

I quickly got out and ran to the opposite side. When I reached, I looked back to see Aiz finishing recovering from my headbutt. Aiz then looked at me and raised her sword, changing her stance. She then launched herself towards me, once more disappearing into thin air.

Thankfully, since I was already used to her disappearance, I managed to block a blow directed at my head with the flat part of my sword. Aiz then took advantage of the fact that I couldn't move my sword to do a round-house kick at my ribs while airborne. I looked at the kick with a terrified face, knowing that I wouldn't be able to dodge it and too it head on. Just as the kick connected with my ribs, I could have sworn I hear several noises of things breaking. The impact sent me flying to the other side of the stage.

'This hurts as hell' I thought as I tried to ignore the pain coming from my ribs.' She probably broke 3 or 4 of my ribs'. I coughed a little and placed my hand on my mouth. As I took out my hand, I noticed that it was full of blood.

'Great' I thought grimly as I looked at the blood that came from my mouth. I quickly wiped it in my clothes. 'Seems like I really will need to increase my limit' I thought.

Aiz then started to slowly walk towards me. Just as she was around 5 feet away from me, she stopped, entered her stance, and kept looking at me as if waiting for me.

'Damn, I will just ignore the pain for now' I thought as I stood up and looked at her before preparing myself. This time, I dashed at her. Just as I was nearing her, I saw something shiny behind her. My eyes widened when I realized it was an arrow.

'Crap, she won't be able to dodge in time' I thought as I tried to come up with a plan. The arrow was 2 seconds from reaching her. 'To hell with it' I thought as I said 'Limit set 10'. The moment I said that, I felt a huge burst of energy trough out my body. I immediately sped up and got behind her, shielding her from the blow and taking it myself.

I coughed up some blood as I felt it pierce my flesh. Aiz looked back at me with a surprised look in her features.

She then looked at my my abdomen and noticed the arrow in it. Her eyes widened. I coughed up even more blood. My vision started to get blurry. I then fell down on my back. I felt that I was starting to pass out. I also could feel a burning sensation from where the arrow pierce me. 'Don't tell me it's poisoned' I thought.

The last thing I saw was Aiz kneeling down at my side and saying something I couldn't register.

* * *

I woke up in a bright room. It was just as bright as the stronghold if not even more. I closed my eyes instantly. I then started to open it slowly, with the intend for it to get used by the brightness. After I was already used, I looked around the room.

The first thing I noticed was that I was laying in a bed. The room was mostly empty. It didn't have any decorations. There was door on the far end of the room with a drawer. The only thing aside from the bed, door and drawer were the two chairs in each side of the bed with a sleeping person in each one.

'Oh, chairs' I thought. My eyes then widened as I looked back at chairs, well, the people on it, to be more specific. On the left chair sat a person with black hair in twin tails. Since her face was resting on the bed, I couldn't see her features. On the right one, laid a blonde haired person, but I couldn't tell who it was since it's face was also resting on the bed.

'Well, I only know one person with twin tails, so that probably is Hestia' I thought 'I have no idea who the other one is, though'

I then tried to think of all the blonde haired people I knew. Only two names came to my mind. Ryu and Aiz. Well, because of the long hair, I could cross Ryu out, so that only left Aiz. ' Why would Aiz be here?' I thought as I stared at her.

My eyes then widened as I noticed something. 'Where am I?' I thought to myself.

As I once more looked around the place in search for clues, the door opposite to the bed opened. From it came a blonde haired woman. Her blonde hair reached her thighs. Her eyes were sapphire green and she had long eyelashes. Her body was just like the silver haired woman from the party, but with this new woman rear and breasts being even bigger. She was wearing a t-shirt and a skirt.

Said woman then noticed me. She then flashed I smile at me. I slightly blushed at that. She then walked over to the right side of the bed. Once she was there, she neared her body and placed her mouth close to my ear.

"You probably shouldn't wake them up. Let them rest. Try to get out of the bed without waking them up' she said as she retreaded once more to the door to wait for me. I nodded to her and decided to do as she said.

I then took off the sheet slowly and got out of the bed. That's when I noticed that I was only wearing my underwear. 'Well, who cares?" I thought to myself as I walked away from, the bed clad only in my boxers.

I could feel the blonde woman's gaze at my body. I smirked. I turned around to face her, catching her by surprise. She had a mild blush on her face. I then mouthed "Are there any clothes here?" She understood that and nodded. She then pointed to the drawer near the door.

I walked over to the drawer, opened it and saw some clothes. In it was a plain white t-shirt and a black pant. I got them out of it and proceed to dress myself. After I was done, I looked over to the blonde and mouthed "What now?" she then pointed at the door.

I walked towards it and opened it, letting her pass trough it first. After she had passed, I followed her. Once we were both outside of the room, I closed the door.

"Okay, we can already talk now" she said.

I nodded. "So, can you explain to me what is going on and who are you?" I asked the blonde beauty.

She nodded. "Of course. Bell-san, after being pierced by the arrow you passed out. Immediately after that, Aiz-san and Hestia-san brought you here, where you were treated for 1 day before waking up" she explained.

"Okay, and you are?" I asked her once more.

"I am the doctor who treated you, Apollo" The blonde, now know as Apollo told me.

"Ah, thanks" I told her. While I said that, I thought 'I'm pretty sure I heard that name before. My eyes then widened as realization hit me.

"Are you the goddess Apollo?" I asked her.

"Exactly, Bell-san" Apollo said with a smile.

"Wow, you are much prettier than I thought" I said without noticing.

"A-Ah, is that so?" Apollo said said with mild blush

"Really pretty, gorgeous even" I told her. To say the truth, a first, I hadn't planned to tell her that, it was only a slip of the tongue, but since I said it anyways, I decided to go along with it.

Her mild blush increased to a full crimson one. I smirked. Nothing bad comes from praising a gorgeous girl.

"A-ah, t-thanks very m-uch B-Bell-san" She tried to say, but all that came out was pure stuttering. Even though she stuttered a lot, I managed to notice something. She had kept me calling Bell-san for a while now. I don't like that.

"You are welcome. By the way, could you please call me Bell-kun instead of Bell-san? It sounds weird to me" I told the blushing girl.

Her eyes widened as she registered what I had said. She then started to nod. "O-f c-course, Bell-kun" She said more clearly this time, albeit still stuttering here and there.

"Thanks, Apollo-chan" I said, making sure I said chan on purpose, just to see her reaction. As expected, her blush that was fading came back. But, since that she kept quiet about it, I interpreted that I could call her with chan.

"S-" I was about to say something, but I started to get dizzy. I immediately went towards the wall for support. Apollo noticed that something was wrong and ran towards me. She then placed my arm on her shoulder, so I could support myself. Since we were about the same height, with her being a bit taller than me, I could balance my body perfectly.

"What happened?" I asked her, because she should probably know since she was the one who took care of me.

"Apparently, the poison that was on the arrow still isn't completely out of you system" she said. 'Oh, so it was poisoned.' I thought.

"Ah, what type of poison?" I asked her.

"Well, at first it was supposed to be lethal" my face instantly became scared "but after I gave you the cathode, it will only make you dizzy and lose your balance" I sighed.

"Wow, thanks for giving me the antidote. Can I do something for you in return?." I told her.

"No need to thank me, it's my job after all" she shrugged it off.

"No, really, thank you. If it weren't for you, I would have died" I told her sincerely.

"Well, if you insist, you can make it up to me later" she told me, seeing that I wouldn't bulge on the matter.

"Will do" I told her as she helped me walk towards the room. She then opened the door and brought me inside. The sound of the door opening woke up Hestia and Aiz.

Both of them looked around confused for a moment, seeing that I wasn't on the bed and then noticed that I was at the entrance. Both of their eyes widened.

"Bell-kun!" Hestia screamed as she jumped off the bed with the intent hug on me. 'Shit, if she bear-hugs me right now, it could be lethal' I thought. Apollo had the same thought as she raised her hand, making Hestia crash into it instead of me.

Hestia then fell to the ground after being stopped by Apollo's arm. She looked at Apollo with and annoyed look.

"Mou, Apollo-san, why did you do that?" Hestia asked Apollo with an annoyed look.

"Hestia-san, if you were to jump on Bell-kun in the state he is right now, he would be badly hurt" Apollo explained.

Hestia eyes widened as she remembered that I still hadn't fully recovered of the wound. "Oh" she said. She then went quiet for a while before she remembered something.

"Hey, is it just me or you just used kun to refer to Bell-kun?" Hestia asked with a suspicious look.

My eyes widened as I remembered that Hestia can be Yandere sometimes.'Shit, Yandere Hestia is scary as hell. I probably can't deal with her in the state I am in right now' I thought as I desperately tried to come up with a solution. Before I could come up with something, Apollo spoke up.

"Yes, I did. Do you have a problem with it?" Apollo asked Hestia while giving out a threatening aura.

"Yes, I have. Bell-kun is mine. I can't have other woman being flirty with Bell-kun" Hestia spoke up, giving off a just as threatening aura as Apollo.

"Oh, are you dating him?" Apollo asked with a defiant look.

Hestia seemed at a loss of words at that. I knew that if the situation progressed any further, it could get dangerous, so I did the first thing that came to my mind.

"Ghah!" I screamed in pain as I grabbed my stomach and fell to the ground. Instantly, Hestia and Apollo looked at me. 'Perfect, they stopped fighting' I thought as I continued to fake being in pain. Surprisingly the first one that came to help me wasn't neither Hestia or Apollo, it was Aiz.

'Oh, yeah. Aiz was here. I had completely forgotten about her since she had kept quiet the whole time.' I thought as Aiz knelled down near me.

"Are you alright, Bell-san?" Aiz asked with concern evident on her face

"Yeah, thanks" I told her.

Aiz then placed my hands on her shoulder and helped me walk to the bed. On the way, Hestia also joined and placed my other arm on her shoulder and both of them helped me get to the bed.

Once I was In the bed, I pulled the sheets on top of me.

"Bell-san, I have something to say to you" Aiz told me.

"Go ahead" I said.

"Thanks you for saving me." Aiz told me.

"Ah, don't worry about it. It was nothing" I shrugged it off.

"No, really, Bell-san. Thanks" Aiz said from the bottom of her heart. It was clear that she felt indent.

'I am guessing that I did the same thing with Apollo-chan, huh?' I thought to myself before answering.

"Aiz-chan, I wouldn't be able to call myself a man if I let a beautiful girl such as yourself get hurt" I told her with a smile.

Well, Aiz isn't a person who shows her emotions easily. For the short time that I had known her, it was obvious that it was rare for her stoic face to show emotion. Because of that, I was really surprised by what happened next.

Aiz usual stoic face changed into a deep, deep blush. Her face immediately became a deep crimson. "W-wha-t a-are y-you s-s-saying, B-Bel-l-san?" She tried to speak, but all that came out was pure stuttering.

I held back a chuckle at her reaction. It was really strange to see her face like that, not that I didn't like it. To say the truth, she was much cuter when blushing. Much, much cuter. I immediately took a mental picture of that.

Before I could answer her, I felt killing intent near me. I turned around only to see Hestia giving off a dark aura. 'You must be freaking kidding me. Yandere Hestia twice in a row?!' I thought with despair.

"Bell-kun, what was that about calling her cu-?" Before she could continue her sentence, I closed my eyes and pretended to pass out.

Hestia immediately stopped what she was saying to come closer to me. "Bell-kun?! Are you alright?!" screamed both Hestia and Aiz.

I continued to pretend to sleep, slowing my heart-beat and breathing to make it seem more real. I then heard Apollo say "Let me have a look at him"

Soon after that, I felt something near my ear. "Good strategy, Bell-kun" she said quietly, only for me to hear before turning her attention at Hestia and Aiz.

"He is alright, he was just tired. We should probably leave to let him rest." She said.

After that, I heard footsteps going away from me. Two different types of footsteps already left the room, and given the sound each one made, probably Hestia and Aiz.

"Bell-kun." Apollo called out for me.

I opened my eyes slowly, only to see Apollo alone in the room holding the door open.

"Have a good rest" She said with a smirk before winking at me and leaving the room.

"Thanks, Apollo-chan" I said quietly before really going to sleep.

* * *

"Bell-kun, wake up" I heard as I was shaken, waking me up from my dreamless sleep. I looked around, still dizzy. After some seconds, I completely woke up. I looked around the room. It was the same from before, with it's only difference being the people in it.

Last time, only Aiz and Hestia were in the room. This time, there were Hestia, Aiz, Loki, Hephaestus and some girl I didn't know. Said girl had brown skin, long black hair, red eyes, and, just like Hephaestus, wore an eye patch, the only difference being that hers was on her left eye while Hephaestus had one on her right eyes. She had a rather good figure, being quite well endowed, but not as big as Apollo, probably the same as Freya or a little bigger. She was wearing a short black dress.

I was immediately greeted by them.

"Good mourning, Bell-kun"

"How are you, Bell-san?"

"Hi, new adventurer"

"Good morning, Hestia adventurer"

"Heya, new comer"

I was overwhelmed by the huge amount of greeting and decided to just greet them all at the same time.

"Good mourning to all of you" I told them all.

I then looked with an inquiring look at Hestia, trying to figure out why there were so many people in this room.

Hestia simply shrugged her shoulders.

Loki saw the interaction between us and decided to speak up. She then got a chair that was near the wall, placed it front of the bed and lowered her head.

"Thanks for saving Aiz, Bell-san" she said politely with a bow.

I was surprised by her action, since I totally did no expect that. "Don't worry about it, Loki-san. Anyone else would have done the same"

Loki nodded. "Now, I want to apologize for something. Sorry for making Aiz go that hard against you on the fight. It was because of me that your ribs were broken" Loki apologized.

'Huh, so it was because of Loki-san that Aiz attacked me with such strength.' I thought ' but, why would she do that?' I decided to voice my question.

"Ah, no problem, but why did you ask her to do that?" I asked Loki.

"Oh, that" Loki said. "You see, when watching the video, I thought that you were holding back, as such, I wanted to see your true powers"

'Well, she really is smarter than she looks. Not many would be able to notice that' I thought surprised at her statement.

"Well, thanks, but I am afraid that really is all I can do" I told her, hoping she would buy it. Thankfully, she did. She just muttered a simple "I see" before getting up from the chair and placing it once more against the wall.

My attention then turned to Hephaestus as she started speaking. "Bell-san, I felt that it wouldn't be fair for only Hestia to show me her Familia members, so I decided to show you mine. Either way, she had already wanted to meet you ever since I told her about you and even more after she saw the video"

At that, the girl I didn't know stepped forward.

"Hey, new adventurer. I had wanted to meet you. By the way, my name is Tsubaki, so you can call me Tsubaki-chan" The girl know known as Tsubaki said. Apparently, just like me, she wasn't fond of formalities to the point of saying to be refereed by chan since the first meeting.

"Ah, it's nice to meet you, Tsubaki-chan. I just have a question. Why did you want to meet me?" I asked her.

"Well, you seemed really interesting. And since you look like you will become a good adventurer in future, I felt like making something for you to commemorate your debut, but since I didn't know your type of weapon, I couldn't do anything." Tsubaki explained.

"Ah, weapon type, huh? I think I can manage swords and daggers rather well" I told her with a smirk. Since she was here with Hephaestus, I could already expect that she was a rather good blacksmith. Because of that, I got interested at the prospect of getting a new weapon.

"Daggers or swords, huh?" Tsubaki murmured to herself. "Okay, thanks" she said as she started walking towards her goddess, but before she was near her goddess, she turned around to face me.

"Nice tattoo you got there" She said as she pointed her finger at my biceps. 'Huh? Tattoo? On my arm?' I thought, confused at her statement. I then looked at my arm. Just as she had said, there was a tattoo on it. A medium sized black 10. "Huh"? I said out loud before looking at my hands. In them, there wasn't a single number.

'Strange...maybe it changes location once the limit goes 10 or above?' I thought to myself as I came up with something to explain the change in location.

Hestia also noticed that and had a thoughtful look on her face.

Hephaestus then looked at a clock that was on the far end of the room. 'Huh? I am sure there wasn't a clock there before' I thought as I also looked at it.

Hephaestus then said "Sorry, Bell-san and Hestia, but we have to go now". Hephaestus then started walking out of the room, motioning at Tsubaki telling her to follow. Before following, Tsubaki looked at me.

"Bye, Bell-kun. Next time we meet, I will give you a weapon" She said before going out of the room.

Now, the remaining people in the room aside from me were Loki, Aiz and Hestia. Loki then looked at the clock and said the same thing.

"Sorry, Bell-san and shrimp, but we have to go" Loki said as she started walking out of the room, Aiz following her closely from behind.

Before leaving, Aiz looked at me and Hestia and said "Good bye Hestia and B-Bell-san" She said stuttering a bit on my name before going out of the room.

Loki then closed the door. One second later, she opened it again. "Oh yeah." she said as she once more walked into the room. She then threw me a book. I caught it before it fell on me.

"A certain goddess asked me to give it to you. Bye." she said quickly before once more going out of the room.

I looked at the book on my hands strangely before opening it. The moment I did that, the whole world turned white.

 **Read & Review~!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danmachi.**

I looked at the book on my hands strangely before opening it. The moment I did that, the whole world turned white.

'The hell?' I thought as I scanned the area. I had no idea what was happening. Didn't expect a book to lead me to a bizarre place like this. Was there any sense in that?

Before I could wonder about my strange situation any further, I heard a deep voice.

"What are you interested in?" The deep voice asked.

I almost jumped at the surprise. It wasn't everyday that a voice talked to you in a completely desolate and forsaken place. I looked around a bit, intending to pinpoint its owner's location, but it was futile. He was nowhere to be seen.

"What are you interested in?" The voice asked once more.

I decided to just go along with it. "Hmm... Girls?" I said, still not understanding what the hell was happening.

"What do you accept? What do you hate?" the voice asked.

'What the hell is happening?' I thought. This kept getting stranger by the second. 'Oh well, might as well see where this goes'.

"I accept, uh, acceptable things? Yeah, I accept acceptable things," I said. Well, that wasn't much of an answer, but I had no idea of what I should accept. Although not very specific, something acceptable was the only thing that sprung to mind.

"What do you hate?" The voice asked.

'Oh yeah, he asked two questions before,' I thought as I tried to come up with something I hate.

"Hmm... I would say that I hate loved ones dying," I told the voice.

"What do you desire? What casts you into despair?"

'More questions?' I thought tiredly. 'Desire and despair, huh?'

"I desire power and death is something I despair over," I told the voice once more.

"What do you worship or vow?"

'Really, what's up with these questions,' I thought. 'Let's just get this over with'

"I worship my goddess."

"What do you truly long for?"

'What I long for, huh?' I though.

"I long for power," I said since nothing more came to mind.

"The trigger is always within you," the voice told me.

'Trigger for what?' I thought with sweat drop. Really, why be so vague?

"Alright then. Whatever you say, almighty voice that I can't see," I said sarcastically.

Right after I said that, something started forming in front of me. At first, it was just a black heap of matter, but as time passed, it grew bigger, accumulated, and started to acquire a form. Seconds later, it looked slightly humanoid. Then the black mass started to form into someone – someone who I knew better than anyone else. Myself.

The doppelgänger in front of me was wearing the same clothes I was. The only thing different between us was that his whole appearance was grey. Literally grey. Skin, clothes, hair, eyes... all of it. A steel-grey duplicate with a deathly glare.

'Okay, this just got even weirder,' I thought worriedly. I had no idea what was happening.

Grey (I will use Grey as the name of the other Bell for now) looked at me.

"Okay, let's start," Grey said, his emotionless expression discomfiting me.

'Start what?!' I thought in exasperation. 'Seriously, what the fuck is happening?'

"What is magic to you?" Grey asked.

"I'd say it is unimaginable power, a power that would allow me to win against anyone, no matter who – an infinite power," I told Grey, spooked by all of the questions.

'Maybe, just maybe, this guy will give me a magic befitting of my answer. This is the only possible explanation for this. So I might as well make my magic be overpowered as hell.'

"What sort of thing is magic to you?" Grey asked as he moved closer towards me.

"Um... I'd say it's destruction. Complete and utter annihilation to something," I told the replica.

'Elemental magic is too main-stream, anyway. I might as well go with something cool.'

"What do you seek from magic?" He asked me, curiosity radiating from his words.

"To become the best adventurer out there," I told him confidently.

"Is that all?" Grey asked.

'I'm pretty sure I'm forgetting something,' I thought. 'Let's see... the reason why I came here was to follow my late parents wish. The wish to become an adventurer. But, if I remember correctly, my parents also had another wish. More specifically my father. Hmm... what was it?' I pondered.

"Is that all?" Grey asked one more.

I shot a sharp glare at Grey but received no reaction. "Wait a sec, will ya? I'm thinking here," I said, clearly annoyed.

Grey looked to be at a loss of words at my statement. "I see... I may give you time to think," Grey responded.

"Thanks," I said appreciatively before I went back to thinking.

'Hmm... I'm sure that it was something he really wanted. What could it be? If I remember correctly, it was a must for all great adventurers and heroes. As I was thinking, a memory from the past appeared on my mind."

* * *

My dad looked down at me with a book in his hands as I laid in my bed.

"So, Bell, what story would you like to hear today?" My dad asked me.

I looked at him enthusiastically and said, "I want a Heroes story!"

He chuckled at my antics. "Okay, okay. I will tell you a heroes story."

A big smile instantly appeared on my face. "Yay!" I screamed.

"Bell, before I start telling you the story, there is something I should tell you," my dad told me, seriousness was apparent on his face.

"What is it, dad?" I asked him.

"I want you to accomplish the dream that I couldn't," he whispered, his head hung down.

"What was that dream, dad?" I asked him curiously.

"The dream is to have something all the great heroes have. A HAREM!" My dad said enthusiastically, pumping his fists into the air.

"Harem? What's that?" I asked him curiously.

"I'll tell you when you're older," my dad told me.

"Dad, why couldn't you accom-plsh that dream?" I said, struggling to say the right words.

My dad sadly looked at me; his tears glistened as they trickled down his face. "I can't even handle your mom," he told me.

"Oh..." I said.

* * *

"I remember!" I screamed out loud happily. Grey instantly looked at me.

"So, what else do you seek from magic?" Grey asked me.

"To have a harem!" I told him. He looked at me at a loss of words as he gave me the most incredulous look of surprise and bewilderment.

"Could you repeat that, please?" He asked, baffled.

"To have a harem!" I said once more.

I myself knew that what I was saying was certainly strange. But, I felt that I had a need to accomplish my dad's wish. Either way, it wasn't a bad wish. A harem had its ups and downs...

Grey sweat-dropped. "Okay... if you say so," Grey said, still shocked at what I wanted.

"So, what happens now?" I asked him.

"This."

Nothing happened immediately. I looked around to see if anything had changed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him ready to attack. Before I could react, the brute force of his fist collided with my face. Feeling nothing but a broken jaw and immense pain, I blacked out.

* * *

I looked around at my surroundings. I once more in the hospital room.

"Was that all a dream?" I murmured quietly to myself. Moments ago, Grey punched me. Hard. My jaw was completely free of any pain, so I the only explanation was that it was my self-consciousness.

"Bell-kun!" A voice screamed from my right side. I immediately looked at it's direction. It was Hestia.

"Ah, Hestia," I said. "Did I pass out?"

Hestia nodded. "Yup, right after you opened that book you passed out."

"For how long?" I asked her.

"Twenty minutes."

'Huh? Pretty sure I spent much more time in that god-forsaken place. Maybe time passed differently?' I thought confusedly.

"I see..." I told her.

Hestia looked at book in my hands "Bell, can you hand me the book?" She asked.

"Sure," I said, passing her the book. I then thought of something.

"Why didn't you get it while I was asleep?" I asked her.

"Oh, I didn't want to wake you up," she told me. She then opened the book I had handed her.

After a brief examine, she looked up at me worriedly.

"Bell-kun, this isn't a normal book. It's a grimoire," she told me.

"What's that?" I asked her.

"A book that lets you use magic as appropriate to your latent ability when read. It's a magic book," she told me. "I wonder who told Loki to give this to you."

"Wait, so that means that I can use magic now?" I asked her expectantly.

"Not at the moment. I have to update your stats first," she told me.

I immediately stripped myself of my shirt and laid on the bed with my back facing the ceiling. "Go ahead," I told her.

Hestia sighed. "Why am I not surprised?" She said before she got on my back. She then said something.

"Bell-kun, is the tattoo on your arm the..." she said as she stared at it.

I immediately remembered about that. I had completely forgotten about that.

"I think so. That time I said limit ten. The tattoo on my arm has a ten and the one on my hand disappeared," I told her.

"Do you have any idea why it changed it's position?" Hestia asked.

"I would say it's because it went over 10. The limit never went over 10 before, so maybe it changes positions when that happens," I hypothesised.

Hestia nodded. "Seems possible."

"Well, can we forget about it for now? I really want to discover my new magic."

Hestia nodded. "Sure," she said before she started doing the ritual. As always, I heard various gasps during it. After a short period of time, it finished. Hestia then handed me the paper that showed my new stats.

I looked at it. It said: Strength- XSS – 3970, Endurance- XS – 3640, Dexterity – XSSS- 4780, Agility- XSS- 4030, Magic –SSSS-2700, Luck – SS- 1040.

Skills: Rapidum Incrementum, Terminum Restrictione 2.

Magic: Exitium.

I noticed three things from the paper. Firstly, all my stats had increased dramatically, and magic, which had never increased ever since I came here, increased for the first time. Secondly, it seemed like my limit skill, Terminum Restrictione, changed to Terminum Restrictione 2. Thirdly, I finally had magic.

I looked at Hestia with a huge grin on my face.

"I have magic!" I screamed happily. Hestia only nodded.

"What does it do?" I asked her excitedly.

"It doesn't explain here. You will have to go to the dungeon and try," she explained.

"Ah..." I said with a sad face. The reason for my sadness was because the dungeon was faraway from Ganesha's stronghold and it would take quite a while for me to get there.

Hestia coughed, making me looked at her. "Bell-kun, I am sure that you have noticed that one of your skills changed, correct?" she asked.

I nodded.

"It was your limit skill. Before it had a 5 hours cool-down, right?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Well, now it still has the 5 hours cool-down, with only a difference. If you change your limit within 5 hours from the last time you set it, it will work. The problem is that you will have to wait a long time to change it again, a 24 hours cool-down.

"Damn, why wasn't it like this when I battled the minotaur? It would have been much easier," I murmured to myself.

Hestia looked at me. "Did you say something?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No, just thinking about something."

"I see."

After that, an awkward silence followed. 'Damn, this situation sure is weird.' I thought. Just as I thought that, the door flew open.

Apollo walked in from the door. She looked at me and smiled.

"How are you feeling, Bell-kun?" she asked with a cheerful face.

"Great, thanks Apollo-chan" I told her.

"That's nice to hear," she said as she moved closer towards me. Just as she was approaching my bed, Hestia walked between us.

She glared at Apollo. "Why are you here, Apollo?" she asked.

"It's not of your concern, Hestia," Apollo told her.

"Not of my concern? Bell-kun is MINE,"Hestia said with vehemence.

"Oh? Since when?" Apollo asked with defiance.

I simply sweat dropped at what was happening in front of me. The exact same thing happened yesterday. Even what they are saying is similar to yesterday. 'Damn, I am pretty sure passing out won't work again,' I thought sadly.

I decided to interrupt their conversation.

"Apollo, am I already free to go?" I asked the buxom goddess.

She nodded. "Yeah, you can. But I would rather you stay here with me," she said with a sultry tone while give me a seductive wink.

'Damn, that sounds like a good offer... No! Hestia would kill me.' I thought.

"Sorry, but I'm in a hurry. How about we meet again later?" I asked her.

"Yes, I will be looking forward to it," she said with a smile.

I then looked at Hestia. She was angry. Really angry. I decided that it was time to go. I grabbed her hand and ran to the door while saying "Bye Apollo-san, I live in run-down church near the centre of Orario."

Before I could hear her reply, I was already leaving the castle. I looked at Hestia, whose hand I was still holding. Her face was red. She was blushing.

I looked down and noticed we were still holding hands. Hestia then spoke, "Bell-kun, are we going now?"

I nodded. "Yup," I said before I started walking towards Orario, never letting go of her hand. Well, it was on purpose. I wanted to make up for all the trouble I had caused for her in the stronghold.

* * *

I walked towards the dungeon with a tired face. The day before had been extremely eventful, since I had gained a magic and all that, because of that, I was tired. The only reason why I was going to the dungeon even though I was tired was because I wanted to try out my magic.

I looked at my hand. On it there was a 0.10 tattoo. After doing the stat-up, I decided to increase the limit even more (The bigger the limit, the bigger the restriction). I looked at the entrance of the dungeon. Just as I was about to walk into it, a feminine voice called out for me.

"Hey, you!"

I immediately looked at the direction where the voice came from. I started searching for the person, since the area that the voice came from was crowded. The voice said once more.

"I'm here!"

This time I was able to notice it's owner since I was already searching for her. It was a girl. She seemed to be 17. She had sharp grey eyes, shoulder length red hair and a feminine looking face. She was also quite tall, a little taller than me, with an hourglass figure.

Said girl walked over to me. Once she was near, she introduced herself.

"I am Fellwyn, nice to meet you," she said with a smirk.

'Fellwyn? I am sure I have heard that name before.' I thought. I then remembered that I had to introduce myself too.

"Nice to meet you Fellwyn-san, I am Bell," I told her.

"Bell, huh? Interesting name..." she said as she studied me.

"Umm.. Fellwyn-san, did you want something with me?" I asked her politely.

Fellwyn nodded. "Yes. Who made your armour?"

'Huh? My armour? If I remember correctly, the person's name was Fellw-" I stopped as the realization hit me.

"Fellwyn-san, are you a blacksmith?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Given your question, can I expect that it was me who made your armour?" she asked.

I nodded.

She instantly smiled. "You seem to be a good adventurer. How about I become your personal blacksmith?" she asked.

"Huh? Personal Blacksmith?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yup. You don't know how it works?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Well, to put it simply, I will only make equipment for you and you will only buy equipment from me." She explained.

'Wow, sounds interesting. Might as well accept it' I thought before I gave her my answer.

"Wow, that would be awesome," I told her.

She smiled. "Hey, are you dungeoning today?" she asked.

I nodded.

"How about we dungeon together today, grab some materials and I make a weapon for you afterwards?" Fellwyn asked.

I nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay, in which floor are you now?" she asked.

"I am on the sixth. I plan on going all the way to the ninth today," I told her.

She chuckled a bit. "That's impossible, Bell-san"

"Huh? Why?" I asked her.

"You would have to be extremely powerful to do so many floors in one day. Actually, doing a floor each two days is considered impossible. Well, at least it used to be. About a week ago, an adventurer came here and did a floor a day. Everyone considers him a genius. I think his name is Bell Cra-" she stopped mid-way as she remembered my name.

Fellwyn then started to stare at me. "White hair...Red eyes...Tall...Bell..." she murmured as she analysed me.

"Are you by any chance THE Bell Cranel?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yup."

"The Bell Cranel who defeated over 300 monster in his first day?" she asked once more with an amazed face.

"Yup."

"The Bell Cranel who cleared a floor a day?"

"The one and only."

By the end, she looked flabbergasted. She immediately took my hands in her and started looking at me with admiration.

"I can't believe it! I am a huge fan!" she screamed as she looked at me in the eyes.

"Thanks?"

She then continued to say how much of a fan she was. Mid-way through her speech, she stopped. Her eyes then widened.

"W-Wait...then...does this mean...that the Bell Cranel is wearing armour made by...me?" she asked herself.

I nodded. "Yup"

Her eyes immediately started to tear as she hugged me.

"I am so happy!" she screamed.

I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. A lot of people were looking at us. She was attracting a lot of attention. If that wasn't enough, some people heard the part about me being me and were starting to murmur about me.

'Crap. I have to get out of here fast,' I thought as I took Fellwyn off of me and grabbed her hand. I then ran away towards the dungeon while bringing her with me. Once I was sure there wasn't anyone near us, I stopped running.

I looked around at my surrounding to figure out in which floor we were. It seemed to be the sixth.

I then fell down because I was tired. Running that much sure put a strain to the body. I looked at Fellwyn. She was blushing while holding her hand.

"He... held... my hand," she murmured quietly to herself.

I sighed. That girl had serious problems. Seriously, who even acts like that? I then walked over to her.

"Hey, so, wanna start dungeoning right now?" I asked her.

She stopped looking at her hand in amazement and looked at me. "Of course, Bell-sama."

'Really? Bell-sama? Really? You must be freaking kidding me,' I thought as I sighed at the way she called me.

"Fellwyn-san, could you please call me Bell-kun? I don't really like formalities," I told her. Once I said that, she froze. She stopped moving, talking and everything else.

"Umm...Fellwyn-san?" I asked the static person.

She then started to move a little. "Really? Am I really allowed the honor of calling you Bell-kun?" she asked with disbelieving eyes.

"Well, I don't really see the honour in it, but sure," I told her with a smile.

Her face instantly morphed into one of extreme happiness. "This is the best day ever!" she squealed in joy.

'I am starting to regret having her as my personal blacksmith,' I thought.

"Okay, let's go," I said before I started walking towards the seventh floor. Fellwyn immediately started following me.

After walking for five minutes, we were already on the seventh floor. I started looking around. It was different from the previous ones. All the past one were extremely rocky, but this one seemed more smooth. The floor was just like outside of the dungeon, being completely flat, covered with grass. The only difference was that the grass was black on this one. The ceiling was also smooth, just like a dome. There was also a grey smoke in the air, covering the whole floor.

I looked around a bit, trying to find any monsters. At first, I found nothing, but, out of the blue, a pair of red eyes appeared, obscured by the thick smoke. After that, one more pair appeared. And one more. And one more...at the end, there were over 40 pairs of red eyes.

'Crap, an ambush?' I thought as I stared at all the eyes. Just as I thought that, the mist started to clear. Around me and Fellwyn there was a total of 40 strange looking creatures. They seemed quite humanoid, but were much smaller, had longer ears and nose, their skin was grey and they were howling. They were also carrying all sort of weapons.

"Goblins..." Fellwyn said from behind me.

'Goblins, huh? That certainly is interesting,' I thought before I dodged an attack from one of the goblins.

"Well, quite eager, aren't we?" I told the goblin who had just attacked me. He snarled back at me and threw his knife at my head. Just as the blade was centimetres from my head, I caught it.

"That's more like it. The other monsters were just too boring. You guys seem interesting," I said before I threw the knife back at him, killing him.

I looked at the others goblins as they sheathed their swords. I stared at them with a grin.

"Let's dance," I said before I charged at the closest one.

* * *

I took in a deep breath. I then let my body fall to the ground. Fellwyn did the same. Both of us were extremely tired. Well, we had a reason for that. We had been killing monsters non-stop for over 5 hours. We were already on the 9th floor.

I looked over at Fellwyn. "You alright?" I asked her.

"Yes, Bell-kun," she answered.

She was with her sword on her lap. When we first met, I hadn't even noticed it. She didn't seem like a fighter to me at first glance. If we were to have a battle just after meeting, I would probably die because of underestimation. The girl was nasty with a sword. She didn't carry it around for nothing.

She killed a lot of monsters while we fought. Her sword also was a masterpiece. It was like a normal sword, with a silver blade and a hilt but once she started battling, I noticed how sharp it was. It passed through monsters like a hot knife and butter. It was truly deadly. If she turns out to be the one who made it, having her as my blacksmith wouldn't be a bad idea.

"Hey, Fellwyn," I called her.

"Yes, Bell-kun?"

"Who made that sword?" I asked her.

"Ah, it was me," she said with a prideful smile.

"Wow, you certainly are good," I praised her. She blushed a bit at that,

"Thanks," she murmured quietly.

I looked at the heavy sum of material we acquired.

"How about we head back now, Fellwyn?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yes, I already have enough materials to make you some weapons and a full armour set," she said as she got up with the help of her sword.

I did the same. We then walked to the exit of the 9th floor. Just as we were about to reach the exit, I remembered something. I had forgotten to try my magic. 'Really? How stupid can I be? The sole purpose why I went dungeoning today was to discover what it was,' I thought.

I looked over to Fellwyn who was just leaving the floor.

"Fellwyn-san," I called over to her.

"What?" she asked.

"Can we stay here a little bit more?" I asked her with pleading eyes.

"Oh, sure, but for what?" she asked.

"I want to try out my new magic," I told her.

Her eyes widened. "You have magic?!" she screamed.

I nodded. "Yup, got it recently."

"You must try it out right now, Bell-kun," she said.

"Okay," I said. I then turned around to search for monsters. Near us there were hob-goblins. These kind of goblins were stronger, faster, more powerful and carried stronger weapons. I then decided to use my spell on him.

I brought my hand forward and exclaimed "Exitium!" At that moment, I could feel something flowing throughout my body and going towards my raised hand. Soon, a black ball started to form around my hand. Once it was formed, it kept floating close to it.

"Huh?" I said as I brought my hand back and looked at it. The ball was floating a centimetre away from my hand. It was 3 times the size of a small stone. It was also pitch-black. I stared strangely at it.

I was sure something would come out of my hand, like a fire bolt or something, so I raised my hand for that. I would have never thought my magic would be a floating black ball.

Fellwyn then came over to see it. Once she was close, she also started to stare at the ball.

"What does it do?" she asked curiously.

I shrugged. "No idea."

"How about you throw it at that monster?" she asked as she pointed at the hob-goblin.

I nodded. "Good idea."

I then brought back my fist and aimed it at the monster. Once I was sure it would reach it, I threw it. The ball then went out of my hand and sailed through the air. It then hit the monster. At first, nothing happened, but one second later, it started growing. Two seconds later it was as big as the hob-goblin. It then started to spin around and then it happened. It exploded. It wasn't a small explosion, it was huge. It created a 10 meter radius crater from where it exploded. The monster was no where to be seen.

I stared at the destruction it caused with wide eyes. It literally brought forth destruction, just like I had told Grey. Seems like it truly worked. I stared back at Fellwyn. She also had an amazed look on her face.

"Just as expected of the great Bell-kun!" she said.

I sighed. She still was acting like that. I decided to just ignore it for now.

"Hey, let's head back now, Fellwyn-san." I told her.

She nodded.

Soon after, we left the 9th floor.

* * *

I looked at the building in front of me. It seemed to be some kind of cottage. It was quite tall and wide. I looked over to Fellwyn.

"Is it here?" I asked. She nodded. She then opened the door. I walked in.

Inside, there was some type of forge. There were also various swords hanging from the walls. She then pointed at a table. "Please put the materials there, Bell-kun," I nodded. I then walked towards the table. When I was near, I placed all of the materials on it.

She then picked a material randomly from the table and looked at it. "Seems like I will be able to make good equipment..." she murmured to herself.

She then looked at me.

"So, how about I make you some armour and two swords?" she asked.

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yup, to celebrate our partnership."

"Thanks a lot," I told her.

"Don't worry about it," She told me.

"So, what type of armour do you want?" she asked as she started choosing a hammer from the various ones that were hanging from the wall.

"I would say light armour" I told her.

She then stopped on a hammer once I told her the armour style. "Okay, this one..." she murmured. She then got the hammer out of the wall.

She looked over at the materials and then at me.

"Bell-kun, the equipment will be complete for tomorrow. I suggest you head home for now and I'll give them to you then," she told me with a smile.

"Are you sure? I could help you," I offered.

"No. You should rest," she repeated.

"If you say so..." I said as I walked towards the door.

"So, what time should we meet tomorrow?" I asked once I was close to the door.

"I'd say around ten in the morning," Fellwyn said.

I nodded. "Okay, see you later, Fellwyn-san," I told her as I walked out of the door.

"Bye, Bell-kun," she said before she went back to blacksmithing.

I then closed the door of the cottage and looked around. 'What should I do now?' I thought as I started walking towards the city.

As I walked, my stomach rumbled. 'Damn, all that dungeoning made me hungry,' I thought as I walked. 'Were should I eat?' I wondered. 'Ah, how about in the Hostess of Fertility?' I thought as I started walking to my favourite pub.

"I wonder how Ryu and Syr are..." I murmured to myself as I walked towards the pub.

 **Read & Review~!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danmachi.**

* * *

I looked at the building in front of me. It was my favorite pub. I smiled as I entered it. Instantly after I entered, a voice called me out.

"Bell-kun!"

I immediately looked at the voice direction. It was Syr.

"Hi Syr-chan" I greeted her back as I walked towards her.

"Here to eat?"

I nodded. "Yes"

Syr then got me by my hand and started walking with me towards a table. Upon nearing it I sat down. She then headed towards the counter to get me the menu. I used the chance she wasn't here to look at the interior. It was relatively empty today.

"Bell-k-kun" a voice called me out.

I chuckled. Without even looking I knew who it was. I looked at her direction.

"Hi Ryu-chan"

Ryu then walked towards me. Once she was near, she stopped and looked at me.

"Did you already order, Bell-k-kun?"

"Nope, waiting for Syr-chan to bring me the menu"

"Ah"

Ryu then pulled out a chair at the table and sat near me. I looked at her in surprise.

"Hmm... Ryu-chan?" I asked dubiously.

"What, Bell-kun?" She answered with a smile. I also noticed that she did not stutter. 'Seems like she is getting more used to calling me like that, huh?'

"Eh... don't you have work to do?" That may have sounded rude, but I couldn't think of another way of saying at the time. Well, it's not like I was bothered by her, in fact, I liked her company.

"Not really. There are a few customers today, so I think I can spare the time to seat with you" She answered with a smile.

"Ah" I answered. She was right. I looked around the pub once more. The few customers that were there were already eating.

"But if you are bothered by me, I can leave..." she said, catching my attention.

I immediate started shaking my hands in the air.

"No, that's not it, Ryu-chan. It's just that I was surprised" I answered hurriedly.

She chuckled at my reaction. "If you say so, Bell-kun"

At that moment, I noticed something. Her personality wasn't her usual one. She was much more calm and had no problems calling me Bell-kun. 'Strange...' I thought as I looked at her. While looking at her, I noticed something. There was a magazine in her lap. I tried as hard as I could to figure out the title.

'Hmm... 100 ways to conquer a man' I read. Immediately my eyes widened.'The hell is up with that?!' I then looked at it once more in order to make sure I had read it correctly. It was the same as last time. But this time, I noticed another thing. At the bottom of the page, there was something written.

'Made by Freya familia" I thought. 'Freya familia?' I thought strangely. I had not heard of such a goddess. Little did I know that she was the silver haired goddess staring at me in the party.

My attention was then moved from the magazine as a voice called me out.

"Here you are Bell-kun" Said Syr as she handed me the menu. I took it with a smile. Syr then noticed Ryu.

"Ryu-chan?" She said as she stared at Ryu.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a dubious look.

"I am giving Bell-kun company."

"Wh-" Syr stopped mid-sentence as she noticed the magazine in Ryu's lap.

Immediately, Syr sat down on the chair closest to me on the right side. Ryu glared at her with confusion but it soon turned to determination as she also got up and sat on the chair that was on my left side.

I sighed. I knew I should be happy about this situation, two beautiful girls sitting close to you is like a dream, but somehow, the aura I felt radiating from the both of them wasn't really welcoming. I could swear I see sparks fly as they fiercely glared at each other.

I decided to ignore them and look at the menu for now. Choosing some pasta, I looked over to Syr.

"I would like this one," I told her as I pointed at the menu. She looked at it and nodded. She then got up and was about to leave, but stopped mid-way. She looked back at Ryu.

"Come with me," she told her.

"Huh?"

"Come with me right now," Syr demanded. Ryu had no choice but to agree and follow her.

I let out a relieved sigh. The tension between those two was dangerous. Resting in my seat, I thought about the new power I acquired as I waited for my order.

'A black ball that explodes, huh? Seems like it really brings forth destruction. But now that I think about it, how will that help me in getting a harem?' I thought. 'Well, I am guessing Gray probably ignored that part.'

As I continued thinking, the door of the restaurant opened and a group of people waltzed in. Instantly, all of the talk in the pub ceased, and that caught my attention. I turned my head to face the newcomers.

'What?' I thought as I looked at them. I was surprised. In the group of newcomers, I noticed Aiz and Loki. I immediately concluded that that must be Loki's familia.

'What are they doing here?' I thought as I stared at the group. They were all wearing adventurers clothes. They also seemed to be in a hurry. Mama Mia immediately walked up to them.

"Good to have you here today, Loki-san. The same as always?" Mama Mia asked politely.

'Same as always? That must mean they come here quite often' I thought as I looked at the interaction between Loki and Mama Mia.

"Yes, please. Also, could you hurry it up? We are going on a raid a little while from now," Loki answered as she moved towards a large table, her familia following her closely. Mama Ma nodded at her request and went back to the kitchen.

As Loki walked to the table, she stopped and stared at me. 'Seems like she noticed me'

"Bell-san!" she exclaimed as she walked over to me.

"Good afternoon Loki-san," I greeted her politely as I got up from my seat.

"What are you doing here?"

"For the same reason as you, I suppose. To eat," I answered her with a smile.

"Have you already eaten?"

I shook my head. "No, I haven't Loki-san."

A wide smile appeared on her face" Then come eat with us!" she exclaimed.

"Hmm.. but isn't that your familia? I don't know if they would like to eat with a level 1 adventurer like me," I told her. I was speaking my honest thoughts. I had heard that most member of Loki familia were high-ranked adventurers. I didn't know if they would like to share a table with a beginner like me.

"What are you talking about? You saved Aiz's life and you're quite strong yourself for someone of your level. I'm sure they won't mind," she said. She then looked at the Familia members. "Right?"

They all nodded.

She looked back at me. "So, what do you say?"

I nodded. "Well, it would be impolite to decline a request from you," I said politely as I walked over to her.

Loki then walked over to the large table she was heading to and sat down. She then motioned for me to sit next to her. Then, Aiz, who hadn't spoken until now, sat on my other side. The rest of the familia sat randomly around the table.

'Wow, seems like today is my lucky day. I got myself a power, a personal blacksmith, sat between two beautiful girls and now am sitting between Loki and Aiz.' I thought with a smile.

I then noticed that all members of Loki's Familia were looking at me with great interest.

"Hmm.. is everything alright?" I asked them as a wave of nervousness enveloped me.

They nodded.

One of them decided to speak up. It was a white haired guy that had wolf ears. 'A werewolf, huh?'

"Your name is Bell, right?"

I nodded.

"Nice to meet ya. Name's Bete."

"Good afternoon, Bete-san."

"But, man, are you really level 1? I saw the video and heard that you managed to survive for several minutes against Aiz. That is no easy feat, man."

"Yes, I am level 1. Thanks for the praise, but I barely managed to survive against Aiz. I am also quite sure that she could have ended it quite fast if she wanted it."

"Still, that is still impressive, even more for a level 1 like you. Now that we're talking about this, can you tell me your stats? I am sure everyone here is interested in that," he asked. Immediately, everyone nodded, including Aiz and Loki.

'Damn, my stats? That is troublesome. I definitely can't show them that, especially not to Loki.' I thought worriedly as I tried to come up with an excuse.

"Hmm... I would rather not say that," I said with an apologizing look.

"Ah? Why not? Come on," asked Bee again.

"Yes, please Bell-kun," Aiz for the first time since coming here with a pleading look.

'Shit, Aiz was always cute, but that look just increased her cuteness ten-fold.'

"Really, I can't say it."

"Mou, Bell-san, please," said Loki this time.

'Oh, specially not you. If you find out my race, I am dead. Quite literally.'

"Sorry, but Hestia forbid me to," I told them, hoping it would work.

"Shrimp? Why?"

"I don't know, Loki-san, but I am prohibited to say it."

"Ah... if it's an order by her, I have no choice but to give it up," Loki said with a sad face.

'Perfect, seems like it worked.'

Soon, Ryu an Syr came carrying my food to my previous table but after they noticed that I had changed tables, they brought it to the new one. The rest of the afternoon progressed smoothly. About 40 minutes after they arrived, the Loki familia had to go, since they had a raid. After that I went home and went to sleep.

* * *

I was woken up by Hestia's scream. 'What?' I immediately looked around, trying to figure out what was happening. The screams kept getting louder. I looked around the room, but she wasn't there. I ran out of the church and looked around, her screams now seemed closer. That's when I looked up.

Hestia was almost falling from the roof, her only support being her hand that were desperately trying to maintain it's grip on one of the roof tiles.

'Fuck.' I thought as I tried to think of some way to get up there. There was a ladder near me, but it was on the ground and it would take sometime to place it in the right position.

"Limit set 20," I said as a tattoo appeared on my left arm. I then concentrated all my strength on my legs and jumped up. As I jumped the roof got closer. When my hands were near the roof tiles, I grabbed them and pulled my body up, making me land on the roof. I then ran over to Hestia and pulled her hand, making her fall on top of me on the roof.

Hestia looked at me with a surprised face. "Bell-kun?"

I ignored her question. "Hestia-chan, are you hurt somewhere?" I said worriedly as I looked her up and down, trying to find any bruises.

Hestia shook her head. "No, Bell-kun."

I immediately let out a sigh of relief at her answer. I was worried that she got hurt. I then looked at her.

"What were you doing in the roof?"

"Ah, I woke up and heard a noise coming from the roof. So I got that ladder," she said, pointing at the ladder from before. "And used it to come up to the roof. Turned out there was nothing, so I decided to get back to the ground. Just as I was about to climb down the ladder, it fell down, leaving me hanging from the roof. Afterwards, you saved me."

I sighed. "You shouldn't do things like that, Hestia-chan. It's dangerous," I told her with a serious look.

"But it's no problem since you will always save me, right?" she said with a big smile.

I sighed. This girl depends on me a lot. That is certainly troublesome. Oh well, I will ignore this for now.

"Okay, Hestia. Hold on tight," I said as I picked her up in bridal style. She let out a meek "Eh?" as I jumped off the roof and landed on the ground.

I then placed her on the ground and looked back at her.

"Okay, I am going to the dungeon now. Don't get yourself into trouble, okay?" I told her.

She nodded. "Okay, Bell-kun," she said with a smile.

I then nodded. "Oh yeah, I have to set a limit. Limit 0.15," I said. Instantly, I regretted it. I had forgotten that I had just changed the limit. That meant that I would have to wait another day before changing it again.

Hestia noticed my face and quickly figured out what happened.

She sighed. "This is why you should think before doing things," she said while shaking her head.

I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. "Sorry"

"Either way, you shouldn't go to the dungeon today because of the limit"

I shook my head. "Don't worry, I will just keep on the lower floors today."

She shook her head. "But what if something happens? You wouldn't be able to fight back since you set a low limit and also wouldn't be able to change it"

"If something happens, I will run. Don't worry."

"If you say so..." she said. I could tell that she still wasn't convinced. "Just be careful."

I nodded. "Of course, Hestia-chan," I said as I started walking towards the dungeon.

* * *

"Bell-kun!" a voice called me out as I walked around the entrance of the dungeon, waiting for Fellwyn.

I looked at the voice's direction. It was Fellwyn who had called me.

"Fellwyn-chan!" I exclaimed as I looked at the red-haired beauty. I then noticed that she was carrying some sort of bag. I decided to walk over to her.

"What's that?" I asked as I pointed at the bag once I was near her.

Fellwyn put on a large smile. "That, Bell-kun, is your new equipment."

My face instantly brightened up. I had been excited the moment she said she'd make it for me. Armor made exclusively for me.

"Can I see it?" I asked curiously.

She nodded as she placed the bag in the ground. She then pointed at an alley.

"Change there and come here later, Bell-kun," she said. I nodded as I picked up the hefty bag and entered the the bag down, I started to equip the armor.

There were two beautifully crafted gauntlets forged from platinum, the left snow-white with a scale-like pattern on it and the right darker in colour; a pair of black leather gloves; a light metal breastplate also coloured white; a pair of leather pants patterned with crimson red stripes outlined on the sides fitted with a belt of red and black with a shiny metallic insignia of a bunny; a V-cut long sleeved black shirt, made from what looked like a combination of leather and cloth; a set of large, metal and significantly durable boots, with glistening rubies crested in the middle and a chalk-white coat.

As I walked out with the armor on, Fellwyn examined me carefully before a huge smile emerged on her face.

"You look amazing!" she screamed as she saw me.

'Great,' I thought grimly, 'Fan-girl mode is back.'

"Thanks," I told her with a smile.

"So, let's go to the dungeon now?" I asked her. She nodded.

We then walked towards the seventh floor.

"Hey, can we keep it only on the seventh today?" I asked her once we had arrived.

"Sure, but why?"

"I'm pretty weak right now."

"Huh?" she asked while tilting her head to the side.

"Long story," I told her. She seemed to get that she wouldn't be able to find out anything from me as she simply said, "If you say so."

'Okay, now all that's left is to try out this new armor, I thought with a smile. I then walked over to the nearest monster. Just as I was about to reach him, I heard a growl from behind me. Both me and Fellwyn immediately looked back.

'Oh, fuck.' I thought as I stared at the minotaur behind me.

I looked over to Fellwyn. She was petrified with fear. 'Crap, I can't beat this guy right now.' I thought.

Fellwyn then looked back at me with a worried face. I looked at her and shouted, "Run!"

Immediately, both of us started running with the minotaur following us. After a long sprint that seemed to of lasted frorever, I noticed something. We weren't on the seventh floor anymore. I looked over at Fellwyn. She didn't seem to notice it.

I looked back to check if the minotaur was still following us. It was. 'Damn, how much longer was it going to keep up?' I thought as we bolted away in the opposite direction. As we ran, something happened. We reached a dead-end. Furious, the minotaur stopped and roared with rage.

"Oh, this is just great," I said ironically. I looked over to Fellwyn. She was also scared.

"Hey, big guy. Here to take revenge for your brother?" I asked the minotaur, trying to stall him as I tried to think of a way out of this situation. Sheathing my sword, I plunged it deep into the ground. Immediately, the ground trembled. An an idea popped up into my head suddenly. I jumped again and as I landed the ground shook once more. I looked over at Fellwyn.

"When I tell you to, jump, okay?"

She nodded.

I got my sword out of the ground and waited for the minotaur to start running at us. When he was a few metres away from the weak part of the ground we'd jump. The combined weight of all three of us would be enough for the ground to crumble and hopefully 'dispose' of the beast before us.

The minotaur started shooting out smoke from his nose.

'Here it comes.'

It dashed at a tremendous speed. The rate it was going we would have to jump earlier than I thought. Moments later, I screamed, "Now!" Both of up sprang up in the air. The moment our feet touched the floor, it crumbled due to the pressure, taking not only the minotaur but us along with it.

I looked down. The ground wasn't far from us and an impact like that at such a great speed would severely inure us, if not kill us. The minotaur had already fallen because of his greater weight and died. That's when I had an idea. I looked over to Fellwyn.

"Grab your sword and point the tip towards the ground," I told her. She then did that. I did the same.

"Now, try to fall on top of the minotaur."

She nodded.

When we were about to reach the ground, our sword stuck itself in the minotaur's body. Since our fall was softened by it's fur, we received little damage. I looked over at Fellwyn. She seemed to be alright.

I then jumped off the minotaur after getting my sword back from his body. Seeing what I was doing, Fellwyn did the same.

"You alright?" I asked her with concern.

"Yeah, thanks to your quick thinking," she said with gratitude.

"Okay, that's good," I told her.

"So, what should we do now?" she asked.

"I don't now. Go back up?" I asked her.

"Do you know the way?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"Staying right here is dangerous. We're on the 13th floor."

"Huh? How do you know?" I asked her.

"I kept track as we ran," she explained.

"I see..."

"Well, we don't know the way up. How about we go down?" she asked.

"Huh? Go down? Why?" I asked her with a confused look.

"You don't know? On the 18th floor there is a safe zone."

"Safe zone?"

"An area where the monsters don't attack. There is a little village there."

"Wow, I had no idea there was such a thing in the dungeon."

"So, what do you think? Should we head there? It's easier going down the up."

"Okay, sounds like a plan," I said as I starting walking. "Lead the way."

She nodded as she started walking in front of me.

* * *

"Finally!" I screamed as I saw the entrance on the other side of the large cave we were in.

"Y- yes it- too-k qui-te som-e time," Fellwyn said before passing out from fatigue. I immediately caught her before she fell on the ground. Her stamina wasn't as good as mine.

"Thanks, Fellwyn-chan. You were really helpful," I said as I picked her up in bridal-style and started walking towards the entrance on the far end. As I walked, I noticed the huge crystal wall on the other side of the cave.

"Beautiful..." I muttered as I stared at it. Sine the cave was really tall, the wall was just as big. "I wonder what caused it to become like this..."

As I admired the wall, I saw something moving in it. "Huh?" I said as I stopped walking and stared at the wall. I blinked a couple of times. "I could have sworn that I saw something-" I stopped my sentence mid-way as a crack appeared in the crystal wall.

"Hmm.. is this supposed to be happening?" I said as I stared at the crack. "Oh well, it probably wouldn't be good to stay here any longer" I said as I started walking away. That's when it happened. A huge chunk of crystal then went flying and hit the other side of the cave. I stopped dead in my tracks. I slowly moved my head towards the crystal wall.

"You must be fucking kidding me," I said as I stared at the wall. There was a huge hole on it, allowing it to show a FREAKING HUGE HEAD.

"What the fuck?!" I said as I started walking again, this time in an increased pace. All of a sudden, I heard an ear-splitting noise followed by the sound of crystals breaking.

As I looked back, I seriously wish I hadn't. At first it was just a head, but now a giant appeared from a hole in the wall. "Please tell me it can't move, please tell me it can't move," I prayed as I started running.

That's when the ground started to shake. I looked back only to see the huge monster running towards me.

"Fuck," was the only thing I said before I started running with all my speed. I could hear the footsteps getting closer and the ground started shaking more violently. I looked at the entrance. It was literally right in front of me. I then used all my remaining strength as I leaped towards it. I managed to barely avoid a swing from the giant's arm.

And that's when I started rolling. "Really? Really?!" I thought as I rolled down a ramp. I tried my best to keep Fellwyn body safe as I rolled. After an absurd amount of rolling, I hit the bottom with a thump. I was barely conscious because I had hit my head countless times as I rolled down the ramp.

I looked around with the last remaining bit of my consciousness; I was in a field of grass. I then noticed that there was something in front of me. I looked up, trying to keep myself conscious.

What I saw was beautiful blonde hair.

"Aiz..." I muttered before passing out.

 **Read & Review~!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danmachi.**

* * *

I slowly opened up my eyes. The first thing I saw was the color red. 'Huh?' I then looked around and found out I was in a red tent. Beneath me was some kind of fin cloth. I slowly placed my hand in the ground to use as support for getting up. After getting up, I noticed that I was wearing my adventurer clothes.

'Where am I?' I thought as I started to head to the tent's entrance. After getting out of it, I looked at the outside. I was in some sort of huge cave. By huge I mean REALLY huge. At the ceiling were countless crystals emitting light.

I looked around and saw that there were various tents, most of them being red, with a huge green one a few feet from the one I was in. I decided to look around and search for someone. Not even 1 minute into searching and a voice called me out.

"Bell-kun!"

I looked back at where I presumed the voice had come from. In that direction, a blonde haired girl was walking towards me. I immediately recognized that it was Aiz.

"Aiz-chan!" I exclaimed as I walked towards her. Once we where in front of each other, she looked me up and down.

"Are you sure you can be moving around?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that you were hurt just a while ago"

That's when I remembered something.

"Oh yeah, where am I?"

"You are in the 18th floor, Bell-kun"

"18th floor?"

"Yes, don't you remember?"

I shook my head. The last thing I remembered was going into the dungeon with Fellwyn earlier that day.

"Must have hit his head a lot, huh?" Aiz muttered quietly.

"What?" I asked since she had said it in a quiet tone.

"Never mind. Follow me"

She then started walking towards the green tent. I simply followed after her.

Upon reaching it, she gestured for me to come in. I did as I was told. Inside, there was a tiny blonde haired boy and a dwarf.

"Umm... Hello?" I said, not sure of what to say.

Aiz, who had just sat by my side pointed at those two.

"That one over there is the head of the Loki familia, Finn Deimne" she gestured as she pointed at the blonde one. She then pointed at the dwarf. "And that is Gareth Landrock, a high ranking adventurer of the Loki familia."

'Wow, they must be powerful'

"Nice to meet you, I am Bell Crannel of the Hestia familia" I introduced myself. I still did not know why I was here or what was happening.

"Likewise, Bell-san" Finn answered with a kind smile.

"Umm...forgive me for asking, but... what is happening?" I asked.

"Hmm? You don't know?" Finn asked with a surprised look.

"The last thing I remember was going into the dungeon, after that my memory is all hazy"

"I see... Aiz, do you have idea what could be the reason for that?"

"Yes" she answered "He probably hit his head countless time in the slide while protecting Fellwyn-san"

"Ah, that makes sense" Said Finn

"I just remembered. Where is Fellwyn?" I asked worriedly.

"Worry not. She is resting"

"Ah, I see"

"Bell-san," Finn called out to me, "You were found unconscious in the entrance of the 18th floor by Aiz. She brought you here and tended to your wounds."

I looked at Aiz. "Thanks," I said politely with a bow.

Aiz then shook her head. "Don't worry about it, you would have done the same for me."

"W-" Just as I was about to answer, a loud noise of someone screaming interrupted me.

"That voice...it's Hestia!" I exclaimed.

I looked back at the familia head. "I will be right back." I hastily ran towards the place I had heard the voice.

Near a clearing, I saw Hestia with her face in the ground.

"Are you alright?" I asked but she didn't answer.

I immediately ran towards her to help her up. I then picked her up and placed her in a position in which her back was on the ground.

After looking at her closely, I noticed that she was unconscious. I then checked her body for any bruises. There were only some marks here and there, probably because of rolling down the ramp.

'Umm... should I wake her up?' I thought. I didn't know how I should proceed in this situation. 'I should probably carry her back to the camp.' Picking her up bridal-style I walked towards the camp.

'But still... what is she doing here?' I thought as I was about to get back to the forest. The moment I stepped in the forest, the sound of something rolling came back. I looked back to the various ramps in surprise only to see various people coming out of them.

First came a cute blue-haired girl with glasses, followed closely by a tall blonde man. Soon after came a blonde-haired girl who seemed to be wearing a hood made of leaves; she also seemed strikingly familiar. After those three, another three came, all wearing samurai-like clothes. At the end, there was a big pile of people on the ground.

I looked at it with a sweat-drop. 'Don't tell me that they are all unconscious and that I will have to carry all of them?' I though. Thankfully, they all started moving and getting up.

The first one to get up was the blonde haired woman. I immediately recognized her once I got a clear look of her face. It was Ryu-chan. She then looked around as if searching for something but stopped once she saw me. I could have sworn that a tear fell from her eye that instant. She then was about to walk towards me when the blonde man stood up.

"You are Bell Cranel-san, right?" He asked as he walked towards me.

"Yes," I said politely.

"Interesting, so you are the real deal."

"Huh?"

"Never mind," He said. He then looked behind him. "Asfi, come on, introduce yourself."

The blue-haired woman got up and dusted herself off. She then walked towards me and the blonde man with an annoyed look on her face.

She looked at the blonde man. "Don't tell me that. You haven't even introduced yourself."

The man eyes widened and he then scratched the back of his head sheepishly. He looked back at me.

"Sorry about that. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Hermes, the god of the Hermes familia,"

My eyes widened. 'A god is in the dungeon?' I thought but I then remembered the goddess in my arms. 'Oh well.'

The blue-haired bespectacled girl caught my attention. "My name is Asfi, an adventurer of the Hermes familia. Nice to meet you, Cranel-san."

"Likewise," I said with a bow, while making sure to keep Hestia in my arms.

My attention was then drawn to the other three newcomers. "They are?" I said as I gestured my head towards them, since I couldn't use my arms.

"Ah, why don't we let them introduce themselves?" Hermes said with a smile. As if on cue, one of the three came forward. She seemed to be a girl in her mid to late teens. She had a long black pony tail to her right side and black eyes. She wore a purple kimono with her plum sash and a katana at her waist.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Yamato Mikoto from the Takemikazuchi familia," she introduced herself. The other two used that chance to introduce themselves.

"My name is Kashima Ouka from the same familia as Mikoto." The one who introduced himself a tall male with a tough build. He had black hair and eyes, wearing a lavender, red, gold and black Kamishimo top along with brown pants tucked underneath long white bandages in black boots. His armour consisted simply of matching coloured lower arm guards, accompanied by his weapon, a doubled ended spear.

"N-nice to meet you. My n-name is Hitachi Chigusa and I am from the same f-familia as the other two." The last one who introduced herself while stuttering was a girl with medium length hair that covered her face, showing only her right eye, which was green. She wore bandages around her neck and left upper leg as well as a lavender kimono with red cloth wrapped around her waist. Her only piece of armour was a red thigh piece on her left leg.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Bell Cranel," I introduced myself once more. I looked back at Hermes "Why are all of you here?"

Hermes shrugged his shoulders. "To save you, but it seems like there was no need."

"Save me?"

"Yes."

"Hmm...From what?" I asked him confused.

"You see, Mikoto saw you running from a minotaur along with a red haired girl trough the 15th floor, so she reported back and after that a party was formed to rescue you."

"Running? Wait... I am remembering something..." I muttered as memories started flowing into my mind. I then remembered everything that had happened. "Oh, so that's what happened?"

"Huh? You forgot?" Hermes asked curiously.

"Yeah, bumped my head quite a lot on the way down," I told him while a scratched the back of my head sheepishly. At that, Ryu came closer.

"Are you alright now, Bell-kun?" she asked with concern.

"Yup," I said with a smile. She blushed a little at that.

"Either way, we should head back," I told them as I started walking back. At that moment, Aiz came running and crashed on me. I could feel myself falling on the ground. I then wrapped my arms around Hestia and Aiz's body to protect them both.

Because I was holding them, I absorbed the impact of the fall and they suffered no harm. Thankfully I was fine. Aiz, who was on top of me looked around confused.

"What happen-" she stopped her sentence mid-way when she noticed that she was on top of me. She then got up immediately while blushing madly.

"S-sorry, B-bell-ku-kun," she tried to say. I simply placed Hestia back in bridal style position and stood up.

"Don't worry about it Aiz," I said. I then motioned to the new-comer with my head. "Can they come to the camp with us?"

"Ah, sure," she said.

"Thanks. Can you lead the way? I forgot the way back," I said. As always, my sense of directions never failed to amaze me. I was quite thankful that Aiz appeared. Given my sense of directions, I would have probably brought the people behind me to the middle of the forest.

"Ah, of course," she said before she started walking back, with us following her closely from behind.

After some minutes, we were back at the camp. I then brought Hestia to my tent and let her sleep. I then walked back to Aiz and the others.

"Hey, Aiz, I remembered," I told her.

"Huh? Really?" she asked curiously.

"Yup." I then remembered another thing, "Can I go see Fellwyn?"

Aiz nodded. She then started walking towards a nearby tent, motioning for me to follow. Once we were near, she pointed at it. "She is there," I nodded as I walked into the tent.

The inside was pretty much the same as my own tent, with only a cloth on the ground. The main difference would be the sleeping body of Fellwyn. After confirming that she was alright, I walked out of the tent and went to meet up with the newcomers, who were waiting for me.

"Hey!" I called out, getting their attention. I then went to a place near the fire pit, where they were seated. I then sat down close to Ryu and Aiz, with Hermes facing me.

"So, what are we going to do now? Head back?" I asked. Hermes shook his head.

"No. We should probably wait for a while."

"Why?" I asked.

This time, Aiz answered me, "You see, the Goliath is up there."

"Goliath?"

"Yes, a huge monster that stays inside the crystals."

My eyes widened. So the name of that bastard was Goliath. I scowled. He sure gave me a hard time.

"Ah, I remember him. He gave me a warm welcoming," I told her sarcastically.

Aiz expressionless face became a little surprised.

"You met him?"

"Yeah. Bastard almost killed me."

"So you probably know how dangerous he is?"

I nodded. "Hella dangerous. Either way, is he a boss?"

Aiz nodded. "Yes, he is. Either way, the Loki familia is heading back in two more days. We will send two parties. The first one will kill him and the other one will bring the injured once he is defeated. You should probably head back with the second party. The first party heads off in two days and the second one in three."

"I see..." I then remembered something "Wait, didn't you start this a little time ago?"

"Yes. The original plan was to stay a few weeks, but various of our members were injured in a surprise attack. Because of that, we are heading back earlier."

"I see..." I muttered. That explains why they were still on the 18th floor.

"Either way, I have a question. If you saw us running from the monsters, why didn't you help us?" I asked curiously to the Takemikazuchi trio.

Mikoto immediately bowed her head. "I am truly sorry for that. We were too worried about our well-being."

I shook my head. "At least you reported back," I told her with a smile.

She slowly lift up her head.

"You are forgiving us?" she asked incredulously.

I nodded.

"Yup. No need to worry about the past," I answered with a smile. I then turned my head to my left side in order to face Ryu.

"You are an adventurer?" I asked curiously.

She nodded. "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't feel the need to," she answered simply. I could see that she had a hurt look in her eyes. 'Better not pry too much into it,' I thought to myself.

I then noticed that I was tired. 'Today was an eventful day, huh?' I thought. I then looked at the rest of the people.

"I am quite tired. I will sleep now. Excuse me," I said before I got up and started heading to my tent. Once I was near, I looked back at the group.

"Good night," I said before I entered the tent and laid down on the cloth, using another cloth to cover myself as I dozed off.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night feeling thirsty. 'Really? I am thirsty right now?' I thought before I got out of the tent. I looked around the camp to search for water but found nothing. It was still dawn, with only a little bit of light coming from the crystals on the top of the cave, illuminating the cave just enough for me to be able to look around with out a problem. Everyone was still sleeping. I decided to search for a river.

After ten minutes of walking, I found a river that seemed to be clean. I then got a handful of water and drank it. After doing that three times, my thirst was gone. I then pulled myself up and started walking back to the camp, but was stopped by high-pitched screams. I immediately looked around, trying to search where it was coming from. After deciding on a direction I started running. As I ran, they kept getting louder. After five minutes of running, I was in front of a rather disgusting scene.

In front of me was a black haired man with coal-black eyes who seemed to be in his mid-forties holding a girl, probably in her mid-teens, against a tree. She was quite small, about 3'7 with a petite body. She had short chestnut coloured hair and eyes. She also had two dog-like ears on to of her head and a fluffy tail. He seemed to be trying to undress her. There was a knife in his left hand and a great sword rested against the tree.

"Hey, don't scream. You are my supporter. We are just going to have some fun," he told her in a sick tone as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Just as he was about to rip-off her shirt, I intervened.

"Let go of her," I said coldly, emanating killing intent.

He looked back at me in surprise.

"You..." he said quietly as he realized who I was. "He was right..." he muttered.

I immediately recognized who it was. It was that man who was threatening to kill Syr! If I recalled, his name was Sirou.

"You again?" I asked in disgust. 'Seriously, what is wrong with that guy?'

He then smirked. "The info was right."

"Huh?" I asked, not sure of what he had said. He then whistled and a large man appeared from behind a tree. It was Sirou's brother from last time, Bernard.

"Both of us know that Bernard is no match to me. Why don't you just hand me the girl and I ignore what you was doing?" I said hopefully. It was still morning and I didn't feel like fighting.

Sirou smirked. "I know quite well that Bernard can't defeat you. That's why..." He then picked the girl up from the tree and placed his knife on her neck. "I am holding her as a hostage."

I scowled. That guy was resorting to lowly techniques.

"Don't even think of trying to save her. The moment you take one step forward, I am killing her," he warned.

I analysed the situation. Even with my full power, I probably wouldn't be able to cover that distance fast enough to stop the knife. I glared back at him with hate.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked him.

"Now you are talking. You see, last time I was about to score some good chicks but you stopped me. I had planned for quite a long time to get them in that situation. Because of you, I not only wasn't able to satisfy my needs, I was also humiliated and lost all the time that I had spent planning. As such, I want revenge," he said with a voice full of hate.

"So what is your revenge?"

He gave off a sadistic smirk at that. "Oh, it's simple. I will have Bernard beat you. A lot. If you let out even a single scream of pain, the girl dies."

My eyes widened. He intended to get me beaten? He was worse than scum.

"Now, kneel on the ground and shut your mouth."

I sighed. 'Seems like i have no choice, huh?' I then kneeled down on the hard ground and clenched my teeth in order to not scream and to not lose any tooth in the beatings to come.

I looked in anger at Bernard and Sirou, who still had his knife near the girls neck.

"Come," I said as I steeled my nerves. Both of their faces took a surprised expression before turning into a sadistic one. Bernard cracked his knuckles

"May I, Nii-san?" He asked with an excited expression.

"Enjoy yourself, Bernard," Sirou said with an even more sadistic grin, bordering psycho.

Bernard then approached me.

"Make sure to not shout if you want the girl to live," he said before he pulled back his fist and punched me in the abdomen.

I could fell my stomach being pushed back by his strength. Blood started filling my mouth. I then coughed some of it.

"Oh, good job. You didn't die because of his punch," Sirou said with a wild smirk. He looked over at Bernard. "Hit him stronger."

"Alright," Bernard said before he kneed my head. I clenched my teeth even more in order not to cry. My nose had been broken. My hands were clenched so hard that blood was coming out of it. Thankfully, my teeth were still intact.

"You know what? Hit him to your heart's content," Sirou told Bernard. "This will be entertaining to watch."

A huge psycho smirk appeared on Bernard's face. He looked back at Sirou. "Really?!" He nodded. His smile then widened as he looked back at me.

"This gonna be fun," he said before he planted his feet on my back, making me fall on the ground. He then pressed his feet even further, twisting it. I could feel cracks coming from my spine. The pain was unbearable. I was about to scream when I stopped myself.

'If I scream, she dies. I will have to endure it for now.'

"Still alive? Not for long" He then punched my back, breaking some spines. My eyes widened and i coughed more blood.

"Also, If you pass out she dies," Sirou said non-nonchalantly.

'Shit, it just got worse.'

Bernard then looked at Sirou."Hey, using only my body is no fun. Can I use weapons?' He asked with a hopeful look.

"Okay," Sirou then handed him another knife that he got from his pocket."Just don't kill him. We want him to suffer."

"Okay Nii-chan," he said before he thrusted the knife on my right hand. I clenched my teeth even more. I could feel it pierce my flesh. The pain was unbearable.

He then turned me around to look at my face. Tears were flowing down my face, but my mouth was still shut.

"Hey..." he muttered before he thrusted the knife on my left thigh "Does it hurt?" My eyes widened because of the pain. More blood came out from my mouth. I placed my other hand on top of the tight in order to stop the bleeding. Bernard then lift up his foot and brought it down on my hand and the injured tight. My eyes widened as tears streamed down my face. 'Must not scream, Must not scream, must not scream...' was the only thing going trough my mind.

"Hey, let's switch," Sirou said.

"Already?" Bernard said with a sad look.

"Come on, it's my turn to have fun," he whined. Bernard then shrugged his shoulders as he went up to Sirou and grabbed the girl, placing his knife, which was full of blood, at her neck.

Sirou then walked over to me while playing with the knife with his finger. When he was near me, he threw it down at my feet. Blood spurted out. 'Must not scream...'

"You are doing quite a good job, huh? I am impressed, undergoing so much pain for a girl you haven't even talked to," he said before he slowly pulled out the knife from my foot, in order to make me feel more pain.

"Damn, this feels like my birthday," Sirou said before he licked some blood off the knife.

He then started to make superficial cuts on my skin, which didn't really damage me greatly but still hurt. This continued for hours.

* * *

"How come you are still alive?" Sirou asked with a surprised look. His knife was stuck of my right feet. My shirt was in shreds because of the continuous slashes. My hole body was red because of blood. I hadn't screamed the hole time.

I could feel the pain piercing me. It was so strong that I couldn't even hear my thoughts. Even with all that, I still kept quiet. I was looking directly at him.

"Are you even human?" he asked as he pulled off the knife. "You know what? It lost the fun. I am gonna have fun with her right now," he said before he walked over to the girl. He then was about to rip of her clothes with the knife. At that moment, something snapped inside me.

"Stop," I said with overwhelming killing intent. The atmosphere temperature had dropped quite a lot. He stopped his slash mid-way. He looked back at me slowly.

I then picked myself up and started to stand up, even with all the bruises and cuts. Once I stood up, I walked slowly towards him. A wave of fear passed over him, his face stone-cold. It was to be expected. I was covered in blood.

As I approached him, blood dropping to the ground with every step, he started to back away. He then let go of the girl and took a few steps back.

"How is this possible?!" He screamed.

I smirked, making blood enter my mouth,

"You asked me if I was human. I am not," I said before I increased the killing intent even further. The atmosphere was extremely cold now. He was trembling.

"You monster!" He said before running away with Bernard. I then looked at the little girl and let myself fall to the ground.

The little girl immediately went to my side. Once she was near, I looked at her.

"Are you alright?" I asked her with my last remaining energy.

"Why?" she asked with tears falling from her face.

"Why did you do that for me?! For someone you don't even know?!" she asked as her tears fell on top of me.

"What type of adventurer would I be if I didn't help a girl in danger?" I said with a smile before passing out.

 **Read & Review~!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danmachi.**

* * *

A young girl watched as glistening orbs trickled down, her saviour passed out. She thought he had died, but after checking his pulse, she was relieved to find that he was still breathing. She looked at her saviour, still not comprehending why he had saved her.

"Adventurer, huh?" she said softly as she watched him sleep. His body was still bleeding and full of bruises which could prove to be fatal if weren't treated, so she decided to bring him to some place where he could be healed. The only placed that came to mind was the small village in the eighteenth floor; she placed his hands on her tiny shoulders and started dragging him towards the village. Since she was used to heavy things, being a supporter and all that, she could move him around with ease.

Once she took her second step, something fell down in front of her, creating a cloud of dust. As the dust cleared, she was able to see two figures, obscured only slightly by the settling dust. One was a blonde man wearing a cowboy hat and the other was a woman with short curly hair. The woman seemed to have some tears in her eyes and the man had an expression full of grief.

The woman stepped forward slowly, unsure of what to say. Her attention was completely directed at the incapacitated white-haired boy. It was as if the Chienthrope wasn't even in front of her.

She then turned her attention to the girl. "He needs medical treatment. I know where he can get some," she said whilst walking towards her. The girl immediately doubled back.

"Who are you?" she asked suspiciously. If she had learned one thing on her short and miserable life, it was that she shouldn't trust anyone. Even more so for strangers that appeared from thin air.

"My name is Asfi Al Andromeda. If you want the boy to survive, you should listen to me," she said while trying to gain the trust of the wary dog-eared girl.

"Why should I trust you?" she said, still wary. She knew that her saviour needed treatment as fast as possible, but she couldn't bring herself to trust strangers.

"Both of us know him. We also know where he was staying and that there are people capable of healing magic there."

The dog-eared girl listed carefully as she tried to search for any signs of ill intentions in the woman's voice. Finding none, she decided that she could believe her for now. But believing and trusting were two completely different things. She looked back at Bell and noticed his skin changed to an abnormal yellow and her coat was also covered in his blood. She looked back at the adventurers.

"Alright, but don't hurt him," she started, "Where is the place?"

"If you were to go in your current state, you wouldn't get there in time. Let me carry him. The blonde guy over there will show you the direction while I run ahead," she explained. The girl could notice that the woman had said "blonde guy" with vehemence. She wondered what was going on, but decided to hand him over. His life was more important.

"Here," she said as she let go of the boy slowly, letting he rest on the ground. The other woman than murmured a quick "thanks" as she picked him up and disappeared. The girl then looked at the blonde haired man.

"Are we going?"

The man nodded. His face was still full of grief and he was contemplating on something.

"Lets go," he said as he stopped his thoughts and decided to focus at the situation at hand. He would have enough time to think about what he had done later. He then started walking towards the camp. As they walked, he decide to figure out who the girl was.

"What is your name, girl?" he asked as he walked alongside the girl.

"It's Liliruca," the girl said. "What is yours?"

"It's Hermes," he said. Liliruca eyes widened.

"You mean the god?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"What are you doing down here?" Lili asked since she was confused as to why a god would be in the dungeon. As far as she knew, the gods were prohibited from entering the dungeon.

"It's a long story..." Hermes said before he looked forward and noticed that they had already arrived. He looked back at Lili. "It's here," he told her.

"Where is Adventurer-san?" she asked him immediately. Hermes then pointed to a green one. "He should probably be there."

Liliruca immediately ran to the tent. Upon nearing it, she entered only to see a certain scene. In front of her was her saviour, being healed by a woman with short blonde hair who was wearing some sort of hood. On the other side of her saviour were three other women. The one furthest to the right had long blonde hair, the one in the middle had black hair tied in ponytails and the third one had short red hair. All of them had saddened expressions, with the black haired one crying; it was as if someone had just died.

As soon as Lili entered, all eyes were on her, except the person who was healing her saviour. "Who are you?" The one with long blonde hair asked in a monotone albeit sad voice.

"I am Liliruca Arde," she said. She then noticed that they were expecting a more throughout explanation. She began thinking of ways of how to explain to them that he had saved her, but before she could further think, the blue haired woman from before explained the situation.

"Bell got those injuries while saving her," she explained, making their eyes widen. They looked back at the girl. "Could you please explain what happened?" The blonde asked once more. Liliruca simply nodded.

She then explained to them how she was about to be raped by Sirou when Bell interrupted and what they did to him. She then explained what Bell did to stop them. By the end of the explanation, everyone emitted rage that spread through the room, especially the twin-tailed woman. She immediately got up and started walking away, but the blue haired one stopped her.

"Hestia-sama, where are you going?" She asked while blocking her path. Hestia looked at her eyes with a dark expression. Killing intent flooded the area.

"Out of the way, Andromeda," she said in a slow voice and cold voice. Andromeda began sweating. She knew she was no match to the goddess if she released her powers, but she still couldn't allow her to ravage the city.

"I am sorry, but I can't do that, Hestia-sama," she said as she steeled her nerves. By each passing second, the atmosphere was getting heavier.

"Don't make me repeat myself," Hestia said as she slowly lift up her hand, magic power beginning to condense in it. By now, Andromeda could barely keep standing. Before she fell to the ground, Hermes appeared.

"Hestia, stop this," he said, letting out his own magic power. Hestia looked wide-eyed at him.

"They hurt Bell!" she screamed, tear falling off from her off. "They must pay for it!"

Hermes looked saddened, but quickly regained his posture. "I know, Hestia. Just calm down for now. They will pay for it. I guarantee it," he said while placing magic power in his words, making Hestia sleepy. Hermes caught her as just before she hit the ground.

Hestia looked at him with teary eyes. "They hurt Bell..." she muttered weakly before she passed out in his arms. "I know..." he muttered softly before he looked at the other adventurers.

"I will bring her to her tent. Treat the boy well," he said before he set off with Hestia in his arms. Although he looked composed on the outside, there was a war waging inside him. He felt like punching himself. 'How could I let that happen?' he thought while he brought Hestia to her room. 'That wasn't the plan.'

* * *

Hermes looked at Sirou and Bernard. He had found them in a tavern in the city mumbling about how Bell ruined his life. That was perfect for his plan. All he needed were adventurers who were stupid enough to believe a complete stranger. He looked back at the two in front of him.

"I assume you want that Bell person to pay, right?" he asked as he eyed them carefully.

"Yes, but what does that have to with you?" Sirou asked.

"I know a way you can do that," Hermes said with a smirk.

"Oh, and what might that be?" Sirou asked, interested at the offer.

"You have a female supporter, right?"

Sirou nodded. "Yeah, a weak girl. Why?"

"You see, I have heard that Bell will always do everything he can to help a person in danger. You could use that to your favour," he said as he began explaining to Sirou a plan which consisted of having the supporter as a hostage and hurting Bell. He then told them to wait for his order to start.

After Bell woke up with thirst, Hermes wasted no time in putting the plan in motion. He told them start near the lake closest to the camp. At first, the plan went perfect. Bell agreed to their conditions. But, soon enough, everything went down-hill.

His purpose with this plan was to see Bell's resolve. To see how far he was willing to go. To see if he could bring change to Orario, like a certain goddess told him. He expected that if the goddess was telling the truth, Bell would maintain his posture for two minutes and after that would have screamed. Hermes would them interfere, defeat both Sirou and Bernard and help Bell. Sadly, it didn't quite go that way.

Hermes watched as Bell was tortured. Every once in a while, he would think that it was enough and that he should interfere, but some mysterious force stopped him from doing so. He couldn't move. He could only watch as Bell was tortured again and again.

After some hours, Andromeda appear while searching for Hermes. Once she saw the scene, she was about to interfere, but it was in that moment that Bell snapped. She could only watch as Bell scared the adventurers away and passed out. After that, she immediately appeared on the scene along with Hermes to help Bell.

* * *

Hermes sighed as he placed Hestia on top of a piece of cloth that was on her tent and sat down near her. He knew he had to tell her that he was the one responsible for Bell injuries, but he couldn't bring himself to. He was quite fond of the loli goddess and he knew she would completely hate him the moment she knew the truth. He then remembered that he had to further explain the situation to Andromeda. All she knew was that he was watching as Bell was tortured.

The blonde god sighed again. 'Just what have I done?' he asked himself mentally as he got up and headed for the green tent. He decided that the sooner he told Andromeda the better.

Upon reaching the green tent, he looked inside and searched for the cyan haired girl. He quickly found her sitting in a corner as she looked at the Bell being healed. Hermes also looked at Bell. He had come to respect Bell, given all that he did. That boy endured torture no other human could just for a girl he didn't know. That young boy was more heroic than most heroes out there that were corrupted by power. Bell was pure. He knew that, and he was afraid. Afraid that he had stolen his purity by showing him the cruelty of the human race. He could only hope that he would still retain some of his purity.

"Hermes?" Asfi asked in a surprised and angered tone when she noticed her god looking at Bell. Hermes looked back at Asfi with a sad smile.

"Can you come with me?" He asked her as kindly as he could. He knew that the situation between them was dire, and would get even more once he explained why he was there, but he just had to tell someone.

She looked reluctant for a second before she noticed the sad smile in his face. She decided that she should listen to him. She got up and exited the tent. She looked back at Hermes.

"What?" she asked, waiting for him to speak his reasons.

Hermes looked around warily. "Not here. Follow me," he said before he entered his tent, with Asfi doing the same. Once they were seated inside his tent, he looked back at Asfi.

"You are probably wondering what I was doing there, right?" He asked. Asfi only nodded her head.

Hermes then began explaining how he contact Sirou and Bernard and told them the plan. He then explained that as he watched, there was some sort of mysterious force impeding him from interfering.

Asfi listened to his explanation, her rage rising by each passing second. 'He did that to test him?! How could he do such a thing?!' she asked herself with disbelief. Along with her rage, her admiration for Bell also increased as Hermes continued telling the story. By the end, she saw Bell in a new light and Hermes in a much worse one. She had always known that Hermes had done unthinkable things in order to get something, but this? This was just insane.

She slapped him hard in the face in the moment he finished telling her the story. Hermes simply looked down.

"What is wrong with you?!" she screamed. "How can you do that?!" Her voice was filled with hatred.

Hermes tried to explain himself. "It wasn't supposed to-" But before he could say anything more, Asfi interrupted him.

"Don't tell me it was supposed to go that way! Your plan was insane from the start!" she screamed before she got up and stormed out of the tent, leaving a crestfallen Hermes alone in his tent.

"I know..." he muttered as a single tear fell down his eyes. He then laid down on his cloth and let himself sleep. He needed to clear his mind.

Asfi then walked to the tent where Bell was being healed. She could hear sobs from within it. She entered it quickly. The first thing she noticed was that everyone had a shocked expression, with tears slowly falling down their faces. There was also a gloomy atmosphere in the air. She looked around, trying to figure out what was happening. She then noticed that Ryu was heavily crying.

"What happened?" she asked worriedly, trying to figured out what had caused the situation. Ryu was the first to answer.

"My healing ability... wasn't enough. Bell... W-well he... He's passed away," she said as she closed her hands in anger. She wasn't angry at the people that harmed Bell. She wasn't angry at Bell for getting hurt. No, she was angry at herself. Angry at her own inability to save her comrade, her friend, her love.

Asfi eyes widened. Bell, that heroic white-haired boy, was dead? She looked back at his static body. He showed no sings of breathing. She checked his pulse. There was nothing. Not even a single heart beat. She looked at his body with shocked eyes. How could this happen?

At that moment, the other girls who were in a shocked state started crying. Even though Asfi barely knew the boy, she knew just how good of a person he was, and had to held back tears. She knew that she shouldn't cry for someone she had only met recently, she was known as Perseus, for gods sake. But still, she couldn't help but shed tears for the kind boy. She immediately exited the tent and headed for Hermes's tent. She entered it abruptly, waking him up.

"Asfi, what's wrong?" He asked once he noticed the teary face of his familia member. He was surprised. Asfi, the adventurer known as Perseus, the most strict person he knew was crying?

She looked back at him in anger. "Congratulations," she said in a dark voice. "You just killed Hestia's one and only adventurer."

Hermes eyes widened. Did she just say that Bell died? Even though the injuries he sustained weren't light, that wouldn't be enough to kill him. "Are you serious?" he asked cautiously.

"Why would I lie, you bastard?!" she snapped, making tears fall everywhere. Hermes immediately got up and headed for the tent where Bell was in. He looked at all the girls crying in it. He then directed his attention to Bell and checked his pulse. Asfi was right. He had died.

At that moment, Hermes's world collapsed. He couldn't believe it. He had just killed Hestia's first adventurer and the adventurer destined to change the world. 'Damn it!' he screamed in his mind. He just fucked up big time. He then brought himself closer to Bell.

"I'm sorry," he muttered in a slow tone so that no once could hear him. He then got up and was about to leave the tent when he noticed something strange in Bell's blood. There was something green in it. He walked closer and got some on his hands. He looked at it in widened eyes as he noticed what it was. It was venom. Those bastards poisoned him. That would explain the reason why he died.

Hermes expression darkened greatly. He looked back at Bell. He decided it at that exact moment. He would avenge the white-haired hero. He then walked out of the tent and started heading to the city. Just as he was about to step outside the camp, a loud noise, similar to scream echoed throughout the floor. He looked up just in time to see a section of the ceiling crystal breaking, and a gigantic monster falling down. He immediately recognized the monster. It was the Black Goliath.

'Just what is he doing here?' He asked himself as he looked at the giant. He also noticed as the rest of the adventurers – with the exception of Ryu as she stayed with Bell, now deceased – went out of their tents to see what was happening.

He could also see that most of them had a dark expression. 'Damn, he just had to come now, didn't he?' he cursed. It was all his fault. If Bell was alright, everyone's mood would be much lighter and they would have a better chance at winning, but right now? They were doomed.

As Hermes looked at the Black Goliath, his eyes widened as he noticed something. The Goliath that appeared was thee times bigger than the normal one. He was also emitting a presence much stronger than the original. Hermes eyes widened as he realized just how strong his presence was. It was in the same level as the one from fifteen years ago. In the same level as the monster who completely crushed the Zeus familia, the familia known as the strongest one to have ever existed in Orario. In the same level as the One Eyed Black Dragon, the monster regarded as the strongest monster ever discovered.

* * *

A white-haired boy slowly opened his eyes. He was in a dark place. Everywhere he looked was dark. An infinite darkness. He slowly got up. He had no idea of what was happening. Before he could further look around the place, a voice called him out.

"Oh, you woke up."

Bell immediately looked back to see a person clad in darkness itself. The person was incredibly tall. Bell looked up to his face. His eyes widened when he noticed that the persons face was a hollow skull. He immediately took a small step back.

"Who are you?" He asked cautiously.

The skull chuckled, making an odd noise. He then looked back at Bell.

"I, little adventurer, am Death itself."

 **Read & Review~!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danmachi.**

* * *

 **Death's Domain**

"D-death?" Bell muttered as he took a step back. He eyed the entity in front of him carefully. He had to admit that if he pictured Death in his mind, it would pretty much look like that, but he still couldn't bring himself to believe it. First of all, how did he die?

"Yes," Death answered his question, "I am the almighty Death. An entity all gods fear."

Bell simply nodded while he took a deep breath. He tried to assess the situation. 'Okay, calm down, man. What's the last thing you remember?' Bell thought while he tried not to stare at the almighty being in front of him. 'Okay, I saw Sirou trying to rape that little girl and...' Bell stopped his train of though as he noticed that he remembered naught from that point onwards. There was some kind of gap on his memory.

"Ahem." Death coughed, getting his attention. Bell looked curiously at the tall personification of the end. "You must be wondering how you died, am I right?"

"Yes..." Bell said slowly, he couldn't bring himself to be at ease when faced with such a being. His whole body was trembling. Death noticed that.

"Is my appearance appropriate?" It asked as it stared in amusement at the small boy. "Perhaps I should change my appearance?"

Bell started nodding quickly. "Yes, please."

Death chuckled, before a dark purple glow started to envelop it. Bell had to close his eyes in order to not be blinded by it. When he felt it was safe to look again, he opened his eyes. In front of him was something he didn't expect. Something he certainly, in his fourteen years of life, didn't expect. Staring at him was a buxom black haired woman with pale skin.

"W-What?" Bell stammered as he looked at the beauty in front of him. Since he arrived in Orario, he had seen countless beauties and between them were Aiz, Hestia, Apollo and the silver haired woman from the stronghold, but not even one of them could compare to the flawless beauty that in front of him. It was as if all the beauty in the world had condensed into a single being. Everything about her was perfect. Her night-black hair, her shiny white skin, her high-cheekbones... and most of all, her eyes. It was as if the whole universe was there. He could stare at them all day.

"Adventurer?" The gorgeous woman asked, trying to stop his unwavering stare. Bell immediately shook his head and tried his best not to stare at the woman.

"What?"

"As I was saying, you must have some gap in your memory, right?" The beauty in front of him asked. Bell was about to nod when he noticed what she had said. 'As she was saying?' Bell thought strangely before his eyes widened.

"You are Death?!" He asked with utmost surprise. He thought it had simply disappeared and in it's place a woman appeared. It never crossed his mind that they were the same person.

"Not really fast, are you?" The woman, know known as Death, said. "Either way, can we go back to the previous topic?" Bell could feel the impatience on her voice.

Even though Bell himself still couldn't quite grasp the concept of the impossibly beautiful woman in front of him being Death, he decided to let it go the time being. There were more pressing matters at the moment.

"Yes." Bell nodded, now fully recomposed and calm. He had to understand what was happening and how he ended up, you know, dead.

"Good," Death said while staring at Bell with stern eyes. "You see, the reason for your memory loss is because of the seal that is on your mind."

"Seal?"

Death nodded. "Yes. A seal. I will leave that subject for later. Right now you must be wondering how you died, right?"

Bell nodded.

"We will also leave that for later," Death simply said as she walked towards Bell. "You see, before I start explaining all that, you must first know why you remain conscious."

"Conscious?"

"Yes. When souls pass on to the afterlife, they lose all sense of reason and start to aimlessly walk around for infinity. The reason why you can't see them is because of how dark this place is. If I were to light it up, you would be able to see billions of souls wandering around."

"Okay, so why am I still conscious?" Bell said, interrupting her explanation. Death looked at him in annoyance and smacked his head.

"What was that for?" Bell cried as he placed his hand on the bruise that was cause by her.

"Don't interrupt me," Death said sternly. Bell could only nod. He definitely didn't want another one of those smacks. "Either way, the reason you are still able to remain conscious is because you aren't human. I suppose you know that."

Bell nodded.

"Okay, I won't be telling you what you are since that wouldn't be any fun."

Bell was about to say something but Death raised her hand, looking like she would smack him again. Bell stopped instantly.

"As I was saying, I won't be telling you what you are. I will just tell you something. You are much, much more powerful than the gods. Probably even more than me," Death said. She noticed that Bell was about to say something, so she continued quickly, "Either way, your powers are sealed, along with some memories."

"Why were both my powers and memories sealed?"

"Powers because you were way too powerful and memories... you will soon find out," Death continued, "Now, kneel on the ground!"

"Kneel?" Bell asked strangely.

"Yes," Death said while putting killing intent in her words. Bell quickly did as he was told. Death then knelled in front of him. "This will hurt," she said before she placed her hand on his fore-head.

" _Release,_ " Death said before a purple light appeared on her hand. At that moment, Bell's eyes widened and he started screaming.

Bells hands immediately grabbed his head as he wriggled around the floor. The pain was unbearable. It was something he had never felt before. It was as if he was being melted alive. As the pain cursed through his body, memories started popping up in his mind. Memories that he had no recollection of appeared. Beatings, poisoning,torture – all that was expelled from his mind was coming back along with the most recent ones, like the beating he recieved from Sirou and Bernard. It was as if all the bad memories were coming back in full force. He couldn't keep up. His eyes widened as he started convulsing. All the pain, the anger, the grief... They were all coming back. It was as if all negative emotions that he never felt throughout his life were surfacing. Emotions that he did his best to ignore.

As the memories kept going, it was as if his soul started to shatter. After several minutes of intense and soul-breaking pain, everything suddenly stopped. Bell slowly let go of his head. He looked up at Death with soulless eyes. All his previous mirth and happiness had completely disappeared. All that was left was a hollow existence.

Death stared at the new Bell in amusement. She had expected that this would happen. 'Seems like I was right. Every time something bad happened to him, his mind would destroy it and replace it with new memories or just leave a gap on his memories. Seems like his mind itself was afraid of the consequences if he were to experience bad emotions. Well, too bad...' Death thought with a smirk as her theory had been proved correct.

'Hmm.. seems like it back-fired for the mind. If it had let Bell experience pain little by little he probably would have been able to remain sane, but all at the same time? This is gonna be good,' Death thought as she stared at the boy's soulless eyes. 'Well, at least he know remembers his life as it truly was.'

"So, how do you feel?" Death asked as she smirked at the white-haired hero. The boy only stared at her with a blank expression.'Seems like he broke, huh?'

"Either way, I know that you can understand me. Right now, I expect that you have your true memories back, not all of the made-up things. Especially your childhood," she said. The emotionally stricken boy nodded slowly.

Death sighed. She probably should have left doing this to him for last. Continuing to talk with him in this state proved to be troublesome.'Well, I must say that I pity him. He now knows about his true childhood. How he was a slave his entire life and how he killed his masters for freedom. His brain probably erased that and made up new memories in order to not damage him. This just keeps getting more interesting.'

"So, let me just give you a quick explanation. Because of your powers, your brain probably thought that it would be devastating for human kind if you were to snap, so it erased all of the bad memories and replaced them. Now, you remember the torture that happened not too long ago, right?"

Bell nodded.

"You see, that didn't kill you. What killed you was because that made you use your power, and your human body couldn't withstand it."

Bell nodded.

"Now, I'm sure you're angry, right?"

Bell nodded.

"You want to vent off your anger, right?"

Bell nodded.

"Right now, there is a pretty powerful fellow outside. Why don't you try killing him?"

For the final time, Bell nodded, his expression completely emotionless.

"Good. Since I'm so kind, I'll give you a makeshift body that you can use. Now, go to the human world, adventurer. Make them regret hurting you," she said before Bell started glowing and disappeared.

Death then sighed and made a throne appear out of the darkness. She sat on it and made a screen showing the human world appear. A huge smile appeared on her face.

"This will at least free me from boredom," she said as she kept her attention on the screen, her smile growing even wider.

* * *

 **Human World**

Hermes could only watch as all of the adventurers on the floor tried to fight the monster, but every time the huge giant was hurt, it would regenerate faster than they could deal damage to the creature. Hermes had already lost all hope. He knew that this monster was impossible to defeat, even if all of Orario's adventurers were to come together.

He then directed his attention to a certain trio. Facing the monster were Asfi, Aiz and Ryu, the most powerful adventurers in the floor. They were planning a joint attack, but Hermes already knew the result. No matter how powerful the attack, the monster would just regenerate. He watched as they started charging up their most powerful skills.

"Hermes," A voice said to his side, taking his attention out of the battle. It was Hestia who called him. Her face was still soaked with tears, but she had somehow managed to stop her grieving.

"This is our fault, isn't it?" Hestia asked with a crestfallen look. Hermes could only nod. The reason why such a powerful monster appear was because of those two gods. Even though most adventurers didn't know, there was a reason as to why Gods couldn't enter the dungeon. It was because the dungeon absolutely loathed gods. Every time one would enter, the dungeon would send out its strongest monster to kill them. Because both Hermes and Hestia had entered the dungeon and even went as far as to release their holy powers, the dungeon sent the monster to kill them.

"I'm sorry," Hermes said. "If I hadn't been for me, nothing of this would have happened."

"You're not at fault, Hermes," Hestia said, trying to comfort him. Instead of making him feel at ease, it only made him even more angry.

"It is, Hestia. I am the reason why Bell was hurt," Hermes explained. Hestia's eyes widened. She couldn't understand what how it was his fault.

"What do you mean?" She asked cautiously.

"I was the one who told the adventurers to hurt Bell..."

"You what?!" Hestia screamed before she closed her eyes. She then took a deep breath. "You are explaining this later. Right now, we have to focus at the Goliath."

Hermes nodded. "Yes. Should we use it?" He asked her. Even though it didn't seem like it, Hestia was older than Hermes and also more knowledgeable. She was his aunt, so that was a given.

"Yes. They'll never be able to defeat that monster without help," Hestia said as she took a deep breath.

Hermes nodded. "We release it on three?"

"Yes."

Hermes then began the count down.

"One," he said, tensing his nerves. He hadn't release his holy power to the maximum extent in a while.

"Two." He started gathering the magic power in his body in his core,

"Thr-" Before he could finish the countdown, he was stopped as an impossible amount of pure dark-matter appeared out of nowhere. It was so high that even him, a god, couldn't even move. He then used all his strength to slowly turn his head around to see where that devilish aura came from. It was the green tent.

Slowly, a figured appeared out of the tent. Hermes eyes widened as he recognized who the person was. It was none other than Bell Cranel.

(A/N: For a badass effect, put on 'I'm So Sorry' by Imagine Dragons.)

"What?" He muttered as the supposedly dead boy walked forwards. Hermes could feel something coming from him aside from killing intent. It was just like holy power, but it seemed more raw, more savage.

As Bell walked, the rocks that were on the floor started floating from the power he exuded. With each step, it was as if his power kept getting stronger and stronger. Even Hermes, a god, was shivering from the raw power. He couldn't recognize the power. It was neither demonic or holy; an ancient and feral power was the only explanation.

He looked over to Hestia and saw that she was in the same situation. She couldn't move at all. She also had a surprised expression.

"Bell-kun!" She shouted, trying to grab his attention. The person in question just walked past her as if she wasn't even there.

Hermes eyes widened. He expected the white haired hero to hug the goddess, but to ignore her? Just what was happening?

Bell simply kept walking, ignoring Hestia's scream. Her pleas for help didn't mean shit to him. All that he knew was that there was a monster in front of him and he would be the one to kill it. He didn't care about anything else, about anyone else.

As Bell slowly approached the monster, the adventurers that were fighting in the battlefield suddenly stopped attacking and directed their attention to the person who was slowly approaching the Goliath. Even the Goliath himself had stopped his attack to stare at person who was giving off such an aura.

"Bell?" The girls who were in the tent all said in disbelief as they watched him calmly walking. They couldn't believe what they were seeing – the walking dead.

Ryu quickly snapped out of her surprised expression and tried to approach Bell, only to hit an invisible barrier. It was as if the power that Bell was giving out was so intense that no one could approach it.

Bell then suddenly stopped in front of the Goliath and stared at him with his empty eyes. The Goliath, deciding that he should finish the dangerous person in front of him quickly, raised his arm and brought his fist down on him. To his surprise, he didn't feel the usual feeling of meat being compressed he usually felt. Instead, he felt resistance. He looked back at his hand in wide eyes.

With his arm up, Bell was effortlessly holding the giant's fist as if it was nothing. There was a huge crater around him from the impact, but he didn't seem fazed at all.

Everyone couldn't believe what they were seeing. An adventurer stopped the Goliath attack with one arm? They knew that there were many levels but for a level one adventurer to block a creature of that strength was surely impossible. Earlier, that same attack had destroyed the entire village.

"Is...that...all?" Bell muttered. He seemed bored. Everyone who knew Bell and heard his voice were extremely surprised. His voice was devoid of any emotion. It was the most ruthless voice they had ever heard.

The Goliath started pouring all his strength into his attack, widening the crater, but Bell didn't so much as budge. The Goliath couldn't comprehend with his tiny brain what was happening. It though it was invincible, so why was this tiny human blocking hist attack? The Goliath couldn't understand at all.

Bell, noticing that the Goliath was already using his maximum strength on the attack, decided that it was a waste of time. He then concentrated the power on his hands and slowly brought them up, the Goliath going along with it. As he grasped the entire Goliath's huge fist using his power, he started to lift him up in the air. Everyone's eyes widened further as they saw the unbelievably huge creature being lifted up in the air by a being that looked like an ant in his presence.

With the Goliath high up in the air, and Bell's arm fully erect, Bell then quickly brought his arm down, sending the Goliath crashing to the ground. This caused a huge tremor throughout the entire dungeon, making everyone fall down. Everyone except Bell.

With his grip still tight on the Goliath's hand, he quickly brought his arm up and then down again, sending the Goliath crashing. He then continued repeating it effortlessly, causing a huge tremor every time the Goliath clashed against the ground. Everyone could only watch in amazement as Bell handled the powerful monster like a rag doll.

As Bell trashed the Goliath, Hermes watched with widened eyes. He didn't know of any god that could do that. Not even Ares or Asura – gods of war and destruction – could do that much. Bell's power was unbelievable. He looked at Hestia and noticed that she was also shocked beyond belief. He then brought his attention back to Bell.

After throwing the Goliath at the ground for the twentieth time, he stopped and looked at the giant. His whole body was smashed, but he noticed that he was regenerating.

"Regenerating...bad...must...damage...fast..." Bell muttered before he threw it at the ground one last time before quickly bringing his arm up, releasing the Goliath, making the monster fly to the ceiling. As he was falling down, a black ball of energy started materializing on Bell's hand. It quickly started getting bigger and bigger until it was two times the size of Bell. Tensing his muscles, he jumped up right at the Goliath. Just as they were about to collide in the air, Bell brought the hand that was holding the energy ball up and made it hit the massive body of the beast. Instantly, it started wrapping around the Goliath's body completely until it was all a black mass.

As Bell fell down, he calmly looked as the Goliath body had transformed into a single, giant, sphere of darkness. The moment Bell landed, he turned his back to the monster. Suddenly, the black ball exploded, making a huge crystal fall to the floor. As everyone looked at Bell with wide-eyes, he took one step forward before passing out, hitting the cold dark ground.

* * *

 **Bell's Consciousness**

The moment Bell passed out, he found himself yet again in another white place. He had no idea what had happened, and he didn't care. He knew he wasn't in Death's domain, since it wasn't dark. All he wanted was to get out of there and to get back so he could fight more monsters.

He then started powering his power to his fist so he could destroy this place and go back, but before he could, a voice interrupted him.

"Oi!" A voice called out. Bell immediately looked at it's direction. Facing him was himself, but the previous him. The one with the false memories. The one who had never felt true pain.

"You know, it would be troublesome for me if you destroyed your mind-scape. You might not know it but this is my mind as well. You should think about other people, you know? This is also my mindscape."

 **Read & Review~!**


	13. Final Chapter

**Well, this is it. The final chapter! Sorry for taking so long...**

* * *

 **Final Chapter - A Life Worth Living**

* * *

I looked with emptiness at the being in front of me-No, myself. Better yet, my true self. At this moment, the one I faced was none other than the one I should have been, the one without restrictions, the _true_ me.

However, even then, I couldn't accept such cruel reality. Over and over again I told myself that this was a lie, but the facts were laid right in front of me. I had no way of denying it. The mad monster in front of me was my true self, and I... was simply an illusion.

At that moment, I understood that he was the _original_ Bell, while all I was a fabricated personality in order to contain the raw power of destruction that I originally had. Which meant... that, if we're talking about what's right or wrong, then I should be the one to disappear. Still, I couldn't accept that.

I lived my life, I did my actions... I was originally an illusion, but, slowly, I became the real deal. I don't want to fade away! I don't want to let this monster take control of _MY_ body! I can't allow it!

So, I called him here, to the space that belonged only to us, a place where no one could interfere – our mindscape. In this place, what existed there weren't our original bodies, but instead, our souls. Which meant, that damaged done here wouldn't affect the fleshly body, but would harm your existence itself.

Currently, it looked a desolate wasteland, with empty mountains all around us. On them, all vegetation was withered. It probably was reflecting the original's state of mind... how fitting.

I then sighed as I looked at the mindless being in front of me. All _it_ could do was slaughter. It can't think, understand, or even comprehend... It only knows killing, as it is the reason _it_ exists for.

Since I knew that talking was useless, right after I stopped his barrage of attacks in my consciousness, I raised up my right hand. In the next moment, I closed my eyes. I then envisioned a sword... a sword that counteracted this being; a sword that went against destruction.

Slowly, the space around my hands began to distort, as the particles in the regions detached themselves from matter, becoming free. They then started to condense in my hands, becoming a cylindrical object.

The cylinder wasn't big, only slightly bigger than my palm, and thick enough for me to hold it with my hand. It was of a pure white color, with golden markings.

As the cylinder was formed, beads of sweat started to trickle down my forehead... This was more difficult than I thought. Still, I kept on with it, since I knew that this was the only chance that I had of slaying the monster that I was.

Soon after, above the cylinder, what seemed to be a blade started to condense. It build itself up slowly, and in a couple of seconds, a 1.1 meters long blade appeared above the cylinder, which by now had become the hilt of the sword.

Similar to the hilt, the blade was white, also covered with golden markings. It wasn't too thick, but certainly not thin. Furthermore, it was undoubtedly sharp. Just from looking at it could make a person wince.

"It's done," I smiled lightly as I opened my eyes to observe the sword in my hands. Just as I though, it was beautiful. However, I had no time to appreciate it, as there were more pressing matters to take care of. Forcefully turning my gaze away from the sword, I looked at the monster dead in the eyes.

 _It_ looked at me with a tilted head, most likely wondering what this doppelganger was trying to pull off. Doppelganger.. I gave myself a self-deprecating smile. However, I had no time to think about such matters. Either way, in the end, if I managed to win, I would no longer be the false one...

Taking in a deep breath, I charged forward, the earth beneath my feet shattering, as a huge crack appeared in the place I had just been. For this fight, I was going all out!

Within a second, I was already right in front of _it._ Without even giving it the time to think, I fiercely swung my blade down.

*Swoosh~! *

It was as if reality itself had been ripped apart, as the blade broke through air, shattering the dimension, going down on _its_ shoulder. _It_ didn't try to dodge, as just let the blade reach its destination.

*Crash! *

The moment it hit, a huge blade made out of wind that originated from my sword appeared behind him. In a single instant, three mountains were cut in half. However, his shoulder, the place that took the blunt force of the impact, was completely unblemished. Only the clothes that covered it were destroyed... the skin beneath was completely fine.

"Damn," I cursed as I did a back-flip while mid-air, increasing the distance between us, to make sure that he wouldn't be able to attack me. However, it seemed that my worries were baseless, as even then, _it_ didn't make a move, _its_ head tilted to the side, a curious look on _its_ eyes.

"Enemy?" His voice was crisp and rough, as if it hadn't been used in decades. His eyes kept staring at me, burning with curiosity and blood-thirst.

Without saying anything, I raised my blade up again. I then closed my eyes, and when they were opened again, their red color was replaced by a golden one.

"Limit Break," I muttered, as power started to fill me. This power was not my power, but instead, the power belonging to _it_. I was simply borrowing it, and at the same time, purifying it, making it my own.

As more power started to flood into me, my original white hair turned into a deep-silver color, my eyes grew sharper and my face more dignified. This power... it was changing my soul. It was making me more powerful... more powerful than I had even been.

"Again!" I growled as I charged forward once more, my blade coming down towards _it._ This time, however, _it_ didn't keep still, probably sensing some danger, as _it_ raised _its_ left arm, the left hand opened. After that, _it_ grabbed my sword.

"What?" My eyes widened as I tried to pull back, but no matter how much I tried, I was unable to. Cursing, I released my grip on the hilt, jumping back to my original position. Back with my original self, _it_ was currently looking at my sword, interest shining in his dull eyes.

After a while, he grabbed the hilt of the sword. The moment _it_ did so, a blazing black flame sprung from his hands, covering the entire sword. When it died down, what appeared before my eyes was the same sword as before, albeit now black with red markings.

"So he has changed its nature..." I understood what just happened, a grim look on my face. Well, there's nothing that I can do about it...

I raised my hand once more, and a weapon appeared. It was the same sword as before, but this time there were two. Previously, I didn't have enough power, but now that I had been boosted, I was more than capable of handling two of those swords.

"Only one of us can come out of here alive," I glared daggers at the monster. "It's either you or me."

The monster, which appeared to have understood what I had just said, suddenly raised his head up to the skies and roared. _It_ then got down on all four, the sword still in _its_ hands, as it pushed against the grounds, disappearing from view.

Before I could even understand what was happening, I had a bad premonition and instantly jumped towards my left. What followed was a deafening sound. I slowly turned my eyes around, and saw that in the place I had just been was a huge crater, in the middle of it was the black sword.

Looking up, I saw the monster floating up in the sky, two more swords in _its_ hands as _it_ glared at me. _It_ seemed determined to kill me.

I looked around, and upon noticing that there was nothing that I could use in this wasteland, also jumped up, using my power to float up into the sky. As soon as _it_ saw me ascend to the skies, it looked at me with killing intent.

"Kill?" _It_ asked as a crazed grin took over his face. At the same moment, the sky above darkened, and the mountains around us grew bigger. As I mentioned previously, this place was _its_ midscape, and it was a direct representation of _its_ mental state. At this moment, _it_ was probably excited.

I raised up both my arms, both my swords in hand, as I glared at him. In the next moment, I jumped forward, _it_ doing the same. Our blades collided together in the center, a shock-wave forming as it mountains around us crumbled.

I quickly pulled back, and so did him. Once more, we jumped forwards, crashing again, deafening sounds covering the atmosphere. We kept doing this for a long time... it could have been minutes, hours, days or even months... I don't know how much time passed, but by the end, I had already tried every move possible, only for them to be countered.

At that point, I realized that _its_ existence was the same as mine. The moment I absorbed his power, I became as strong as him. That meant that we were equally matched, and a victor wouldn't emerge. The only way to win, would be to... absorb him!

For the false one to absorb the original.. the concept itself was already mad. However, I knew that either I did this or _it_ would do it. Just as I said, in this battle, it was either me or _it._

I nodded, as I understood what I had to do. I closed my eyes, and in the next moment, the swords in front of me shattered. Whispering by my ears was a wizened, archaic voice.

"Thou art free."

I nodded, and although I didn't know what this voice was, or who it belonged to, I knew that it was there to help me. It was a feeling that came from deep within... I could feel that this voice meant no harm.

"Thy power belongs to thee."

As soon as I heard it, a deafening rumbling sound filled my mind, as I felt even more power entering my body. This power... originated from the original!

"Thy soul become free."

Immediately, I could feel as if there was a string attached to me, which connect to the original self. However, at that moment, the string suddenly shattered.

Suddenly, a shrill voice resounded in the mindscape.

"How dare you?!"

In the next moment, right next to _it_ , Death appeared in her human form. She had a fuming face, and looked incomparably mad. She didn't look at me, but instead at the empty space at my side.

Death then raised her index finger and cursed, "You bastard, I don't care who you are, but come out right now! All was going according to plan... yet you ruined everything!"

In the next moment, her body flickered, and she was now standing right in front of me, her hand outstretched, aiming at my face. Alas, just as it as about to reach me, it was suddenly grabbed by another hand.

I turned my head around, and saw that right next to me was a woman. She was young, only a couple of years older than me, with white hair that reached her back, along with pure golden eyes. Her hand was latched onto Death's wrist, not letting go.

She then glared at Death imposingly, speaking in the same ancient, archaic voice that I was hearing, which made a stark contrast with her youthful appearance, "We can interfere as We sit fit."

The moment Death saw that young woman, her eyes widened, and a look of fear flashed on her face. "O-Order?" She stammered. Her body quickly disappeared, reforming back next to _it._

The woman that apparently was named Order simply hmphed, as she raised her right hand up and pointed it towards Death. "Begone."

Death looked glared at her, a troubled look in her eyes. "Order... why must you do this?!"

Order, however, kept her right hand extended, the same look on her face as she repeated, "Begone."

Still, even then, Death still seemed unwilling. She then glared at the original and commanded him, "Unseal your powers! Kill her!"

However, it seemed like it had turned a deaf ear towards the primordial entity, as it kept its gaze locked on Order, a look of fear on it.

This... just what is happening?

Before I could voice my questions, Death suddenly cursed, "Order, this time, you may-"

"Begone." Order interrupted her, repeating the same word.

Enraged, Death could only shake in anger as her presence slowly faded. After seeing that she was gone, Order turned around and looked at me. Instantly, the look in her eyes softened.

"How are you, Brother?" This time, her voice was no longer the same old, atavistic voice, but now seemed to be one fitting of her physical appearance. She also spoke in less archaic words.

But still... brother?

"You mean...?" I was about to ask, but before I could finish, Order ended my sentence in my stead.

"You."

I could only look at her with disbelief. I had no recollection of ever having a sister, never mind one so strong that could make Death itself like that... Just what is happening?!

Noticing the evident confusion in my eyes, Order sighed and kept quiet as she turned around to face what I though that was the original me.

She then put on a thoughtful face as she looked at the deranged being, who was currently looking at her in utter fear. Order looked at _it_ for quite some time, as she mused about something, before she suddenly stopped, a look of enlightenment in her eyes.

"I see..." She nodded as she took a step forward. In the same moment, _it_ stepped back. Seeing that, Order walked again, which caused _it_ to once more step back.

"So, it's just as I thought..." Order then turned around to face me. "Come here, Brother."

Even though I wasn't so used to be called "Brother," I still followed her order, and moved to where she was. When I reached her, she smiled lightly at me and placed a hand at my forehead, "I believe that Death unsealed some of your memories... which caused that thing to appear?"

I nodded, wondering where she was getting at.

"However, you can't remember anything before your childhood, right?" Order asked again. Like before, I nodded.

Seeing my confirmation, a bright smile appeared on Order's face, as the hand on my forehead started to shine brightly.

"Awaken, my Brother."

In the next moment, it was as if a seal had been broken, as a huge influx of memories flowed to my mind. Memories that weren't mine, but at the same time, belonged to me. Hundreds of millions of years worth of memories entered my vast sea of consciousness, filling it up. This time, in contrast to the last, wasn't painful, and it actually felt quite pleasing, as if I had regained some part of me that I had lost.

By the time the influx of memories ended, a couple of minutes had gone by, but to me, it felt like it had been ages. I slowly opened my mind and looked around. The first thing I saw was Order looking at me with a beaming smile. A smile that I finally recognized.

"I'm back, Sis," I said with a warm smile. While I did so, I closed my eyes lightly. When I opened them again, they returned back to their blood-red color. My silver hair also became white once more. My features grew duller, and in a couple of minutes, I had the same previous appearance I had before.

The form that I had before wasn't my true form... it was a result of me fusing with my power. The form that I have right now... is how I truly look. In fact, that form was created because during the battle, Order was lending me her power of Order. It wasn't my own power, but hers, so it caused my physical appearance to change.

Anyhow, Order nodded slightly upon seeing me transform back, clearly pleased that I had gone back to my true self. Seeing her smile, I finally turned around to face the being that I initially believed to be my true self. However, now that I had my full memories left, it turned out that that wasn't true.

"Come back to me," I ordered _it._ The moment _it_ heard my voice, _it_ trembled slightly, obviously shaken. However, _it_ seemed to have no indication of walking in my direction. I sighed, already expecting that.

"Then so be it," I raised up my left hand and pointed my index finger at him. In the next moment, a black ball of darkness, similar to the one _it_ had used to kill the Goliath appeared on my finger. This time, however, it seemed to be much more dense, and a thousand times deadlier.

I then released the ball, letting it fly in a straight line towards _it._ The ball's speed was so fast, that before _it_ could even understand what was happening, it had already reached _it._

The moment they collided, _it_ was engulfed by the black ball, and in a couple of seconds, ceased to exist. What remained behind was a heap of dark, chaotic energy.

I waved my right hand, and in the next moment, the chaotic energy left behind flew towards me and entered my body. The moment it did so, a black streak appeared in my white hair, and my blood-red eyes dulled a little, becoming wine-red.

At that moment, what I had absorbed was the part of my power that had gone astray. You see, in reality, what that being was wasn't my true self, but instead, a portion of my power that had gone berserk. As for the memories shown to me by Death, they were all made-up. There was no such as slavery... but, at the same time, the original memories I had from my parents were also fabricated. In reality, both the past memories and the memories that Death unlocked were wrong.

In reality, I wasn't human. I was born countless millions of years ago, right beside my sister, Order. I was none other than the most destructive, oppressive form in existence, Chaos.

What had happened before my arrival at Orario city? Order had sensed that the situation wasn't really good, and instead was troubling in the realm of mortals, but couldn't interfere, as she was too busy. So, she asked me, her brother, for a hand. I accepted, but in doing so, I had to seal my powers, or else the mortal realm wouldn't be able to handle me. Order, while sealing my powers, deciding to spice things up a bit, sealed my memories, and gave me new ones. In reality, the moment I came to be was a few minutes before arriving at the gates of Orario.

The feeling that I had got when passing though the gate was probably because it had sensed some of my powers, but since they were sealed, didn't find anything to unusual. As for my exaggerated stats, it was all due to Order's interference. Much contrary to the force she represented, she liked to mess things up.

In the end, it all added up. As for Death, it was probably trying to make use of the portion of my power that had grown chaotic to cause strife in the world, which would lead to the death of many. As the ruler of death, Death obviously liked the prospects of reaping souls, so she wanted to make use of me to up her harvesting. In the end, her plan black-fired completely.

I then turned around and looked at my sister, smiling lightly. "I gotta go now, Sis."

She nodded slightly, "I know, Brother."

"See you later," I smirked a little, and in the next moment, exited my mindscape. When I opened my eyes again, I was facing the crystal-like ceiling of the 18th floor. Around me were trembling adventurers, all looking at my fallen figure in terror. Not too far away, stood Aiz, Hestia, Ryu, the girl I had saved the day before, and Asfi.

All of them, especially Hestia and Aiz, looked like they wanted to approach me, but didn't dare to do so. The moment my body moved, everyone suddenly winced, as they realized that I had awakened.

Immediately, everyone took a step back, except for the girls. I slowly got up from the ground, and turned around to face them. The moment they noticed that my face wasn't the plain, blank one like before, and seemed like I was back to my usual self, their eyes widened.

"Bell-kun?" Hestia muttered in shock.

I nodded slightly as a bright smile appeared on my face, "Sorry for taking so long," I stopped, my smile brightening up even more,"Kami-sama."

The moment she heard my words, Hestia's eyes broke out in tears as she rushed up to me and jumped on top of me, pressing and rubbing my face against her breasts as she cried non-stop.

I could only smile lightly at her antics, knowing that right now, everything was over. The troubles were finished, enemies defeated... everything was dealt with. Now, life could go on again.

Currently, I had no intention of going back to my own realm. I wanted to stay in the human world, interact with humans and live my life, as if I didn't know of my existence. On the way, I might even get a girlfriend or two... or maybe, get myself a harem?

Well, only the future can tell. All that I know now is that what awaits me is a lively life, a fulfilling and fun life...

A life with my friends and loved ones...

A life where I can live to the fullest...

A life worth living.

 _ **[THE END]**_

* * *

 **So, it has been a long journey... Although this is kinda rushed, I thought that you guys needed closure, and this is it. Once more, sorry for the inconvenience. Also, I don't know whether you guys will like this or not, but in July or August, I will most likely start a new fic, which is a crossover that includes Damachi. The series included are: Danmachi/Arifureta/Shura's Wrath/The Gamer/So What If It's A RPG World?!. Well, this is all for now... once more, thank you for all the support, and I hope that all of you have a good day.**

 **Kind regards,**

 **Breaker12.**


	14. Announcement (New)

Kelzwei's new story The Nameless Ones is going to be posted today. He apologizes for the delay, and he hopes the content will be enough for your hearts' content.


	15. Announcement (Yes, again)

Remember me? Yes, I'm Breaker12! And I come with news. After much thought, I've decided to write an original story, and since some of you seemed to have enjoyed TLO, I figured it wouldn't hurt to inform you guys (shameless advertisement, I know). Again, what I'm writing is an original story and not a fanfiction.

Originally I wanted to post it on FictionPress but opted for another website after much thought. The name of the website is Royal Road Legends. Some of you may be familiar with it; some may not. Long story short, it's a website for original web novels. It's completely free and has thousands of stories (some with millions of views).

The name of the story is Vengeance.

Below is the synopsis:

* * *

Time is merciless. Empires fall and from the ruins kingdoms rise. The once young turns ancient; vast oceans become deserts. Time does not forgive, regardless if it's an hour or countless millennia.

In but a single day, he lost it all. His kingdom, destroyed. His family, driven apart. His wealth, stolen. Right before his eyes, his world crumbled into pieces—all because of a single man. No. Not a man. An existence beyond the realms of what was believed to be true, the very incarnation of impossibility.

Faced with such a threat, most would despair. Most would escape. Most would make themselves disappear.

 _But he did not._

Through forgotten lands, he traveled. Through unfathomable dangers, he trod. He slew the unslayable, did the undoable and dealt with those that should not have existed. He did the impossible, for he did not know it was. All of that with a single purpose—to seek vengeance. And vengeance he sought.

* * *

If you're not interested, simply ignore this. If it has caught your interest, you can either follow this link:

/fiction/chapter/121868 (Just add h.t.t.p.s.:/./ (without the periods) and royalroadl . com (without the spaces) before it)

You can also go into search (top right corner), click on the three bars beside it, then go in Advanced Search, search for Author, and type in Endius (I've changed the username because I'm done with the "Are you 12?" jokes...) and the first story that'll appear is mine (Searching for Vengeance alone will show too many results. You can try, though). Anyways, that's all. Once more, I'm sorry that I had to drop TGOM back then, but I'm not the type who would force himself to write a story. Also know that I've been planning Vengeance for months now, so the likelihood of me dropping it... is pretty much zero.


End file.
